Pas à pas
by Moongrim
Summary: Rey Kanata est une jeune kinésithérapeute qui revient travailler dans la clinique privée de son amie Amylin Holdo. Ben Solo, la star de cinéma rendue célèbre par la saga "Galactic Fights", vient d'avoir un accident et se retrouve pensionnaire de l'établissement. Sa rencontre avec la jeune femme va bouleverser sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre depuis le couloir et trois coups furieux retentirent bientôt contre la porte. Amilyn Holdo releva la tête du mail qu'elle était en train de rédiger sur son ordinateur. Sans qu'elle ait seulement eu le temps de prononcer le mot « entrez », une petite brunette au visage poupin fit irruption dans la pièce et vint se planter, les poings sur les hanches, devant son bureau.

-Stop. Je jette l'éponge !

Amilyn remonta du bout de l'index, les lunettes qui avaient glissé sur son nez. On était lundi matin, et elle sentait déjà la migraine s'insinuer inexorablement le long de ses tempes jusqu'à son front.

-Ce type est infernal ! Ok, c'est un acteur célèbre, ok c'est le fils de votre amie Leia, mais là, j'en peux plus !

-Rose, voyons, je suis sûre que...

-Tout à l'heure, quand je suis rentré dans sa chambre et il a jeté son ordinateur par terre et m'a ordonné de sortir en me hurlant dessus! D'accord il venu s'excuser quelques minutes après, mais, je regrette, le mal était fait.

Amilyn laissa échapper un long soupir. Apparemment, cette fois, Ben était allé un peu trop loin.

-Rose, je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Je vais aller lui parler.

-Ce serait une bonne chose en effet! Snap a tenu trois jours, Kaydel cinq, et moi ça fait une semaine que je supporte sans rechigner la mauvaise humeur de Môssieur Solo ! Vous me connaissez, Amilyn, je suis quelqu'un de patient mais là, ça suffit. Il met de la mauvaise volonté à faire certains exercices, il est à peine aimable et en plus, je... je suis épuisée. Cela fait un mois que Dopheld est parti et que je m'occupe de la moitié de ses patients ! Vous aviez dit que lui trouver un remplaçant serait un jeu d'enfant !

Voilà, le mal de tête était là, bien installé à présent. Aussi, la quinquagénaire aux cheveux mauves et au tailleur impeccable grimaça.

-Rose, je le sais et je suis désolée. Je me suis trompée, trouver quelqu'un de vraiment compétent et fiable s'avère être plus compliqué que prévu.

La petite brune vint poser les deux mains à plat sur le bureau de sa supérieure. Amilyn aimait beaucoup Rose. C'était une jeune femme compétente, honnête et qui avait le cœur sur la main.

-Vous et moi savons très bien quelle serait la solution à notre problème, docteur Holdo. Vous devez essayer de convaincre Rey à nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas si facile, Rose.

-Oh si ça l'est. Allez la voir. Parlez-lui. C'est vous la psy après tout.

-Et vous êtes sa meilleure amie...

Ce fut à présent au tour de Rose de soupirer.

-Mais c'est vis-à-vis de vous qu'elle se sent coupable. Et malgré tout ce que Poe, Kaydel et moi avons pu lui dire, elle s'en veut, même si ce qui s'est passé n'est, en aucun cas, de sa faute.

-Bien sûr qu'elle n'y est pour rien ! Je le lui ai répété des centaines de fois. Nous devons lui laisser le temps de...

-Ça fait quatre mois, Amilyn ! Rey est la meilleure kinésithérapeute que je connaisse. Elle doit revenir travailler ici. Pour son bien et pour celui du service.

Rose avait raison. Holdo en était tout à fait consciente.

-OK, je vais retourner la voir.

La bouille ronde de la jeune asiatique se para enfin d'un grand sourire.

-Parfait ! En attendant, il est hors de question que je nettoie le bazar qu'a mis Ben Solo dans sa chambre, claironna-t-elle en sortant du bureau de la directrice.

OoooooO

La clinique privée Whitegrove était un des établissements de soins les plus prestigieux du Connecticut, avec un service de chirurgie esthétique et d'addictologie réputés. Le centre comprenait aussi un pôle de rééducation motrice et d'orthopédie. Amilyn Holdo, la fondatrice et psychologue de formation, avait utilisé la fortune familiale pour créer cet endroit fréquenté essentiellement par des patients au portefeuille bien garni. Stars de cinéma, politiciens, sportifs de haut-niveau, grands patrons, tout ce joli monde appréciait la discrétion et la qualité des soins prodigués dans les locaux high tech et sécurisés de la clinique. Les bâtiments ultra-modernes s'élevaient au milieu d'un parc arboré de cinq hectares à une dizaine de kilomètres de Greenwich. Et même si les liftings, les liposuccions et les rhinoplasties constituaient la majorité des interventions pratiquées sur les riches new-yorkaises – et donc les principales rentrées d'argent- , de nombreux donateurs et connaissances d'Amilyn avaient souscrit à son projet de proposer des consultations gratuites à des patients défavorisés. C'est pour cela qu'un tout nouveau dispensaire venait d'être créé au Brookdale Hospital Medical Center au cœur de la ville de New York, dans lequel se relayaient bénévolement les différents praticiens officiant à la clinique.

-OK, Charlie, tu peux assurer la garde de Kaydel à l'hôpital demain, tu es sûr ?

Amilyn roulait au pas sur l'allée parsemée d'ornières menant à la propriété de Maz Kanata. Au bout de deux heures et demi de trajet, elle était passée devant un panneau rouge et blanc à la sortie de la petite ville de Delmar indiquant que le haras n'était plus qu'à un kilomètre sur la gauche.

-Super, merci beaucoup Charlie, tu es un amour. Embrasse Marjory et les enfants pour moi. A bientôt, conclut-elle avant de couper la communication sur l'oreillette de son kit main-libres.

Le ciel était gris et menaçant. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir mais Amilyn sentait que l'accalmie n'allait pas durer. Elle gara son SUV devant la maison et aperçut Maz qui s'avançait déjà sous le porche.

-Eh merde ! jura-t-elle alors qu'en descendant de voiture, son talon s'enfonçait de cinq bons centimètres dans le sol boueux.

Quelle idée de quitter la clinique et de venir ici sans même repasser par son appartement pour se changer ! Sa paire de Louboutin toute neuve était maintenant en piteux état. Qu'importe. Récupérer Rey était plus important que toutes les paires d'escarpins de luxe de la Terre.

Elle progressa péniblement jusqu'à la maison en évitant les flaques et la gadoue et parvint tant bien que mal à rejoindre Maz sous la véranda.

-Joli tailleur, se moqua la petite femme derrière ses immenses lunettes.

-Ravie de te revoir aussi, Maz, répondit Amilyn en tentant désespérément de se débarrasser de la boue collée à ses semelles. Désolée pour ton plancher...

-Oh t'inquiète ! lâcha la grand-mère en tendant à présent les bras vers la nouvelle venue.

Les deux amies s'étreignirent et Maz proposa à Amilyn de troquer ses talons-hauts contre une paire de bottes en caoutchouc.

-Tu viens encore pour tenter de convaincre Rey, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle tandis que la psychologue finissait d'enfiler le pied gauche.

-Elle est là ?

-Aux écuries. Elle examine notre nouvelle acquisition.

Amilyn baissa les yeux, soudain hésitante, et Maz s'empressa d'ajouter:

-Son travail à la clinique lui manque. Elle dit qu'elle est parfaitement heureuse de rester ici au haras pour s'occuper des chevaux mais elle ne trompe personne et surtout pas moi.

-Tu penses qu'elle est prête à m'écouter aujourd'hui ?

-Quand tu es venue il y a trois mois de cela, tout était encore trop frais. Elle va un peu mieux maintenant. Ça peut marcher.

Amilyn se releva en lissant sa jupe crayon et en affichant désormais une mine résolue. Maz ne put réprimer un petit gloussement face à la dégaine improbable de son amie en tailleur Chanel et bottes de pluie. Cette dernière réussit par miracle à descendre l'escalier de la maison sans trébucher et emprunta sans attendre le chemin vers la grange principale.

La psychologue salua un des ouvriers en train de balayer l'entrée du bâtiment et ce dernier lui indiqua que Rey se trouvait dans le dernier boxe sur la droite. Elle se dirigea donc au fond du hangar et découvrit la jeune femme accroupie dans la paille en train d'examiner le genou d'une splendide pouliche alezane. Elle arborait, comme à son habitude, ses trois petits chignons à l'arrière de la tête et Amilyn s'appuya contre le chambranle pour la regarder faire d'un air attendri.

Rey palpait les muscles de l'animal en lui murmurant doucement « ça va aller, BB, ça va aller... ». Puis la jeune femme s'aperçut enfin que quelqu'un l'observait.

-Amilyn ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, en se retournant. Puis elle se releva, épousseta son pantalon et alla rejoindre la psychologue qui attendait sur le seuil.

-Bonjour ma belle, répondit la doctoresse en l'entourant de ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

-Désolée, fit Rey en s'écartant vite et en désignant ensuite sa tenue de travail, je suis un peu crado.

-Pas de soucis, au point où j'en suis...

Rey la détailla alors de la tête aux pieds, remarqua les bottes en caoutchouc vertes et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Dis donc, je trouve cette paire de Jimmy Choo très...tendance.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, fit Amilyn en levant les yeux au ciel, ta grand-mère s'est déjà bien fichue de moi à mon arrivée.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

-Alors dis-moi, comment tu vas ?

-Bien, bien... répondit Rey en refermant la porte du boxe.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une petite armoire, l'ouvrit et y déposa ses gants.

La psychologue ne devait pas laisser le silence s'installer. Il fallait entrer dans le vif du sujet et vite, mais sans brusquer ni braquer la jeune femme. Elle allait finalement se lancer quand, contre toute attente, Rey la devança :

-Rose m'a dit que la clinique marchait bien en ce moment ?

Amilyn sourit intérieurement. Maz avait raison au sujet de sa petite-fille. Le ton se voulait détaché mais la question n'avait pas été posée par pure politesse: le boulot lui manquait.

-En fait nous sommes totalement débordés, répondit la psychologue. Kaydel a démarré son congé maternité la semaine dernière, Dopheld est retourné vivre au Canada et du coup, avec deux kinés en moins, Rose et Snap se retrouvent avec le double de travail à faire.

Rey se contenta de hocher la tête sans dire un mot. Elle évitait toujours de croiser le regard de son amie et s'était mise à déplier et replier des couvertures qui étaient parfaitement rangées au départ sur une des étagères de l'armoire.

-Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver des remplaçants, s'empressa d'ajouter Amilyn.

-Je vois.

-Le dispensaire fonctionne bien lui aussi. Nous avons énormément de patients et l'hôpital va peut-être nous permettre de nous agrandir. Là aussi il va falloir trouver des gens pour assurer les gardes.

Les doigts de Rey se crispèrent soudain sur un tartan bleu et vert.

-Amilyn...

-Oh et Ethan a essayé sa nouvelle prothèse hier. Cet enfant est fantastique. Il a fait des progrès remarquables mais il continue à te réclamer tous les jours.

-Amilyn...soupira à nouveau la jeune femme.

-Rey, j'ai besoin de toi, lâcha enfin la psychologue. S'il te plaît. Il faut que tu reviennes. On a _TOUS _besoin de toi. Tu es une kinésithérapeute merveilleuse. Tu fais des miracles. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que les chevaux de ta grand-mère sont extrêmement chanceux de t'avoir, mais tu sais très bien que ta place n'est pas ici.

Rey daigna enfin relever la tête. Elle avait les yeux humides et ses lèvres tremblaient imperceptiblement.

-Je vais passer un diplôme de physiothérapie équine. Je suis en train de préparer l'examen.

Elle avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour paraître convaincante, ses mots sonnaient creux. Il n'y avait aucun enthousiasme dans sa voix et Amilyn ne put retenir un sourire triste.

-Rey...tu as toujours voulu travailler avec les gens, pas les chevaux.

La jeune femme essuya alors la traînée d'eau salée qui venait de couler sur sa joue d'un revers de la main.

-On va parler un peu toutes les deux d'accord ? murmura Amilyn, qui s'était avancée vers elle et caressait à présent son bras pour la réconforter. J'ai toute la soirée devant moi, je commence à trouver ces bottes très confortables et je meurs d'envie que ta grand-mère me prépare son fameux chili. Tu crois que je peux rester dîner ?

Rey lâcha un hoquet amusé et hocha la tête en reniflant. Amilyn passa un bras autour de ses épaules et les deux femmes se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maison.

OooooO


	2. Chapter 2

-Allô ?

-Gina, c'est moi. Je dois parler à Allan.

-Ah...Euh...Bonjour Mr Solo, bafouilla l'assistante. Alors, je suis désolée, mais Mr Snoke n'est pas disponible pour l'instant.

-Eh bien dites-lui de se libérer, c'est très important.

Ben attendit un peu trop longtemps que la jeune femme ne lui réponde. Des gens étaient en train de discuter en bruit de fond et il parvint à capter les mots « studio » et « prise » à l'autre bout de la ligne avant d'entendre une porte claquer. Le silence revint alors, seulement troublé par la respiration un peu trop rapide de Gina qui résonnait à nouveau contre son oreille. L'assistante s'était visiblement isolée pour continuer la conversation et Ben resserra sa prise sur son smartphone.

-D'ailleurs où êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet. Quand j'ai contacté le bureau de New York, on m'a seulement dit qu'Allan devait se rendre en Europe.

-Nous sommes actuellement à Londres.

-A Londres...répéta Ben d'une voix glaciale.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il tentait de joindre Snoke. En vain. Il tombait toujours sur la messagerie ou voyait son appel coupé au bout de deux sonneries. Et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi.

_Le sale enfoiré..._

-Et vous êtes là-bas pour ? Ben laissa volontairement sa phrase inachevée. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir quel mensonge Gina allait bien pouvoir inventer.

Aussi, entendit-il la jeune femme déglutir avant de se lancer.

-Mr Snoke a rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Lintra. Il a entendu dire qu'elle souhaitait changer d'agent artistique et il espère la convaincre de signer avec The First Order Agency. D'ailleurs ils sont en rendez-vous en ce moment et tout de suite après ils doivent partir dîner donc si vous pouviez rappeler plus tard, je suis sûre que-

Ben connaissait Tallie Lintra depuis maintenant six ans. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, tout le casting du nouveau "Galactic Fights" avait été réuni pour la lecture du scénario de l'épisode VII. La jeune actrice leur avait alors présenté Lena Atkins, son amie et agent. Les deux femmes étaient alors très proches, tout comme sur le tournage du dernier opus quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Gina, arrêtez de me raconter des bobards, lâcha-t-il en se redressant soudain sur son lit.

Son geste avait été trop brusque. Une violente douleur lui transperça les reins et il réprima un juron avant de poursuivre :

-Snoke n'a aucun rendez-vous avec Tallie.

Cette pauvre Gina était une assistante parfaite mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas eu de chance.

« Galactic Fights » n'était pas juste une série de films. C'était un phénomène de société qui faisait vibrer petits et grands et le chapitre final, sorti en salle juste avant Noel, clôturait quarante ans d'une saga épique. Avec cette dernière trilogie, Tallie et lui étaient devenus des stars adulées dans le monde entier et les gens aimaient le couple que son personnage, Kylo Ren, formait avec Kira, l'héroïne jouée par la jeune actrice. Contrairement à lui, cette dernière était très active sur internet et Ben avait découvert que plusieurs membres du personnel soignant de la clinique la suivaient sur les réseaux sociaux. La veille, il avait notamment croisé deux infirmières qui s'extasiaient devant un post de l'actrice qui sirotait apparemment un cocktail sur une plage de Polynésie. L'une d'elle était en train de lire la légende de la photo à haute voix au moment où il se rendait à sa séance de physiothérapie. « Retour à L.A dans une semaine ! En attendant je profite du soleil et de la mer ! ».

-Je ne comprends pas, je...

-Tallie est à Bora Bora, Gina, alors trêve de plaisanterie. Si vous êtes à Londres c'est pour qu'Allan rencontre Scott Riley. Et je parie qu'Armitage Hux est là lui aussi. C'est lui qui va me remplacer sur « Duel judiciaire », n'est-ce pas ?

Mais que croyait donc Snoke ? Qu'il était idiot ? Sur la toile, rien ne pouvait rester confidentiel bien longtemps de nos jours, surtout dans le domaine du show-business. Et Ben n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de ses journées à part lire et surfer sur le net. La jeune femme lâcha un long soupir. Elle capitulait.

-Mr Snoke voulait vous en parler, il a tenté de faire retarder le tournage mais le planning des autres acteurs était serré et il n'a pas réussi à convaincre Mr Riley.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de vous fatiguer, j'ai compris, cracha Ben avant de raccrocher et de jeter violemment son téléphone au pied de son lit.

Il était hors de lui. Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper à coups de poing contre les murs.

_Putain, c'est pas vrai..._

Il fallait qu'il sorte absolument de cette chambre pour prendre l'air. Il étouffait ici. Sa blessure au dos l'élança à nouveau et il avala un des deux comprimés posés sur sa table de nuit. Puis il se leva péniblement, attrapa le déambulateur près du lit et mit une éternité à atteindre le placard. Il arrivait désormais à se tenir debout, à marcher plusieurs mètres, mais la rééducation n'allait pas assez vite à son goût.

Il enfila lentement son jean, son T-shirt et son pull en grimaçant. Il aurait pu appeler une infirmière pour l'aider mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il détestait dépendre des gens. Il détestait son état. Et il se détestait en ce moment même.

Derrière lui, il entendit son téléphone vibrer. Le numéro de son avocat s'afficha à l'écran.

L'accident avait eu lieu en novembre, un mois avant la sortie du film. On l'avait rappelé pour tourner des scènes supplémentaires car des modifications du scénario avaient été décidées au dernier moment. Il avait juste à faire des reshoots de scènes de combat et enregistrer plusieurs lignes de texte. Il n'était pas forcément d'accord avec les changements effectués mais en bon professionnel, il s'était exécuté sans rechigner. Mais ce jour-là, tout avait basculé. Comme d'habitude, il avait absolument voulu faire lui-même la cascade. Il avait travaillé des mois pour parfaire ses mouvements alors que les câbles devaient l'emporter dans les airs pour mimer les sauts vertigineux qu'il était censé réaliser . Sauf qu'un des filins avait cédé.

Aujourd'hui, la procédure suivait son cours contre la société ayant fourni le matériel défectueux qui lui avait valu de traverser le panneau de décor en verre, pour finir projeté contre ce foutu pylône métallique.

Il ignora le message de Maître Hawkins et acheva de s'habiller. Il s'assit ensuite dans son fauteuil et dut se résoudre à souffrir encore un peu pour lacer ses sneakers.

Il était sept heures du matin. Il avait plu toute la nuit et les rayons du soleil filtraient timidement à travers les nuages gris. Il faisait frais mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'y aurait personne dans le parc.

Parfait.

Il récupéra son caban noir posé sur le sofa, évita de croiser son reflet dans le miroir près de la porte et conduisit son fauteuil hors de la chambre.

OooooO

Rey gara sa voiture sur le parking presque désert devant la clinique. Seuls les véhicules du personnel de garde étaient présents. La majorité des médecins démarraient d'habitude les consultations aux alentours de huit heures.

La jeune femme coupa le contact et resta quelques instants les mains posées sur le volant. Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux.

_Allez. Tu vas revoir tout le monde et tout va bien se passer. Les connaissant, ils auront préparé une petite fête pour toi, avec des serpentins, des confettis, et le délicieux gâteau à la vanille de Poe. Tu n'as qu'à traîner un peu dans le parc et faire le tour des services avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Ça va être une super journée._

Elle remonta le col de son duffle-coat, récupéra son parapluie et son sac à l'arrière et sortit pour rejoindre l'allée bordée d'arbustes qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Mais au lieu d'entrer dans le hall, elle bifurqua à gauche et se retrouva dans le jardin côté Ouest. Il y avait une petite aire de jeu pour les enfants et plus loin, diverses installations permettaient de faire des séances de rééducation à l'extérieur, l'été, à l'ombre des grands albizias.

Une bourrasque de vent glacé vint ébouriffer ses cheveux. Après s'être finalement laissée convaincre par Amylin de reprendre son poste à la clinique, elle avait décidé de changer de tête. Elle avait dit adieu à ses chignons et opté pour une coupe plus courte et plus moderne.

Un nouveau look pour un nouveau départ.

Elle dégagea les mèches folles de sa bouche, remonta sa capuche sur sa tête et emprunta le chemin qui contournait l'installation dans laquelle se trouvait la piscine chauffée pour arriver jusque sur la grande terrasse.

Ce mois de février était humide et triste. Il n'avait même pas neigé cette année et Rey se fit la réflexion que le climat était bel et bien en train de se détraquer. Les arbres du parc étaient toujours aussi dégarnis mais le gazon redevenu vert était entretenu à la perfection par les jardiniers. L'air vif du matin emplissait ses poumons et elle respira en souriant le parfum de la terre mouillée et de la forêt toute proche. Le docteur Holdo avait raison. Cet endroit lui avait manqué.

Son regard bifurqua un instant vers les hautes fenêtres de l'aile Sud. C'est là que se trouvaient les chambres de luxe des patients. Son cœur accéléra un peu et elle prit à nouveau une grande inspiration.

_Tout va bien se passer._

C'est alors que la pluie se mit à tomber. Au départ, juste quelques gouttes puis un torrent s'abattit sur la terrasse. Rey se réfugia rapidement sous l'auvent. Au même moment elle sentit son portable vibrer dans son sac. Quand elle déverrouilla l'écran elle constata qu'elle avait reçu un texto de Maz. Sa grand-mère voulait savoir si elle était bien arrivée.

Rey pianota sur le clavier « Prête à attaquer ma journée de boulot malgré le temps pourri ! » puis elle tendit le téléphone face à elle pour se prendre en photo en train de faire un clin d'œil, tout en montrant du doigt l'inscription « Clinique Whitegrove » sur un petit panneau derrière elle. Elle s'apprêtait à envoyer son selfie quand une voix l'interpella soudain.

-Hey, vous !

Un homme en fauteuil roulant remontait le petit chemin conduisant à la forêt à toute vitesse. Rey se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à une heure aussi matinale dans le parc. Quand il fut un peu plus près, la première chose que Rey remarqua fut la fine bande adhésive grise apposée sur le côté droit de son visage. Elle partait du dessus de son sourcil et barrait sa pommette jusqu'à sa mâchoire. La jeune femme avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir plusieurs patients de Gwendoline Phasma arborer ce genre de pansement censé favoriser la cicatrisation suite à une opération de chirurgie esthétique. Malgré cela, elle continua de le regarder avancer avec de grands yeux ronds et il vint s'arrêter juste devant elle. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient et le pavillon de ses oreilles un peu trop grandes dépassait légèrement d'entre ses mèches sombres. Bizarrement, elle trouva ça mignon. Ses prunelles sombres lançaient des éclairs et la jeune femme fut soudain comme absorbée par l'intensité de son regard. Elle avait déjà vu ce type quelque part mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où. D'autant plus qu'elle bloquait béatement sur les lèvres de l'inconnu. Par tous les Saints... Il avait vraiment des lèvres sublimes.

\- Pour quel torchon est-ce que vous travaillez ? Comment avez-vous passé la sécurité ? se mit-il à hurler tout d'un coup. Je vous préviens ! Si cette photo se retrouve dans la presse, je vous traîne en justice, vous et le journal qui vous a embauchée !

Le charme fut aussitôt rompu. Rey le dévisagea encore quelques secondes sans trouver quoi répondre et c'est là qu'elle le reconnut enfin. Elle se rappela le portrait placardé dans les rues de New York pendant des semaines. C'était Ben Solo, l'acteur qui jouait dans « Galactic Fights » et le cauchemar de Rose depuis un mois.

-Je, euh...pardon ? balbutia Rey, un peu prise au dépourvu par ce déferlement soudain d'agressivité.

Contre toute attente, Ben tenta de saisir son téléphone. Assis sur sa chaise, il avait une carrure plutôt impressionnante mais Rey recula d'un pas et esquiva.

-Non mais il faut vous calmer là !

-Je vous ai vu me prendre en photo depuis le chemin.

-Alors dès que quelqu'un utilise son téléphone devant vous c'est forcément pour vous prendre en photo ? C'est une clinique privée ici avec des patients, du personnel soignant et une floppée d'agents de sécurité qui patrouillent aux quatre coins du parc ! Et la première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit c'est que je suis un paparazzo ?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que des journalistes arrivent à pénétrer dans l'enceinte pour tenter d'obtenir des scoops.

-Eh bien moi je travaille ici.

-Ah bon ? ça fait deux mois que je suis là et c'est la première fois que je vous vois !

-J'ai fait un break quelques temps et je reprends justement aujourd'hui ! Et pour votre information, je viens seulement de prendre un selfie !

Rey fit afficher l'image sur son téléphone et la lui brandit sous le nez tout en abaissant sa capuche.

_Non mais quel abruti ! Elle pensait que Rose avait exagéré en lui racontant que ce mec était un sale con mais apparemment, c'était vraiment le cas._

-Vous voyez ?

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, les traits de Ben Solo se détendirent un peu et il fit jouer sa mâchoire inférieure comme pour masquer son embarras. Et quand il releva la tête vers elle, il demeura à son tour immobile, à la dévisager. Encore ce regard insondable qui semblait vouloir l'aspirer toute entière. Ses lèvres sublimes s'étaient mises à trembler. Ses mains aussi. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit furieux. Il devait être frigorifié. Les gouttes de pluie continuaient de glisser le long de ses cheveux sombres et de ses joues blafardes pour aller s'écraser sur le col de son manteau.

-OK. Au temps pour moi, lâcha-t-il soudain en faisant brusquement demi-tour avec son fauteuil.

Puis il commença à s'éloigner, le long de l'allée menant à l'entrée, sous la pluie battante.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Non mais attendez-moi ! Oh !

La jeune femme ouvrit son parapluie avant de courir pour le rejoindre. Elle se mit à marcher à ses côtés d'un pas rapide en les abritant tous les deux. Il faisait exprès d'accélérer mais elle tint la cadence.

-Vous pourriez au moins vous excuser mieux que ça !

-Toutes mes excuses, lança-t-il sans conviction, en fixant le chemin devant lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée du bâtiment principal et les portes s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. La jeune femme stoppa net sur le seuil tandis que Ben Solo continuait pour se diriger tout droit vers les ascenseurs en laissant une traînée d'eau sur le sol poli.

-Bonjour Monsieur Solo ! Et oh, bonjour Mademoiselle Kanata !

La voix enjouée de Charles Threepio, le réceptionniste, s'éleva de derrière le comptoir de l'accueil.

Ben leva simplement la main pour saluer le brave homme avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel sur le mur face à lui.

Quand la cabine s'ouvrit, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et fit pivoter son fauteuil afin de se retrouver a nouveau face au hall.

Rey était encore en train de fulminer et il tendit le bras vers le panneau de commande sans la quitter des yeux. Le coin de ses lèvres se releva légèrement en un petit sourire de défi juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

-Crétin... marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, tandis qu'un frisson étrange lui parcourait l'échine.


	3. Chapter 3

-Alors je lève à nouveau mon verre de jus d'orange en l'honneur de Rey, qui nous fait l'immense plaisir de revenir travailler parmi nous !

Amilyn affichait un sourire radieux. La salle de débriefing avait été décorée avec des ballons multicolores et le staff médical au complet était réuni autour d'un petit déjeuner royal. Tout le monde était ravi de retrouver la jeune kinésithérapeute.

-Merci, c'est très gentil à vous, répondit Rey, alors que son collègue infirmier Peter Chewbacca, un colosse de deux mètres, passait son bras autour de ses épaules et la serrait contre lui.

Elle aimait vraiment tout le monde ici et elle fut vraiment très touchée par les applaudissements et les hourras qui suivirent le toast du docteur Holdo.

Après avoir reposé son gobelet, cette dernière dut donc élever la voix pour annoncer à l'assemblée :

-Bon alors par contre, je suis désolée de devoir déjà mettre fin à ce petit pot d'accueil, mais il est déjà 8H30 et nous avons pas mal de choses à voir ce matin au sein du service kiné ! Emportez toutes les viennoiseries que vous voulez et bonne journée à tous !

-Je suis très heureux que tu sois là, fit Poe en embrassant son amie sur la joue avant de sortir avec le reste du personnel.

Ceux qui étaient restés s'installèrent autour de la grande table de réunion, et les nouveaux plannings furent distribués. Amilyn prit ensuite place en bout de table et déclara :

-Alors voilà, après plusieurs départs au sein de l'équipe, et compte tenu du fait que Rose et Charlie, ici présents, se sont portés volontaires pour aller travailler au dispensaire de New York durant les semaines à venir, j'ai dû réaffecter certains patients et revoir les emplois du temps. Tout est inscrit sur le document que je vous avez là et voilà aussi les dossiers médicaux.

Snap Wexley fit passer à Rey sa pile de chemises cartonnées et elle commença à lire les noms sur les étiquettes :

_Harriet Harper._

_Lewis O'Hara._

_Ethan Fallon._

_Ben Solo._

_Carol Doug-_

_Hein ? Quoi ! Mais ..._

Tandis qu'Amilyn continuait ses explications, la jeune kiné releva alors la tête pour lancer un regard de détresse à Rose, assise de l'autre côté de la table. Cette dernière articula un « quoi ? » silencieux et Rey compris que son amie n'était pas au courant qu'elle venait d'hériter de Solo.

Le docteur Holdo acheva enfin son petit speech et souhaita une nouvelle fois bonne journée à tout le monde. Alors que la salle se vidait, Rey, son listing toujours à la main, se leva et s'avança vers elle.

-Euh, excusez-moi Amilyn, mais je vois que j'ai le nom de Ben Solo écrit sur ma feuille.

Rose l'attendait près de la porte et, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut la jeune asiatique se mordre soudain la lèvre et froncer les sourcils.

-Oui et donc, il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Amilyn.

Rey se trouva soudain très bête. Elle n'allait pas commencer à faire la difficile sur la répartition des patients dès le premier jour de son retour à la clinique, même si sa rencontre avec Ben Solo la veille n'avait pas été des plus cordiales.

-Non, non, tout va bien, je... je suis tombée sur lui hier dans le parc. Il a l'air charmant, mentit-elle alors éhontément.

Le visage du docteur Holdo se détendit et Rey se força à sourire.

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment proche de la famille Organa-Solo. Leia et son frère Luke Skywalker sont des amis très, très chers, expliqua la psychologue. L'accident de Ben nous a tous laissé sous le choc. Rose a déjà fait un travail remarquable avec lui et je suis ravie que tu prennes le relais.

-Pas de soucis, répondit Rey, résignée, en récupérant ses dossiers sur la table. Je vais aller étudier tout ça.

-Bon courage, ma belle. Et je te l'ai dit. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as le moindre problème, d'accord ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et alla rejoindre Rose qui patientait dans le couloir.

-La poisse, marmonna la petite brunette, alors qu'elles s'éloignaient toutes les deux de la salle de réunion. Je ne savais pas que c'est toi qui allais le récupérer .

-C'est bon, Rose. Je vais gérer.

-Je n'en doute pas. Je suis sûre qu'avec toi, Solo deviendra doux comme un agneau !

OoooooO

Rey était assez satisfaite. Elle avait trouvé un petit studio à louer sur Greenwich et sa journée de travail de la veille s'était plutôt bien passée. Elle avait fait la connaissance d'Harriet Harper une grand-mère un peu loufoque à qui Poe avait posé une prothèse de hanche et Lewis O'Hara, un champion de snowboard, qui s'était fait une double fracture tibia-péroné en faisant du hors-piste à Aspen. La jeune kiné avait surtout été rassurée de constater qu'elle reprenait rapidement ses marques.

Ce matin, elle avait revu le petit Ethan Fallon, et elle dégustait à présent des lasagnes assise à une des tables de la cafétéria. Le dossier de Ben Solo était ouvert devant elle et elle parcourait des yeux les diverses informations le concernant.

_Admission : 1 décembre 2019_

_Statut : Fracture vertébrale en D7 et D8 avec compression de la moelle épinière. Lacération faciale sans atteinte osseuse du profil droit._

_Interventions réalisées au St Thomas Hospital de Londres le 16 novembre 2020._

_Vertébroplastie réalisée par le Dr Wellington,_

_Chirurgie esthétique réparatrice en urgence réalisée par le Dr Hames le 16 novembre 2020._

_Préconisation de soins : Port d'un corset pour une durée de deux mois. Physiothérapie, balnéothérapie et kinésithérapie / Sevrage du corset et reconditionnement musculaire._

Elle était en train de consulter les notes de Rose en bas de page quand cette dernière arriva justement, accompagnée de Poe.

-Hey, salut tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-elle en refermant et en poussant les dossiers pour qu'ils puissent poser leurs plateaux repas.

-Alors comment se passe cette reprise, Rey ? Tout va bien ?

-On ne peut mieux. Et toi, Poe ? Pas trop triste que Kaydel soit partie ?

-Tu rigoles ? J'étais sans arrêt en train de lui dire de lever le pied ! Et là, elle doit tourner en rond à la maison et chercher désespérément un truc à réparer ou à repeindre dans la future chambre des bébés.

-Tu te rends compte que tu seras papa de jumeaux dans quelques semaines ? fit Rose Tico en attaquant le contenu de son assiette.

-Comme si je ne flippais pas assez comme ça, Rose, merci de me le rappeler, rétorqua Poe en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Non sans rire, les filles, je vous jure, je stresse comme un fou. Je sens que vais être nullissime comme père.

-N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi à l'aise avec les enfants, tu vas être génial ! D'ailleurs, regarde, Ethan t'adore. Tu as fait un super boulot avec sa prothèse. Tu es son héros.

-Ethan, c'est mon pote « Galactic Fights ». Il est génial. Mais je crois plutôt que c'est sur toi qu'il a craqué, Rey. La semaine dernière, j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire que tu revenais et ensuite il m'a tanné tous les jours pour savoir quand tu arrivais ! Je crois que ce gamin est carrément prêt à t'épouser ! sourit l'orthopédiste.

Le visage de Rey se ferma soudain. Elle se mit à triturer sa nourriture dans son assiette et Rose en profita pour lancer au latino un regard noir. Mais Poe fronça les sourcils et décida qu'il allait continuer de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Et sinon? Tu as des nouvelles de Finn ?

Rose leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Rey plantait finalement sa fourchette dans ses lasagnes pour la porter à sa bouche.

-Non aucune nouvelle. Et c'est tant mieux, répondit-elle en avalant sa bouchée.

-Bon sang, mais quel connard celui-là ! pesta Poe.

-Dameron...s'énerva cette fois Rose.

-Quoi ! C'est vrai ! Désolée Rey, mais te laisser en plan comme ça, je trouve ça lamentable.

Rey n'avait pas du tout envie de revenir sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle appréciait la sollicitude de l'orthopédiste mais aujourd'hui, elle avait juste besoin de se concentrer sur son boulot. Point.

Rose l'avait compris et elle ramena alors habilement le cas Ben Solo sur le tapis.

-Alors comme ça, tu vois « Grincheux » cet après-midi ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le dossier en haut de la pile devant son amie.

-Ouaip, fit Rey en se pinçant les lèvres.

La jeune femme leur raconta alors sa rencontre avec l'acteur dans le parc la veille.

-Non mais quel mufle, sans rire ! s'emporta Rose. Ce mec fait vraiment exprès d'être antipathique ! J'ai essayé toute la semaine dernière de faire avec lui un peu de relaxation, sans succès ! Et pourtant, je reste persuadée que c'est la solution pour lui retirer le bâton qu'il a planté dans les fesses ! ça ou le laisser une bonne heure se geler les coucougnettes dans le caisson de cryothérapie.

-Franchement tu exagères Rose, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter un peu avec lui, il n'est pas si désagréable, fit Poe.

-Oui alors tu dis ça parce que tu es fan de son personnage dans « Galactic Fights » et qu'il a accepté de signer ta poupée collector.

-Et c'était très sympa de sa part ! s'exclama Dameron. Surtout après ce qui lui est arrivé.

Rose roula des yeux en soupirant bruyamment.

-Ecoute Poe, je ne doute pas qu'il doit être très difficile de passer du statut de star montante du cinéma arpentant les « red carpets » à celui de patient de Rose Tico crapahutant tous les jours sur un simple tapis de marche. Mais récupérer sa mobilité va prendre du temps. Il va falloir qu'il se fasse à cette idée. Ensuite il pourra recommencer à faire des films et à être la coqueluche du tout Hollywood.

-Tu oublies la balafre sur son visage. Difficile de décrocher des rôles de beau gosse dans les blockbusters avec une cicatrice pareille, signala Poe.

-Gwen va lui arranger ça, intervint Rey.

-OK les filles, c'est bon, vous ne l'aimez pas. Mais mettez deux secondes son sale caractère de côté et reconnaissez quand même que c'est un sacré bon acteur. Il est excellent dans la nouvelle trilogie. En tant que fan de la première heure de « Galactic Fights », j'étais sceptique au début quand j'ai su qu'il allait en être l'un des personnages principaux mais je dois reconnaître que ce mec a vraiment quelque chose de spécial, une présence, un charisme...Il est doué.

-Kaydel sait que tu as viré de bord, Poe ? lâcha Rose en se mettant à rire.

-Ah ah, très drôle Tico.

-Effectivement, j'ai vraiment apprécié hier, quand il m'a crié dessus. Il était parfait dans son rôle de « big bad » charismatique, se moqua Rey.

-Non mais avoue quand même qu'il déchire en Kylo Ren !

-Désolée de te décevoir, Poe, mais je n'ai vu aucun « Galactic Fights ».

L'orthopédiste dévisagea soudain Rey avec de grands yeux.

-Tu plaisantes ? Aucun ? s'exclama-t-il sur un ton tragi-comique.

-Aucun, confirma la jeune kiné.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il, paniqué, en se tournant vers Rose.

-Moi j'ai vu le dernier mais franchement je n'ai pas trouvé ça transcendant. Après, Solo n'est pas mal dedans, c'est vrai...

-Pffff... râla le latino. En tous cas, contrairement à vous, j'en connais une qui semble vraiment apprécier le talent et la compagnie du fils de la sénatrice Organa.

-Tu parles d'Amilyn ? ricana Rose.

-Amilyn est une grande amie de Leia Organa, certes. Je parie même qu'elle a connu Solo en culottes courtes mais non. Je parle de Bazine Nétal...

\- Solo sort avec Bazine Nétal ? s'étonna Rose.

-Elle l'a accompagné quand il est arrivé à la clinique en décembre.

Rey, qui écoutait ses amis en silence, attrapa son verre et but une gorgée d'eau.

_Bazine Nétal. La bombe atomique, mannequin star de la célèbre marque de sous-vêtements Victoria's Secret et tout récemment nouvelle égérie Dior. Rien que ça..._

-Oui bon, il sort peut-être avec un canon, mais en tous cas, notre cher Ben Solo va sûrement continuer à faire la tronche un moment, annonça Rose. Tout à l'heure, dans le hall, il était au téléphone avec un certain Snoke. Alors loin de moi l'idée d'espionner mais, j'ai pu entendre qu'il venait de perdre son rôle dans le prochain film de Scott Riley et vous ne devinerez jamais qui va jouer à sa place ! L'acteur le plus fabuleux de la planète ! Mon fantasme absolu ! Le seul, l'unique... Armitage Hux !

-Armitage Hux ? Le rouquin, grand, maigre, qui a toujours mauvaise mine ? se vengea Poe.

-Il n'a pas MAUVAISE MINE ! s'indigna la brunette.

-Rouquin, pâlichon et gaulé comme une allumette. C'est ça le type de mec qui te fait craquer Tico ?

Rey ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point les chamailleries de Rose et Poe étaient magiques. Mais il était déjà presque quatorze heures et la jeune femme se leva en récupérant son plateau et en calant ses dossiers sous son bras.

-Désolée, je dois y aller. J'ai une séance d'hydrothérapie avec Ben Solo justement.

Poe lui souhaita bon courage et Rose s'empressa d'ajouter alors qu'elle s'éloignait :

-Evite quand même de le noyer s'il devient trop pénible !

Rey la gratifia d'un pouce levé avant de sortir de la cafétéria.

OooooO

_Non, non, non, non..._

Elle venait de fouiller dans son sac et tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à trouver c'était son très mignon mais très sexy bikini rouge. Quand sa grand-mère avait proposé de l'aider à faire son sac trois jours plus tôt et que Rey lui avait demandé de récupérer un de ses maillots de bain dans la commode, elle aurait dû préciser qu'elle voulait le modèle sportif une pièce.

_Merde...14H05. Ben Solo devait l'attendre._

Tant pis. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle enfila le slip et ajusta le haut, avant de passer un short et un T-shirt par-dessus. Elle attrapa une serviette et chaussa ses tongs avant de quitter le vestiaire.

Un peu essoufflée, elle arriva à 14H08 près de la piscine.

Le grand brun, vêtu d'un peignoir blanc, était assis dans son fauteuil et lui tournait le dos. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand, sans même lui adresser un regard, il lâcha un « vous êtes en retard » agacé.

-Bonjour, je suis vraiment désolée, nous allons commencer tout de suite.

Ne reconnaissant pas la voix de Rose Tico, Ben Solo daigna enfin prêter attention à la jeune femme qui venait de se poster face à lui et qui lui tendait à présent les mains pour l'aider à se lever.

C'était elle. La fille du parc. Elle n'avait donc pas menti quand elle avait dit qu'elle travaillait ici.

-Tiens donc...murmura-t-il un peu surpris.

-Encore toutes mes excuses, je m'appelle Rey Kanata. Je remplace Rose et je serai votre nouvelle kinésithérapeute jusqu'à la fin de votre séjour ici.

-J'ai donc été tellement imbuvable que cette pauvre Mademoiselle Tico a décidé de fuir ?

Rey hésita un instant à lui répondre mais se ravisa.

-On va aller dans l'eau, Ok ? fit-elle en réitérant son geste.

Ben Solo regarda alors les paumes tournées vers lui et posa les siennes sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

-ça ira, merci, souffla-t-il en poussant pour se mettre debout.

Il avait serré les dents, fait tout son possible pour garder un visage impassible et il se tenait à présent bien droit, accroché à la barrière de sécurité juste devant lui.

_Quelle tête de mule..._

Puis il avança pour atteindre la petite plateforme, aménagée spécialement près du bord pour permettre aux patients de descendre dans l'eau. Avant d'y monter, il se débarrassa de son peignoir qu'il laissa pendre sur la rambarde. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent immédiatement sur la fine boursouflure verticale d'une dizaine de centimètre qui longeait sa colonne vertébrale. Puis elle avisa la silhouette de l'acteur dans sa totalité et réalisa à quel point il était en fait grand et massif. Ses épaules, son buste et ses cuisses étaient larges, et ses oreilles étaient toujours aussi mignonnes à dépasser ainsi d'entre ses mèches noires.

_Ce mec a quelque chose de spécial, une présence, un charisme, _avait dit Poe.

En tous cas, une chose était sûre, le physique de Ben Solo ne la laissait pas indifférente et ce short de bain bleu marine légèrement descendu sur ses hanches était vraiment, vraiment très seyant...

-Il est déjà 14H12. C'est quand vous voulez pour me dire ce que je dois faire.

La voix grave et tranchante du grand brun la fit sursauter. Aussi Rey détourna brusquement les yeux pour fixer l'horloge au-dessus de l'entrée.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang ? Voilà qu'elle bavait devant Solo comme une fangirl._

Elle se débarrassa en vitesse de son T-shirt, de son short, puis elle alla le rejoindre l'acteur dans la cabine qui la regarda alors avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Donc on va commencer par s'échauffer en marchant lentement sur une longueur, puis on enchaînera avec...

-Ah, parce que vous venez dans l'eau avec moi ? la coupa-t-il sans ménagement.

Rey leva le menton vers lui.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle en déglutissant.

A cause de l'étroitesse de la plateforme, elle avait à présent le nez au niveau de son cou. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps et l'odeur de chlore qui régnait tout autour d'eux n'arrivait pas totalement à masquer le parfum de sa peau.

_Un parfum plutôt agréable...Bergamote, vétiver..._

-Je préfère faire les exercices seul. Mademoiselle Tico ne venait jamais dans l'eau avec moi.

-Eh bien moi je vais rentrer dans ce bassin avec vous pour regarder comment vous bougez et peut-être pour vous manipuler un peu, renchérit-elle.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en actionnant la télécommande de la plateforme et tous les deux descendirent lentement dans l'eau. Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix et l'acteur sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se mettre à fixer un point droit devant lui.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il.

-Parfait, lâcha-t-elle à son tour en affichant volontairement son plus beau sourire.

Mais alors qu'elle croyait en avoir fini avec lui, il ajouta, toujours sans la regarder :

-Sympa votre tenue de travail.

En une fraction de seconde, Rey devint aussi cramoisie que son bikini. Mais elle ne se démonta pas.

-Oui alors comme vous aviez l'air vraiment très contrarié hier matin dans le parc, je me suis dit que vous seriez plus rassuré en voyant que je ne dissimulais pas d'appareil photo dans ma combi intégrale de natation.

-Effectivement, impossible de dissimuler quoi que ce soit là.

La plateforme toucha le fond du bassin et Ben Solo descendit.

_Ok, il voulait jouer à ça alors..._

-Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez accusée à tort d'être un paparazzo hier, rétorqua-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Mes plus plates excuses pour la méprise, Mademoiselle Kanata, lança-t-il en commençant à avancer le long du bassin.

_Il se fichait clairement d'elle. Damned. Ce type était exaspérant..._

Et elle n'avait aucune envie de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça même si elle savait qu'elle risquait de le regretter.

-J'espère aussi que contrairement à ma collègue, Rose Tico, je ne recevrais aucun objet à la figure dans les prochaines semaines, le tacla-t-elle.

Solo pivota lentement et revint se planter devant elle du haut de son mètre-quatre-vingt-dix. Ses prunelles couleur café l'engloutirent et Rey se sentit soudain toute petite.

Petite, mouillée et en bikini.

-Pour votre information, je ne lui ai rien "jeté à la figure" et j'ai déjà fait amende honorable auprès de Mademoiselle Tico. J'avoue ne pas être quelqu'un de facile et m'être comporté ce jour-là comme un véritable crétin. Je mérite donc tous les noms d'oiseaux que vous et votre collègue pouvez bien me donner. Est-ce que ça vous va ? Peut-on enfin démarrer ou dois-je encore m'auto-flageller avec des barbelés ?

Cette fois la jeune femme, la bouche entrouverte, ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Non ça ira, arriva-t-elle à articuler enfin en désignant de la main le bord du bassin.

Ils commencèrent tous les deux l'échauffement, Rey montrant les mouvements et Ben s'exécutant sans protester davantage. La demi-heure suivante s'écoula sans que Ben Solo ne prononce un seul mot. Rey, donnait ses instructions et corrigeait sa posture tout en le suivant le long du bassin. Elle voyait bien que le regard de l'acteur s'attardait parfois une ou deux secondes de trop sur son corps, toujours aussi intense et indéchiffrable. Elle faisait alors comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et s'accroupissait un peu plus pour que le niveau de l'eau dépasse sa poitrine.

_Foutu bikini._

Sur la dernière série, Rey remarqua qu'il avait plus de mal à bouger sa jambe droite et qu'il commençait à fatiguer.

-C'est excellent, Monsieur Solo, on va continuer comme ça encore sur une longueur de plus et ensuite on fera une petite pause.

-Ben.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'il venait enfin de lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

-Appelez-moi juste Ben, s'il vous plait. Je préfère.

_Oh mon dieu, venait-elle d'avoir droit à un « s'il vous plait » ?_

-Très bien, Ben, donc moi ce sera juste Rey.

Solo se contenta de hocher la tête. Ses traits se crispaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la plateforme.

-OK, on va finalement s'arrêter là, d'accord ? annonça la jeune femme. Ce que vous avez fait était très bien.

-Non c'est bon, je peux finir, rétorqua Ben en faisant demi-tour pour repartir.

En une brasse, Rey fut à ses côtés. Il sursauta quand elle posa les mains sur lui, l'une pour relever sa cuisse à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et l'autre glissant au bas de son dos. La pression qu'elle exerça au niveau de l'os de son bassin arracha au jeune homme un gémissement de douleur.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. On arrête là. Je sais que dans l'eau tout a l'air plus facile mais c'est un effort tout aussi intensif qu'en salle.

Elle aida alors Solo à reposer son pied en douceur et ce dernier lui jeta alors un regard de défi.

-Je peux continuer.

-Et moi je vous dis que c'est bon. Vous avez mal, je le vois bien et nous avons suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez sortir de l'eau, prendre une bonne douche et aller vous reposer dans votre chambre.

-Je peux faire plus...

Il avait baissé la tête mais Rey pouvait à présent sentir de la frustration et la colère dans sa voix.

-Cela ne sert à rien de trop forcer sur une séance Ben, cela ne va pas accélérer le processus de guérison. La prochaine fois, on pourrait alterner les exercices classiques avec des exercices de relaxation. Vous savez, ça peut vous aider à vous détendre et améliorer votre...

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous vous êtes passées le mot ou quoi ? Je l'ai déjà dit à Rose Tico et je vais vous le dire à vous aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin de perdre mon temps à méditer pour « écouter mon corps » ou je ne sais quelle autre fadaise. J'ai besoin de pouvoir remarcher normalement le plus vite possible, c'est tout !

Le ton était monté. Rey n'avait pas envie que la situation s'envenime encore mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention de se laisser faire.

-Ecoutez, je pense que je suis plus qualifiée que vous pour...

-C'est trop long, la coupa-t-il encore une fois. J'ai été opéré il y a trois mois et cela fait un mois que j'ai retiré ce fichu corset. Là, je marche à peine correctement et j'ai l'impression de ne plus faire aucun progrès ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre ma carrière en standby plus longtemps. Je suis en train de perdre trop d'opportunités.

-Votre moelle épinière a été comprimée par l'hématome dû à la fracture. Le choc que vous avez subi n'était pas anodin. Alors il est normal que...

Solo tapa alors du plat de la main sur la surface de l'eau en grognant et remonta finalement sur l'élévateur. Les choses avaient dérapé en quelques secondes et elle était à présent aussi énervée que lui. Il activa la plateforme, remonta seul sur le bord et enfila son peignoir avant de se diriger vers son fauteuil.

Rey, l'avait regardé faire, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de réagir. Il était hors de question que Ben Solo s'en tire à si bon compte. Elle s'extirpa de l'eau avant d'aller lui barrer le chemin.

-Ben, vous avez eu le privilège d'être pris en charge par d'excellents chirurgiens en Angleterre qui ont fait un travail remarquable mais la rééducation après ce genre de trauma ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigts! fulmina-t-elle, un doigt pointé dans sa direction. Vous pensez qu'ici nous sommes incompétents ? Que votre guérison n'est pas assez rapide ? PARFAIT ! Changez de clinique !

Les yeux d'ambre de Ben Solo étaient revenus accrocher les siens et glissèrent cette fois lentement et ostensiblement le long de son corps. Le premier réflexe de la kiné fut se croiser ses bras devant sa poitrine mais elle se retint. Hors de question de jouer les jeunes filles effarouchées. Son index accusateur toujours braqué sur lui, elle cala son autre poing sur sa hanche.

-C'est vous qui voyez, ajouta-t-elle crânement.

Il fit un pas de plus en avant et le doigt de la jeune femme entra en contact avec ses splendides pectoraux. Puis, contre toute attente, Ben Solo approcha son visage tout près du sien. Le souffle chaud de sa respiration vint caresser les lèvres de Rey qui se figea sur place.

-Excellente idée, Miss Kanata, lâcha-t-il.

Leurs bouches n'étaient à présent séparées que de quelques centimètres et là, une curieuse pensée traversa l'esprit de Rey: elle se demanda si, sur les plateaux de tournage, ses partenaires féminines sur le point de l'embrasser ressentaient le même trouble qu'elle en ce moment même.

Soudain, un raclement de gorge résonna depuis l'entrée de la piscine. C'était Larma d'Acy. Elle venait récupérer Ben Solo car il était presque 15H.

-Tout va bien ? demanda l'aide-soignante.

Rey s'écarta brusquement de lui et il put enfin regagner son fauteuil.

-Oui, nous avons fini. Vous pouvez me reconduire à ma chambre, annonça-t-il en roulant droit vers Larma sans se retourner.

Tous les deux disparurent ensuite dans le couloir.

Rey se passa alors les mains sur le visage avant de s'asseoir sur la margelle et de se laisser glisser à nouveau dans l'eau.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle venait carrément de crier sur Solo pour lui conseiller de quitter les lieux. Et c'est apparemment ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Qu'allait dire Amylin en apprenant qu'elle avait déjà réussi à se mettre à dos le fils de sa meilleure amie et peut-être même réussi à le faire fuir ?

La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et disparut sous la surface.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Voilà la suite. Je tiens à prévenir quand même: dans ce chapitre, il est fait mention de tentative de suicide.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 4 :**

Quatrième étage de l'aile Sud.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Rey sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Soudain sa poitrine fut comme écrasée dans un étau et l'air peina à entrer dans ses poumons.

Sa vision se troubla et le sol se mit à tanguer. Elle distinguait a peine les numéros inscrits en lettres d'argent a côté des chambres de part et d'autre du couloir. Les battements de son cœur pulsaient fort contre ses tempes et tous les bruits alentours étaient étouffés. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, elle n'entendait plus aucun son.

Et ce corridor qui bougeait sans arrêt...

Elle appuya une main contre le mur. La gravité jouait contre elle. Ses jambes pesaient des tonnes et pourtant elle savait qu'elle devait arriver jusqu'à la chambre au bout de l'allée. La chambre 11.

Elle déglutit péniblement et sortit de la cabine. C'etait étrange. Plus elle marchait et plus le bout du couloir semblait s'éloigner et impossible à atteindre. Alors, un pas après l'autre, elle tenta de progresser lentement, en s'appuyant contre le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, par Dieu sait quel miracle, elle arrive jusqu'à la bonne porte.

L'étau se resserra encore, sa gorge aussi. Ses doigts agrippèrent la poignée.

C'était verrouillé. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces mais ce fut peine perdue. Pourtant elle devait entrer. Elle le savait. Il fallait faire vite. Elle essaya encore. Son épaule butta plusieurs fois contre le bois et elle se mit à crier, à appeler à l'aide, le plus fort qu'elle put. Mais elle n'avait plus de voix et quand elle regarda en arrière, elle ne vit personne. Elle était seule. Seule et impuissante face à la porte fermée de la chambre 11.

Alors elle se mit à pleurer et à taper du poing contre le battant, encore et encore.

_Lindsay ! Lindsay !_

Pas de réponse. Elle arrivait trop tard.

Rey se réveilla en sursaut, complètement désorientée.

Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'elle était assise sur son lit, dans son petit appartement de Greenwich, tremblante et trempée de sueur au milieu de ses draps en bataille. Sa main se porta instinctivement à sa poitrine et elle se força à respirer calmement.

_C'est fini. Allez...Reprends-toi..._

Une minute supplémentaire passa avant qu'elle ne se décide à se lever, encore un peu fébrile, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau, but au robinet et s'aspergea la figure à plusieurs reprises. Puis elle resta un moment ainsi, penchée au-dessus du lavabo pour remettre ses pensées en ordre.

Elle croyait en avoir terminé avec les cauchemars. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'ils n'étaient plus venus perturber son sommeil mais Rey se doutait bien que son retour à la clinique allait forcément faire remonter les mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Pourtant, il était temps de tourner la page. Sa vie ne pouvait pas rester figée sur cet incident indéfiniment.

_Respire. Elle va bien. Lindsay va bien..._

La jeune femme observa une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur, s'essuya le visage avec une serviette et retourna dans la chambre. Le réveil sur la table de nuit affichait 6H30. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Elle tira alors les rideaux. Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à embraser l'horizon. Une belle journée s'annonçait.

Alors elle fouilla dans son placard, enfila une tenue de sport et ses chaussures de running. Elle attacha ses cheveux en arrière, attrapa ses clés et claqua la porte de son appartement. Dehors le vent frais du matin la fit frissonner. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, fit glisser son pouce sur l'écran de son téléphone et s'élança en courant dans la rue, le riff de guitare de « Thunderstruck » résonnant à fond dans ses écouteurs.

OoooooO

Amylin posa un grand mug de café fumant devant Ben.

-Du sucre ?

-Non ça ira, merci.

La psychologue s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil d'en face en croisant les jambes. Elle portait aujourd'hui un tailleur pantalon beige, et avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon flou à l'arrière de sa nuque. Cette femme avait toujours été d'une grande élégance. Leia et elle se connaissait depuis de nombreuses années et Ben ne se rappelait que trop bien les week-ends passés chez « tante Amylin » tandis que sa mère enchaînait les meetings politiques et que son père crapahutait dans la toundra ou dans la jungle amazonienne.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Rey ? demanda-t-elle avant de tremper les lèvres dans son _cappucino_.

-Elle est venue te voir ? répondit Ben du tac-au-tac.

-Non, pourquoi serait-elle venue me voir ?

-Parce que j'ai peut-être laissé entendre que j'allais partir.

-Et c'est le cas ? Tu as envie de nous quitter ? fit Amylin en se calant un peu plus contre son dossier.

-Tu sais très bien que j'aime « taquiner » les gens.

-Je sais oui...

Ben attrapa sa tasse et but une gorgée. La psychologue le fixait toujours sans ciller de ses prunelles bleu glacier.

-Il faut que tu sois patient. Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais que tu te sens impuissant, frustré, en colère, que tu as peur pour ton avenir dans le cinéma et que tu détestes te sentir dépendant.

Bien sûr qu'il avait peur. Peur de ne plus pouvoir faire ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, c'est-à-dire jouer la comédie. C'était sa raison de vivre.

Après son accident, tous ses amis et collègues lui avait témoigné de la sollicitude, lui avait envoyé des messages de soutien. Le réalisateur de l'épisode IX, G.G Adams, les producteurs, les membres du casting au complet lui avaient rendu hommage pendant la promo du film qu'il n'avait pu assurer. Les fans avaient levé des fonds, reversés ensuite en intégralité aux associations qui lui tenaient à cœur. Il avait remercié tout le monde, masqué sa détresse et tenté de faire bonne figure -compliqué certes avec la cicatrice qui lui barrait à présent la moitié du visage.

Le monde du cinéma était peut-être magique, mais impitoyable.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était devenu, en quelques années, la coqueluche des réalisateurs. Il avait enchaîné alternativement les films d'auteurs et les blockbusters et dans chacun d'eux, il avait toujours donné le meilleur de lui-même. Les critiques étaient dithyrambiques même si, lui, semblait toujours surpris qu'on puisse aimer ses performances. Il n'était jamais satisfait de ses prestations. Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait toujours faire mieux, qu'il devait toujours faire mieux. Peut-être que s'il avait fait mieux, autrefois, sa mère et son père seraient restés à la maison. Peut-être que s'il avait été un meilleur fils, il n'aurait pas eu à passer tous ces week-ends loin d'eux.

-Tu sais aussi que tu dois faire sortir tout ça, en parler, ajouta Amylin, comme toujours avec bienveillance.

-Nous en parlons déjà deux fois par semaine. La prochaine séance est prévue lundi, non ?

Il savait très bien que le ton badin qu'il employait volontairement ne fonctionnait pas avec Amylin. Elle le connaissait par cœur.

-C'est vrai, mais je peux t'écouter aussi en tant qu'amie. On n'a pas besoin de prendre rendez-vous pour ça.

-Je ne vais pas quitter la clinique, Amylin. J'étais juste fatigué hier et j'ai moyennement apprécié que ta petite protégée me fasse la morale. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment...

-Et ?

Elle attendait. Elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose.

-Et juste avant la séance, je me suis pris la tête avec mon agent au téléphone.

Les yeux fermés, Ben se pinçait à présent la racine du nez du bout des doigts.

-Allan Snoke ?

Le grand brun soupira alors et hocha la tête.

-J'ai essayé de le joindre toute la semaine et hier, j'ai enfin réussi à lui parler. On s'est expliqué et il a encore menti et tenté de m'embrouiller. J'ai appris qu'il s'était arrangé pour caser d'autres acteurs sur les rôles qu'on m'avait proposés, sans chercher à défendre mes intérêts ou à négocier avec les producteurs. Il n'a même pas nié. Il me reproche d'avoir pris la décision de faire mes cascades moi-même en décembre. Il m'a quasiment balancé à la figure que c'était de ma faute si j'étais dans cet état. Je risque de ne plus être « bankable » à présent donc je ne l'intéresse plus. Il ne me l'a pas dit de vive voix, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il pense. Donc, le ton est monté et je l'ai viré.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la psychologue.

-Ta mère va sabrer le champagne. Ça fait quarante ans qu'elle déteste ce type. Elle lui a toujours reproché la descente aux enfers de ton grand-père.

Ben finit par lâcher un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu veux plutôt dire qu'elle va organiser un défilé sur la 5ème avenue, avec fanfare, lâché de ballons, chars et feux d'artifice. En tous cas, je commence à penser que mon père n'avait pas tort à son sujet quand il me disait que Snoke ne s'intéressait qu'au fait que je sois le petit-fils d'Anakin Skywalker.

Amylin voyait bien que Ben était préoccupé. Les discussions tournant autour de sa si célèbre famille étaient toujours douloureuses pour lui.

-Tu vas lui annoncer quand ? A ta mère je veux dire.

-Demain, je suppose. Elle m'a invité à déjeuner avec elle.

-Je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle essaie toujours d'arranger les choses avec toi. Leia t'aime énormément et elle a eu très peur pour toi.

Ben leva les yeux vers la quinquagénaire aux cheveux mauves.

-Je sais, Amylin... C'est juste dommage qu'il ait fallu attendre la mort de Han pour qu'on parvienne à se parler sans que ça finisse en dispute.

-Vous avez tous les deux de sacrés caractères.

-Quand elle saura pour Snoke, j'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas remettre le cas de Luke sur le tapis.

-Ton oncle est toujours en Inde ?

-Oui, retraite spirituelle dans un espèce de « centre ». Il doit y passer encore un mois je crois.

-Leia m'a dit qu'il l'appelle toutes les semaines pour voir comment tu vas, l'informa la psychologue.

Ben partit d'un nouveau rire.

-Il appelle ? Depuis son trou perdu au fin fond du Rajasthan ?

-Luke a toujours été un homme plein de ressources.

Les yeux d'Amylin s'étaient mis à briller en prononçant ces mots. Ben s'etait toujours demandé si elle n'avait pas en fait un peu le béguin pour son oncle excentrique.

-J'espère qu'un jour tu feras aussi la paix avec lui, ajouta-t-elle.

Cette fois, Ben ne répondit pas et déposa son mug vide sur la table basse. Amylin n'insista pas.

-Donc, pour en revenir à Rey Kanata, est-ce qu'il te serait possible de ne pas trop la « taquiner » à l'avenir ? Elle vient juste de revenir travailler pour moi, elle est extrêmement compétente et j'ai énormément d'affection pour elle.

-Donc elle a déjà travaillé ici. Et pourquoi est-elle partie ? demanda Ben.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Amylin et son sourire s'évapora. Ben la vit réfléchir un instant pour savoir si oui ou non elle allait lui répondre.

-Il s'est produit...un incident ici à la clinique l'année dernière, commença-t-elle.

La psychologue fit une courte pause avant de poser à son tour sa tasse vide devant elle.

\- Une de nos patientes qui séjournait ici en rééducation , la fille d'un magnat des affaires new-yorkais, a fait une tentative de suicide dans sa chambre. L'histoire a fait la Une de la presse à scandale pendant plusieurs semaines à cause d'un proche de la famille qui a tout raconté aux journalistes. Je suppose que, connaissant ton aversion pour les tabloïds, tu n'as pas entendu parler de tout ça?

Ben secoua la tête en guise de réponse mais la psychologue voyait bien qu'il attendait la suite.

-Nous avons tous été sous le choc, soupira tristement Amilyn, mais surtout Rey. Lindsay était sa patiente et c'est elle qui l'a trouvée à temps, inanimée dans sa chambre, et qui lui a sauvé la vie en appelant les secours.

Ben dévisageait à présent la quinquagénaire avec circonspection.

-Je ne comprends pas, elle a été inquiétée pour ça ?

-Non, non, bien sûr que non... Mais, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de culpabiliser parce que Lindsay et elle étaient devenues très amies. Rey disait qu'elle aurait dû comprendre, qu'elle aurait dû voir que la gamine n'allait pas bien. Du coup, elle a eu besoin de faire un break, de s'éloigner de la clinique quelques temps. Elle nous a beaucoup manqué. Mais il y a deux semaines de cela, j'ai enfin réussi à la convaincre de revenir et je t'assure que cette fille est une perle. Alors est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais faire la paix avec elle ?

Le regard de Ben semblait à présent perdu ailleurs. Amylin le vit faire ce petit mouvement de mâchoire qu'elle lui connaissait bien quand il était contrarié ou alors en pleine réflexion. Puis il se focalisa à nouveau sur elle et répondit:

-Je crois pouvoir faire ça, oui.

OooooO

Rey sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea en trottinant vers le bâtiment principal. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle allait essayer d'arranger les choses avec Ben Solo, en espérant que ce dernier ne soit pas déjà parti... Ils avaient normalement une séance ensemble à 10H et Rey avait espéré le rencontrer un peu plus tôt pour discuter et tenter une réconciliation. Tout en marchant, la jeune femme réajusta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et bifurqua sur la droite pour s'engager sur l'allée pavée. Son ventre se mit alors à gargouiller. Son footing matinal avait été plus long que prévu. Elle était rentrée, s'était douchée, préparée pour aller travailler et n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de partir pour la clinique. Elle s'était dit qu'elle passerait prendre un thé et un muffin plus tard à la cafétéria.

Quand elle arriva enfin devant l'entrée, elle vit un imposant minibus noir stationné devant la porte. Un homme attendait près du véhicule et quand Rey passa près de lui, il demanda :

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous savez si je peux laisser la voiture garée ici ou est-ce que je dois attendre Mr Solo dans le parking ?

Le visage de Rey se décomposa.

-Vous attendez Ben Solo ?

-Euh, oui, je viens de vous le dire.

\- Il quitte la clinique ?

_Non, non, non, c'est pas vrai...Il allait vraiment le faire alors..._

-Eh bien je sais juste que je dois le conduire à New York ce matin. J'étais censé n'arriver qu'à 10H mais comme j'avais une course plus tôt à Greenwich, je suis un peu en avance.

La jeune kiné consulta sa montre. Il était 9H15. Elle ne répondit pas au chauffeur qui l'interpellait à nouveau alors qu'elle s'élançait dans le hall, passait en trombe devant l'accueil et s'engouffrait de justesse dans l'ascenseur en train de se refermer.

-Mademoiselle Kanata, attendez ! Derrière son comptoir, Charles Threepio, en pleine discussion avec un couple de septuagénaires tenta lui aussi de l'arrêter mais ce fut peine perdue.

Dans la cabine, elle offrit volontiers un sourire à Larma d'Acy qui la fixait d'un air amusé.

-Bonjour Larma.

-Salut Rey. Quel étage ?

-Troisième s'il te plait.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le palier, Rey bondit à l'extérieur et emprunta d'un pas déterminé la passerelle reliant le bâtiment principal à l'aile Sud.

Il était indiqué dans le dossier de Ben Solo qu'il occupait la chambre numéro 9. Rey déboucha sur le couloir du troisième étage. Avec ses rangées de portes grises et ses murs écrus. Les images de son cauchemar lui revinrent alors en tête. La jeune femme eut un petit moment d'hésitation. Ses pas ralentirent mais elle continua quand même.

Quand elle se tint enfin devant la suite de Ben Solo, son ventre émit un nouveau bruit incongru et elle sentit soudain sa tête tourner un peu.

Elle aurait vraiment dû grignoter quelque chose avant de partir.

Elle leva alors le bras et frappa. Elle avait bien réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait lui dire sur le chemin de la clinique mais elle devait avouer que le manque de sucre et le fait de se retrouver ici mettait soudain à mal sa belle détermination.

Elle entendit un bruit de roulement sur le sol et quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit.

Ben Solo était debout devant elle, appuyé sur un petit déambulateur, en jeans et Henley blanc avec ses manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras. Il avait toujours les lèvres aussi roses, les épaules aussi larges, alors elle s'était évertuée à le fixer droit dans les yeux sans sourciller. Il eut l'air surpris de la trouver là et la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

-Bonjour Ben. Euh...alors voilà : les choses ont plutôt mal commencé entre nous et je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être tout reprendre depuis le début et faire en sorte que cela se passe mieux, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr. Vous n'avez pas à quitter la clinique, vraiment. J'ai quelque peu dépassé les bornes en vous criant dessus hier et...

-Stop, la coupa le grand brun.

Elle avait débité sa tirade sans respirer jusqu'à ce que Ben lève finalement la main devant son nez pour l'arrêter.

-Alors bonjour à vous aussi et non, je ne quitte pas « définitivement » la clinique, annonça-t-il sur un ton étrangement posé et presque amusé.

Rey se mit à le dévisager avec incompréhension et il réalisa qu'elle ne devait pas avoir eu son message.

-J'ai demandé à l'accueil qu'on vous prévienne hier soir mais visiblement cela n'a pas été fait. Je dois juste m'absenter pour le week-end. Mon avocat a organisé une entrevue à New York, cet après-midi, avec les fournisseurs du matériel défectueux responsable de mon accident. Je ne peux pas manquer cette médiation. Je vais aussi en profiter pour retrouver un peu mon appartement puisque je dois également déjeuner avec ma mère demain midi. Mais je serai de retour lundi matin.

-Oh...fut tout ce qu'arriva à répondre Rey en calant soudain sa main sur le chambranle de la porte pour se retenir de basculer en avant.

Ses jambes semblaient tout d'un coup ne plus vouloir la porter.

-Hey, ça va ? Vous êtes vraiment très pâle.

Elle leva péniblement les yeux vers Ben et ce dernier, l'observait à présent avec un air inquiet.

Il ouvrit alors la porte en grand, mit de côté son déambulateur et attrapa la main de la jeune femme.

-Oui je...balbutia Rey, de plus en plus faible, j'ai sauté le petit déjeuner et je n'ai pas trop mangé hier soir. Ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

-Entrez vous asseoir un moment.

-Non c'est bon, vraiment, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, surtout si vous devez partir.

Le grand brun serra alors ses doigts.

-Ecoutez, je ne suis pas vraiment en état de vous rattraper si vous tournez définitivement de l'œil au beau milieu du couloir donc vous entrez, vous allez vous asseoir à la table là-bas, vous mangez une de ces délicieuses brioches qu'on m'a apportées ce matin et je vais vous servir un peu de jus d'orange, OK ?

Rey hocha la tête et obtempéra. Elle pénétra alors dans la chambre et alla se laisser tomber sur la chaise désignée par Ben. Elle jeta ensuite un dernier regard à l'acteur qui s'était dirigé lentement vers la cuisine pour récupérer un verre et une carafe dans le frigo. Ce dernier lui intima une nouvelle fois de se servir dans le petit panier posé sur la table et quand elle mordit dans la brioche elle eut l'impression de revivre. Sans plus aucune retenue, elle engloutit la viennoiserie et en attrapa une autre. La bouche encore pleine, elle remercia Ben quand il posa la boisson devant elle, avant de prendre place sur la chaise d'à côté. Il la regarda vider son verre et soupirer de plaisir, et le coin de ses lèvres se releva légèrement. Rey le remarqua.

-Vous devriez le faire plus souvent, dit-elle en reposant son verre sur la table.

-Faire quoi ? Nourrir les gens ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Non, sourire.

Ben sembla un peu pris au dépourvu. Elle avait sorti ça de façon totalement spontanée. Rey et lui se dévisagèrent un moment sans parler et la jeune femme eut une nouvelle fois l'impression que les prunelles sombres et intenses de l'acteur cherchaient à percer son âme. Rey baissa les yeux la première. Elle ne devait plus être livide car elle sentait à présent ses joues chauffer un peu. Bénis soient les glucides tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Bon. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'autre à dire, ou alors qu'elle se lève et qu'elle parte. Mais elle voulait avant tout être sûre que tout était réglé avec Ben Solo.

-Donc, nous allons continuer à travailler ensemble ? demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

-Je pense que je vais en effet profiter encore quelques temps de votre savoir-faire.

Le ton de sa voix était moqueur. Mais Rey ne s'en offusqua pas cette fois. Elle sentait que c'était juste sa façon de saisir le rameau d'olivier qu'elle lui tendait.

-Merci pour les viennoiseries.

Solo lui répondit par un petit signe de tête. La hache de guerre semblait enfin enterrée.

Il était presque 10H et la petite collation qu'elle venait de prendre l'avait revigorée. Elle osa proposer son aide pour l'aider à enfiler son manteau et Ben accepta. Elle l'accompagna également jusque dans le hall, en portant son petit sac de voyage tandis que lui, vantait les mérites de ce nouveau déambulateur qu'on lui avait fourni.

-J'ai l'air d'un petit vieux avec ça mais c'est quand même cent fois mieux que le fauteuil, plaisanta-t-il.

-Bientôt vous n'en aurez même plus besoin, releva la jeune femme.

Une fois assis dans la voiture, il se coiffa d'une casquette de baseball, mit des lunettes de soleil et lui adressa même un petit salut de la main à travers la vitre teintée. Bizarrement, le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre un peu plus vite. C'était ridicule.

Elle regarda ensuite le minibus s'éloigner au bout de l'allée bordée de cyprès avant de sentir le bras de Poe Dameron se poser sur ses épaules.

-Bon, alors dis-moi toi...C'est vrai ça que tu n'as jamais vu un seul « Galactic Fights » ?

-Nope, soupira la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Ma pauvre Rey, nous devons donc absolument corriger cet état de fait scandaleux ! La météo prévoit de la pluie toute la journée de demain, qui se trouve être aussi ta journée de repos, alors voilà ce que je te propose : demain matin, tu viens à la maison et on se mate les vieux épisodes.

-Poe...

-Bon d'accord allez juste la postlogie. Allez, dis oui...Alleeeeeezzzz. Je vous ferai, à Kaydel aux jumeaux et à toi mon super gâteau à la vanille.

Poe la regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu, qui devaient faire craquer tout le monde quand il était gamin et sa femme aujourd'hui.

-OK, tu as gagné... capitula la jeune kiné.

-Yes ! s'exclama l'orthopédiste. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer !

-Je n'en doute pas, finit par sourire Rey alors que son ami l'entraînait à nouveau vers le hall.

OooooooO


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello ! Alors je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas en MP donc je le fais ici: MERCI à Hela Stark, takarae, Pink, kaelmona Lindt75 et Leeloo L de suivre cette histoire et pour d'avoir laissé des reviews ! ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Cette fic ne dépassera pas en principe les 10 chapitres donc on peut dire que nous en sommes à la moitié ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Allongée dans son canapé, bien au chaud sous un plaid en pilou, Rey regardait défiler sur sa télévision le générique de fin de l'épisode IX en serrant dans ses poings ses Kleenex roulés en boule.

-Non mais ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça...

Elle avait les yeux rouges et était à la fois bouleversée, frustrée et en colère.

La veille, sous un ciel maussade, elle était arrivée chez les Dameron dans la matinée, avec une bonne bouteille de vin et un bouquet de fleurs pour Kaydel. Après avoir discuté un peu autour d'un café, le trio s'était confortablement installé au salon et le marathon « Galactic Fights » avait alors commencé. Ils avaient regardé le premier opus de la postlogie, débattu sur le film tout en dégustant le succulent repas préparé par Poe, puis avaient tout de suite enchaîné avec l'épisode VIII.

Action, émotion, combats au sabre laser et batailles spatiales...Ce film était une pure merveille. Sans parler de la relation sublime et déchirante entre Kylo Ren, le personnage interprété par Ben Solo, et Kira, la jeune héroïne. Le réalisateur, Brian Jensen était un génie.

Comme beaucoup de monde, Rey avait, bien sûr, « entendu parler » de la saga la plus célèbre du cinéma, connaissait vaguement l'intrigue des trilogies précédentes mais elle s'était toujours dit que ce genre de « truc » était réservé aux enfants et aux _fanboys_ comme Poe, éternels grands ados.

De retour dans son petit appartement, elle s'était donc couchée avec des scènes épiques plein la tête et en ce dimanche matin, au saut du lit, elle avait chargé dans son lecteur le bluray flambant neuf de l'ultime épisode que Poe lui avait prêté, pour découvrir enfin ce qui allait advenir de la Résistance, de Kylo et de Kira. Le cinéaste G.G Adams avait repris les rênes de la postlogie et elle attendait beaucoup de ce dernier opus. Elle s'était préparée un bon thé, s'était calée dans ses coussins et avait assisté à la victoire des rebelles contre le Nouvel Ordre, à la rédemption de Kylo Ren et à son sacrifice pour sauver la vie de celle qu'il aimait.

Rey jeta finalement ses Kleenex sur la table en bougonnant.

-C'est quoi cette mode, en ce moment, de faire mourir tous les personnages attachants et intéressants.

Alors elle déjeuna, tenta d'apaiser sa déception avec un bol de glace à la vanille nappée de coulis caramel et décida de ranger et de nettoyer un peu son appartement. Mais tout en finissant de faire la poussière, elle réalisa que quelque chose la troublait bien plus encore que le destin tragique de Kylo Ren.

Et ce quelque chose était Ben Solo.

Elle se rappelait l'avoir déjà vu dans des petits rôles insignifiants mais elle devait bien avouer que là, en tant que tête d'affiche, l'acteur lui était apparu sous un tout autre jour : son jeu était incroyable, il avait sublimé son personnage et de ce fait, la curiosité de la jeune femme avait été piquée.

Elle retourna donc se poser dans son canapé avec un nouveau thé fumant, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux et après avoir tapé le nom de Ben Solo dans sa fenêtre Google, tout un article Wikipédia le concernant s'afficha sur son écran :

**_Benjamin Organa Solo, acteur américain, né le 19 novembre 1988 à New York City._**

**_Fils de Leia Organa-Solo, femme politique et sénatrice de l'Etat de New-York et de Han Solo, photographe au National Géographic décédé en 2015. Également petit-fils de l'acteur Anakin Skywalker, très célèbre dans les années 70, mort d'une overdose à 35 ans en pleine gloire._**

**_Rejoint la New York Law School après le lycée mais décide d'abandonner ses études de droit pour étudier le théâtre à la Juilliard School en 2007. En sort diplômé en 2011, enchaîne ensuite les castings. Apparaît ensuite dans un épisode des séries policières The Unusuals, New York, police judiciaire et New York, unité spéciale, ainsi que pour la première fois sur grand écran dans le biopic Hoover, réalisé par Flint Westwood. Il est finalement révélé au grand public en 2012 après avoir intégré le cast de la série télé « Hannah's friends » dans laquelle il interprète le rôle d'Adam Baker. Se sépare alors de son agent et oncle, Luke Skywalker, et commence à se voir confier des rôles plus importants au cinéma..._**

Rey continua à lire sa filmographie pour s'attarder ensuite sur le paragraphe « vie privée ». Comme Poe le lui avait appris à la cafétéria, la page disait que l'acteur était en couple avec le top model de Victoria's Secret, Bazine Netal, depuis octobre 2019.

La jeune femme visionna ensuite des interviews, des vidéos promo sur Youtube ainsi que les diverses galeries de photos montrant Ben Solo, la trentaine flamboyante, gravissant les marches du festival de Cannes ou arrivant aux premières de ces films au bras de splendides créatures. Sur la majorité d'entre elles, il était évidemment accompagné de Bazine.

_Pffff...Cette fille était vraiment sublime..._

Tout cela datait bien sûr d'avant l'accident. Les articles les plus récents étaient seulement illustrés par les images floues prises au téléobjectif, d'un Ben Solo en lunettes noires, le visage à moitié dissimulé derrière sa main et que l'on aidait à entrer dans une voiture à la sortie de l'hôpital.

Quand elle referma finalement son ordinateur, il était déjà 16H.

_Nom d'un chien..._

Elle venait de passer près de deux heures sur le net et avait des images de Ben Solo plein la tête.

_Ben Solo... Avec son corps de statue grecque, sa voix envoûtante, son regard hypnotique et son sale caractère._

La jeune kiné était en train de fixer un point imaginaire sur le mur opposé quand son téléphone vibra à côté d'elle sur le canapé. C'était Rose.

-Salut, toi, alors comment se passe ton retour à la ville ? demanda-t-elle gaiement en se levant pour ramener son mug vide dans la cuisine.

-Salut. Ne m'en parle pas, c'est la cata ici, répondit la jeune asiatique sur un ton dépité.

-Comment ça la cata ? Au dispensaire tu veux dire ?

-Non, au dispensaire tout se passe très bien, quoiqu'on aurait quand même besoin de bras supplémentaires. Non je parle de l'appart que j'ai loué ! Il y a une invasion de cafards et des fuites partout !

-Beurk, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

-Je suis obligée de retourner vivre avec Paige dans son 30m2 à Soho.

Rey se mit à rire au téléphone.

-Y'a pire comme quartier, Rose.

-Peut-être mais ça se voit que tu n'as jamais habité avec Paige.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent ensemble encore un moment et Rey raconta sa fin de semaine à son amie.

-Je le savais. Tu n'as fait qu'une bouchée de Ben Solo. Tu es trop forte.

Rey imaginait Rose sourire d'une oreille à l'autre à l'autre bout du fil.

-Arrête... On a juste décidé de faire la paix et de travailler ensemble, et de façon cordiale, à son prompt et total rétablissement.

-Je pense que tu devrais remettre le bikini, tu sais, pour entretenir sa motivation.

-Rose ! gronda Rey tandis que la brunette s'esclaffait dans l'écouteur.

-Bon allez bisous, je dois te laisser pour remballer encore une fois toutes mes affaires et quitter cet endroit dégoûtant !

-Bises Rose. On se voit samedi prochain ?

-Sans fautes. Bye Rey.

La jeune kiné reposa son téléphone et s'apprêtait à retourner dans la cuisine pour faire sa vaisselle quand l'appareil vibra à nouveau.

_Qu'avait donc oublié de lui dire Rose ?_

Mais ce n'était pas Rose qui rappelait.

C'était Finn.

Le cœur de Rey manqua un battement et elle demeura là, sans bouger et les yeux rivés sur son portable comme s'il était devenu soudain radioactif.

_Finn._

_Après quatre mois de silence._

Sur le divan, son téléphone sonna encore trois fois avant de basculer sur messagerie au moment où Rey atteignait sa chambre et claquait la porte.

OooooooO

Le lendemain matin, quand Ben arriva, accompagné de Larma, dans la salle de rééducation, Rey l'attendait, assise sur le tapis de sol. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les carreaux et un magnifique arc-en-ciel se dessinait au loin au-dessus des arbres de la forêt.

Il était dix heures pile et la jeune femme se releva pour venir l'accueillir et prendre le relais de l'infirmière.

\- Bonjour, Ben. Ravie de voir que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, fit-elle en attrapant son bras et en poussant de côté son déambulateur.

-Vous avez de la chance, je suis plutôt d'humeur coopérative aujourd'hui, lui répondit l'acteur en étirant les lèvres.

Amilyn lui avait gentiment demandé de faire des efforts. Très bien. Il allait s'y employer. Si Rey Kanata fut surprise par son amabilité peu habituelle, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et lui rendit son sourire.

-Parfait, alors on va commencer par un peu de tapis de marche, d'accord ?

-C'est vous le boss.

Il passa les trente minutes qui suivirent sur l'appareil, à adapter ses foulées aux différentes vitesses que Rey lui imposait. Puis quand il eut fini, elle lui proposa d'enchaîner avec des squats. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient positionnés face à face et Rey travaillait en même temps que lui.

-Alors ce weekend ? Tout s'est bien déroulé pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en camant sa respiration sur la sienne.

-Oui, la médiation s'est bien passée et j'ai aussi passé un peu de temps avec ma mère, ce qui ne nous était pas arrivé depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Je suppose que c'est une femme très occupée.

-On peut dire ça oui, fit-il avant d'expirer longuement.

Rey comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister et changea alors de sujet.

-Vous avez dû être content de retrouver votre chez vous. Laissez-moi deviner... Central Park ?

Ben sourit à nouveau.

-Râté. Brooklyn Heights.

-A deux pas de la promenade, je présume ?

-Evidemment, rétorqua Ben sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et oui, j'avoue que mon "chez moi" me manquait, surtout mes livres et mes plantes vertes. Je pense que je leur ai manqué aussi. Même si ma voisine en a bien pris soin en mon absence.

-Vous vivez seul ? la jeune femme avait haussé les sourcils, un peu surprise.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, bafouilla-t-elle alors, gênée.

-C'est bon, y'a pas de soucis.

L'exercice prit fin et ils restèrent quelques instants à se dévisager sans parler, tous deux légèrement essoufflés. Puis Rey se dirigea vers le petit banc près de la fenêtre et revint avec une serviette et un nouveau sujet de conversation:

-Votre opération avec Gwendoline Phasma est prévue pour bientôt c'est ça ?

-Dans trois semaines. Il faut encore que la boursouflure diminue un peu.

Ben ne s'était jamais considéré comme un canon de beauté. Bien au contraire. Oreilles trop décollées, nez trop grand, faciès trop asymétrique... Mais ce n'était vraiment pas un problème pour lui. Il ne visait pas les rôles de beaux gosses dans les comédies romantiques. Mais savoir que cette ligne rouge allait à présent lui barrer la joue de façon permanente ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. S'il avait la chance de retourner un jour sur les plateaux de tournage, les maquilleuses auraient du boulot.

-Bien, fit simplement la jeune femme en soutenant à nouveau son regard.

Il y avait du vert dans ses iris et Ben réalisa alors que Rey était peut-être une des seules personnes dont les yeux ne dérivaient pas systématiquement sur sa cicatrice à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

-Dans deux semaines, vous pourrez donc concourir à nouveau pour le titre de l'homme le plus sexy du monde, ajouta-t-elle. Par contre je vous souhaite bonne chance pour détrôner Idriss Elba.

Le petit rire qu'ils partagèrent acheva de détendre l'atmosphère. Puis Rey se mordit la lèvre en reprenant un air sérieux et déclara avec une sincérité qui le désarma :

-Je suis navrée de vous avoir crié dessus à la piscine.

Le poing de Ben se serra sur la serviette et il inspira profondément avant de répondre :

-Et moi je regrette de vous avoir crié dessus dans le parc.

A ces mots, le visage de Rey s'illumina encore une fois d'un immense sourire et Ben se sentit tout d'un coup le cœur plus léger.

OoooooO

Debout devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Ben fredonnait un vieil air de Bob Dylan qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le saut du lit tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire passer son rasoir sur son pansement. Dans quelques heures, il allait retrouver Rey pour une nouvelle séance de physiothérapie et il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Cela faisait à présent plus d'une semaine que Rey et lui avaient fait la paix, dehors le soleil brillait, l'hiver semblait déjà s'achever et les températures devenaient de plus en plus agréables.

Sa mère l'avait appelé la veille et ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, tout comme ils l'avaient fait le dimanche précédent quand il s'était rendu chez elle.

Ce jour-là, une voiture était passée le prendre et il s'était attendu à être conduit dans un des restaurants chics préférés de Leia. Il avait donc été étonné de se retrouver au bas de son immeuble, au cœur de l'Upper East Side. Sur le pas de la porte, sa mère lui avait offert un visage radieux et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Elle lui avait ensuite demandé de se mettre à l'aise, le temps qu'elle aille jeter un œil à la sauce arrabiata en train de mijoter sur le feu.

Un petit plat maison. C'était inattendu.

Pourtant il savait qu'elle aimait cuisiner. Mais durant toute son enfance et jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la maison, les obligations et l'emploi du temps chargé de l'ancienne avocate devenue sénatrice, n'avaient pas vraiment permis à Ben de profiter à plein temps de ses talents culinaires.

Il s'était rappelé pourtant ce jour de Thanksgiving, où la dinde cuisait dans le four, et où Leia et lui avaient préparé ensemble des petits bonhommes en pain d'épice pendant que Han et Luke trinquaient et riaient sur le canapé devant le match de football.

C'était le bon vieux temps.

Aujourd'hui son père était enterré au cimetière de Green-Wood et Luke avait quitté le pays.

Au moment du dessert, sa mère avait demandé si sa rééducation se passait bien -Ben savait pourtant qu'elle appelait tous les jours à la clinique pour se tenir informée - et le jeune homme lui avait finalement avoué s'être débarrassé de Snoke.

Leia l'avait alors dévisagé, l'air stupéfait. Ses épaules étaient retombées comme si on l'avait déchargée d'un poids énorme et sans un mot, elle avait vidé son verre de vin d'un trait.

La haine qu'elle ressentait pour Allan avait toujours été vive. Elle le rendait responsable de la descente aux enfers de son grand-père, Anakin, et n'avait pas approuvé la décision de Ben de le prendre comme agent après sa brouille avec Luke. Elle avait tenté de nombreuses fois de mettre en garde son fils contre l'influence néfaste de cet homme. Han aussi avait essayé de le prévenir. Et aujourd'hui Ben devait reconnaître que tous les deux avaient raison. Il avait enfin ouvert les yeux et vu à quel point Snoke était odieux, avide et toxique.

Lorsque l'heure de se quitter était arrivée, Ben l'avait embrassée et remerciée et Leia avait alors pris sa main pour la serrer très fort.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles mieux. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu...

Les yeux luisants et les lèvres tremblantes, elle avait toutefois essayé de garder le sourire. Dire « je t'aime » avait toujours été un peu compliqué pour elle.

Et pour lui aussi.

-Je sais Maman... Je sais, avait-il répondu en l'embrassant sur la joue.

C'est donc en repensant encore une fois à ce week-end plutôt agréable et rasé de près, qu'il avait débarqué dans la salle d'exercice afin de retrouver Rey pour leur séance du jour. La jeune femme lui avait proposé d'entamer l'heure avec un "moment détente" et l'avait aidé aidé à s'installer sur la table de massage.

Si Rose Tico était plutôt douée, Rey Kanata avait, quant à elle, de la magie dans les doigts.

-Laissez l'air entrer et sortir lentement de vos poumons. Focalisez votre attention sur votre front et relâchez lentement tous les muscles de votre visage, de votre cou, vos paupières...Ressentez le flot d'énergie qui coule le long de vos fibres nerveuses, de vos bras, de vos jambes...

Les mains de la jeune kiné qui malaxait sa nuque étaient chaudes et douces et l'acteur, allongé sur le dos, était en train de basculer lentement dans le monde merveilleux de la plénitude.

-ça va Ben ?

-Mmmm...confirma-t-il avant d'entendre Rey échouer à réprimer un petit rire.

Les paumes de la jeune kiné se placèrent ensuite sur ses pectoraux, par-dessus son T-shirt pour effectuer des points de pression sur son sternum. Ben venait de perdre le contact de sa peau sur la sienne et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela le contraria. Il tricha donc, ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre pour découvrir la brunette penchée au-dessus de lui, les paupières closes et le visage concentré. Un halo de lumière provenant de l'extérieur éclairait ses traits fins et faisait ressortir la kyrielle de taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses pommettes. Ses lèvres roses et gourmandes luisaient un peu et l'acteur referma brusquement les yeux.

Un frisson délicieux et sensuel glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson qui, contre toute attente, se propagea jusque dans son bas-ventre.

Ben tenta alors de se focaliser sur le flux d'énergie dont Rey avait parlé. Mais sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher, la silhouette parfaite de la jeune femme en bikini rouge se matérialisa dans son esprit. Il revit les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau bronzée, le feu dans son regard et son doigt rageur pointé directement sur son cœur.

_Rey Kanata..._

Cette fille était spéciale, il l'avait senti dès leur première rencontre dans le parc. Ce que lui avait raconté Amylin par la suite n'avait fait que confirmer cette impression.

_Non non non...Stop. Ne t'embarque pas là-dedans..._

Les paumes de la kinésithérapeute continuèrent à glisser plus bas, jusqu'à ses abdominaux. Et la chaleur monta encore.

_Contrôle-toi Solo..._

-Ethan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

Les mains de Rey quittèrent brusquement son corps. Aussi, l'acteur rouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir à qui s'adressait la jeune femme. Il aperçut alors une bouille ronde, chaussée d'une paire de lunettes rouge, dépasser par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Rey demanda à Ben de l'excuser un moment et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as faussé compagnie à Poe ?

-Si...Je voulais te voir et aussi Kylo Ren, murmura une voix d'enfant.

Rey était un peu embarrassée.

-Ecoute Ethan, Monsieur Solo n'est pas...

-Rey ? appela Ben tout en tentant de se relever. C'est bon, pas de souci.

La kiné lui lança un regard complice, l'aida à se remettre assis puis elle alla ouvrir la porte en grand et Ben fut tout d'un coup soufflé par la vision de la petite silhouette frêle en train de s'avancer vers lui. Le gamin devait avoir neuf ou dix ans tout au plus. Son bras droit et sa jambe gauche étaient remplacés par des prothèses, aussi, progressait-il lentement et avec difficulté. Rey l'encerclait de ses bras mais sans le toucher et l'acteur masqua rapidement sa surprise et son émotion en affichant son plus beau sourire.

-Ethan, reprit Rey, je te présente Ben Solo. Ben Solo, voici Ethan, il a huit ans et c'est un très grand fan de "Galactic Fights".

-Salut ! s'exclama le gamin planté à présent devant lui et visiblement enchanté de rencontrer un des héros de sa saga favorite.

-Salut Ethan, ravi de te rencontrer.

Le petit garçon tendit ses doigts multicolores en composite et Ben l'attrapa, avant de constater que l'enfant pouvait contrôler sa main articulée pour serrer la sienne. Puis La jeune kiné l'attrapa sous les bras afin de l'asseoir sur la table à côté de l'acteur. Il portait un T-shirt imprimé avec l'affiche de l'épisode VII et des baskets estampillés du logo de la saga.

-Si tu as filé en douce alors que tu étais avec Poe, il doit être en train de te chercher partout ! le gronda Rey sans grande conviction. Je vais aller le prévenir et tu vas m'attendre ici, d'accord ? ça ne vous dérange pas de le surveiller ? ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant cette fois à l'acteur.

-Pas de problème, répondit ce dernier.

La brunette s'éclipsa alors et Ben tourna la tête vers le gamin qui le fixait toujours avec ses grands yeux ronds.

-Est-ce que tu as gardé ton sabre et ton masque de Kylo Ren ? demanda alors Ethan.

-C'est un secret normalement mais oui, je les ai.

\- Ma mère m'a acheté le même sabre laser que le tien mais quand j'ai voulu jouer avec mon cousin Kevin, il s'est cassé.

Il avait l'air déçu et le cœur de Ben fondit encore un peu plus.

-Et tu as vu ? J'ai une main de robot comme le Grand Maître Jedi de « Galactic Fights ». Et ma jambe aussi. Moi j'ai pas eu un accident comme toi, j'ai eu une maladie. Ça s'appelle une méningite. Y'a des bactéries qui ont attaqué mon avant-bras et ma jambe alors on a dû me les enlever. C'est Poe Dameron qui a fait que j'en ai des nouveaux maintenant. Tu le connais ?

L'acteur se racla la gorge pour tenter de contenir la vague d'émotion qui remontait à présent dans sa poitrine.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer oui. Il est très gentil.

-Oui et Rey aussi est très gentille. Et puis elle est belle. J'aimerais bien être plus grand pour être son petit ami. Parce qu'elle, elle s'en fiche que j'aie des prothèses et elle me dit toujours que je suis mignon. Tu as une petite amie toi ?

Un petit sourire à la fois triste et attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de Ben.

-Avant j'en avais une, mais plus maintenant.

-Oh...soupira l'enfant, comme s'il compatissait. C'est à cause de ton accident ?

Discuter le plus simplement du monde de sa vie amoureuse désastreuse avec un enfant de huit ans? Pourquoi pas, après tout?

-Je crois que ça a un peu accéléré notre séparation, oui. Mais tous les deux, nous n'étions juste pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Soudain, quelque chose vibra derrière eux. C'était le téléphone de Rey posé sur le meuble près de la table. Ben et Ethan se retournèrent en même temps pour lire le prénom inscrit sur l'écran: Finn. La même pensée leur traversa alors l'esprit: _Qui était ce type ?_

Puis juste au moment où le portable redevenait silencieux, Rey et Poe entrèrent dans la salle.

-Toi ! Petite canaille ! s'exclama l'orthopédiste en fonçant vers l'enfant et en le prenant dans ses bras pour le faire tournoyer dans les airs. Alors comme ça je tourne le dos deux secondes et tu en profites pour filer en douce?

-Pardon Poe, je voulais rencontrer Ben parce que c'est lui Kylo Ren et qu'il est mon personnage préféré de "Galactic Fight" maintenant!

-Eh bien peut-être que Kylo Ren pourrait du coup te signer un autographe ? suggéra Rey avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil à Ben.

-Bien sûr, répondit le grand brun.

-Génial! Sur ma casquette alors! Oh zut, Poe, j'ai l'ai laissée dans ton cabinet !

-Alors je vais aller la chercher, fit Dameron en reposant l'enfant par terre.

Ben proposa plutôt de les accompagner là-bas, lui et Ethan, pour terminer sa séance avec un peu de marche. Rey approuva et lui donna donc rendez-vous le lendemain tandis que le grand brun acquiesçait en souriant.

Ethan et Poe s'engagèrent dans le couloir tout en continuant de se taquiner et Ben jeta un dernier regard en direction de Rey juste avant de passer le seuil. Elle était en train de consulter son téléphone et avait perdu son merveilleux sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci pour vos commentaires ! Merci de continuer à lire ! Voici la suite…**_

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

Rey était en train de mettre à jour ses comptes-rendus de séance sur un des ordinateurs de la salle commune quand derrière elle, depuis le pas de la porte, son amie Rose l'interpella.

-Coucou ! ça va ? demanda la jeune femme qui tenait un gobelet fumant dans chaque main.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Rose la rejoignit et les deux amies s'étreignirent chaleureusement.

-J'emprunte du matériel pour Brookdale. J'ai vu sur le planning que tu avais fini pour ce matin, du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir et j'ai pensé qu'un petit café te ferait du bien.

-Tu es un amour ! s'extasia Rey en attrapant le gobelet que Rose lui tendait et en y trempant les lèvres sans tarder.

Après une heure passée devant son écran, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne dose de caféine.

-Alors, quoi de neuf au dispensaire ? demanda Rey en se levant et en suivant Rose jusque dans le petit coin salon.

-Eh bien, Charlie finit dans une semaine. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de le remplacer ? Ce serait chouette de bosser à nouveau ensemble.

C'était tellement tentant. Rose était un vrai rayon de soleil et toutes les deux formaient une équipe du tonnerre.

-Ecoute, pourquoi pas, répondit Rey en s'enfonçant dans les coussins moelleux du divan.

Elle savait qu'il y avait beaucoup à faire là-bas et elle était totalement prête à aider un public différent, à mille lieux de l'univers doré dans lequel évoluaient les riches pensionnaires de Whitegrove. C'est d'ailleurs en se rendant en consultation à Brookdale qu'Ethan, dont la famille avait très peu de ressources, avait pu bénéficier de soins orthopédiques et d'un appareillage adapté.

-Les patients que tu suis ici sont tous en fin de programme ? demanda Rose.

\- Harriet Harris et Carol Douglas sont parties il y a deux jours et j'ai terminé avec Ethan. Du moins jusqu'au prochain ajustement de ses prothèses. Si Charlie revient, il pourra prendre le relais avec Lewis O'Hara.

-Et Solo ?

Ben avait fait en peu de temps des progrès incroyables. Il marchait certes d'un pas encore hésitant mais sans plus aucune aide. Rien ne l'empêchait donc de quitter aussi la clinique après le traitement au laser qu'il allait subir dans deux jours et de se payer des séances à domicile s'il le désirait. Elle ne le reverrait surement plus jamais, à part sur un écran de cinéma.

-Lui aussi son programme est quasiment terminé, annonça-t-elle.

Et c'était une bonne chose n'est-ce pas ? Un thérapeute n'était-il pas toujours heureux de voir son patient parfaitement rétabli après tous les efforts fournis ? C'est pour ça qu'elle faisait ce métier. Pour prendre soin des gens. Elle était donc ravie pour lui. Vraiment ravie…

\- Ce serait top alors de t'avoir au dispensaire ! s'enthousiasma Rose. Par contre, venir bosser à Brookdale te forcera à faire pas mal de route tous les jours si tu restes loger ici à Greenwich.

\- Je pourrais trouver un air B&B pas trop cher à Bedford ou Crown Heights, annonça Rey.

La jeune femme gagnait bien sa vie mais elle ne comptait quand même pas dépenser l'intégralité de son salaire pour payer le loyer d'un appartement dans les quartiers les plus prisés de New York.

-J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'on prenne une coloc toutes les deux, c'est bête, soupira Rose en faisant la moue. Mais je ne peux décemment pas laisser tomber Paige en ce moment.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Rey avec sollicitude.

La sœur de Rose avait récemment appris que son boyfriend depuis un mois -et dans ses rêves futur père de ses enfants- avait en fait une double vie et passait ses soirées non pas à travailler tard au bureau mais à s'envoyer en l'air avec une de ses collègues.

-Mal, grimaça la brunette. Et d'ailleurs, un grand merci pour ton invitation à passer le week-end au haras. Prendre un peu l'air à la campagne va nous faire un bien fou à toutes les deux. Et puis j'adore ta grand-mère ! Je la trouve géniale !

-Vous êtes aussi toutes les deux invitées à sa fête d'anniversaire le 5 avril. Je vous préviens, il y aura probablement la moitié des habitants de Delmar ! En tous cas, j'avoue que cela va me faire du bien de la voir aussi ce week-end…

Rey avait ponctué sa phrase d'un soupir un peu trop appuyé et son amie, toujours aussi perspicace, avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-ça va ? s'inquiéta Rose.

-Nickel ! rétorqua la kiné en placardant un grand sourire sur son visage et en essayant de prendre un ton convaincant.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Tout allait « presque » bien. A part les cauchemars certaines nuits et…Finn.

Rose but une gorgée de café tout en se mettant à fixer intensément son amie par-dessus le bord de son gobelet. Rey se sentit alors un peu honteuse. C'était idiot. Pourquoi avait-elle caché à Rose que son ex avait essayé plusieurs fois de la contacter depuis deux semaines ? Et la réponse était toute simple : parce que ne pas lui dire, c'était continuer à faire comme si ces coups de fil n'avaient jamais existé.

Pourquoi rappelait-il maintenant ? Où était-il ? Toujours à Londres ?

Le couple avait vécu une belle histoire pendant un an, partagé un appartement, des fous-rires, le sexe était agréable et Rey avait cru un temps que Finn était l'homme de sa vie. Brillant et passionné, il faisait partie des jeunes cadres les plus appréciés de First Order Worldwide, la célèbre agence de publicité internationale et tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Jusqu'au mois de septembre dernier et ce fameux soir au cours duquel Lindsay avait fait sa tentative de suicide.

L'image de la jeune fille allongée inanimée sur le sol de sa chambre, une bouteille de vodka et un flacon de pilules tous les deux vides près d'elle, serait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

Si elle avait écouté le message de Lindsay cet après-midi-là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Finn n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle se sentait coupable. Il passait ses soirées au bureau, arrivait à la maison de plus en plus tard tandis qu'elle tentait de camoufler ses yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré toute la soirée. Le matin, il partait travailler en souriant et en l'embrassant comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle avait des cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues. Elle lui avait trouvé des excuses malgré les protestations de Rose et de Poe. C'est elle qui devait se secouer et réagir, prendre sur elle et peut-être se faire aider par Amilyn.

Et puis un soir, alors qu'elle avait préparé un petit repas en amoureux, Finn, tout penaud devant son assiette, avait lâché sa bombe : il s'était vu proposer le poste de sous-directeur de la filière anglaise de F.O.W. Il avait avoué à Rey que l'annonce lui avait été faite un mois auparavant et que c'était pour cela qu'il travaillait d'arrachepied depuis quelques temps. C'était une opportunité fantastique qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Rey, complètement abasourdie, l'avait regardé avec incompréhension et lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit. Et c'est là qu'elle avait compris. Il avait déjà pris sa décision.

« Je sais que ta vie est ici Rey. Tu as Maz, tu as tes amis, ton travail. »

« Et tu n'as même pas envisagé un seul moment me poser la question de savoir si j'accepterai de te suivre ? Tu as préféré me mettre devant le fait accompli ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient chargés de larmes. Elle avait eu envie de le gifler. C'était trop. Trop d'un coup, même si Finn avait raison. Sa vie était ici. Contrairement à lui, elle n'envisageait pas une seule seconde quitter les Etats-Unis. Et leur relation s'était achevée là, au terme de cette triste soirée d'octobre. Finn s'était envolé pour Londres une semaine après. Elle, avait quitté la clinique et était retournée chez sa grand-mère.

-Tu as ce petit froncement là…juste entre tes sourcils, lui montra Rose du bout de l'index.

-Quel froncement ?

-Ce petit pli là, à chaque fois que quelque chose te turlupine et que tu tergiverses pour savoir si tu vas m'en parler ou pas.

Rey voulut protester mais c'était ridicule. Il était inutile de nier plus longtemps. Aussi, finit-elle par lever les yeux au ciel en gonflant les joues.

\- Finn essaye de me joindre, depuis deux semaines. Je n'ai pas encore osé répondre.

-Quoi ? Rose manqua s'étrangler avec son café.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. C'est nul, pardon.

-Mais…mais… Tu crois qu'il appelle d'Angleterre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut après quatre mois de silence radio ? bafouilla la brunette encore un peu stupéfaite par la nouvelle.

Les mêmes questions que Rey se posait, évidemment.

-Tu crois qu'il va encore essayer ? Tu vas bloquer son numéro ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Les paroles de Rose fusaient et Rey se décida enfin à affronter son regard.

-Je n'en sais rien. J'ai tourné la page, Rose, tu le sais. Et j'espère que lui aussi. Et plus ça va, plus je me dis que c'est stupide de continuer à l'éviter comme ça. Je devrais répondre et voir ce qu'il me veut.

Rose fit la grimace.

-S'excuser j'espère ? Tu permets quand même que je continue à lui en vouloir à mort d'avoir choisi sa carrière plutôt que toi ?

-Rose…

-Cette histoire avec Lindsay t'a sacrément secouée Rey. Tu avais besoin de lui. Il aurait pu essayer de convaincre son patron, décaler son départ au moins, je ne sais pas…

-Mais il serait parti quand même. Et moi je ne voulais pas aller vivre là-bas. Nous étions de toute façon dans une impasse.

-Mouais…maugréa Rose en quittant son fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ce geste tendre arracha un sourire à la jeune kiné. Rose était un peu comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Et Rey bénissait tous les jours le ciel d'avoir des amis comme elle, Kaydel et Poe.

-Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux Rey. Tu mérites vraiment de trouver celui qui fera chavirer ton cœur et qui sera prêt à tout pour toi.

Rey cala sa tête contre celle de la brunette et retrouva le sourire.

-Toi aussi, Rose.

-Oh moi je l'ai déjà trouvé ! C'est juste qu'Armitage Hux ne sait pas encore que j'existe !

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent d'un rire franc puis Rose se leva soudain et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on m'attend à Brookdale.

-Et moi je vais aller faire un tour en ville.

-Tu réfléchis pour le dispensaire ?

-J'y réfléchis, répondit Rey.

OooooooO

En ce début d'après-midi, Rey avait profité de sa pause déjeuner pour se rendre au centre-ville de Greenwich. Maz fêtait bientôt ses soixante-dix ans, et la jeune kiné allait lui offrir un circuit tout compris pour visiter le Grand Ouest américain. Sa grand-mère en rêvait depuis toujours et Rey, qui économisait depuis un petit moment déjà pour lui offrir ce cadeau, avait tout prévu. Trois amies de Delmar partiraient avec elle pour un road trip de deux semaines en direction de la Californie, Las Vegas, Yosémite, La vallée de la mort et bien sûr, l'incontournable Grand Canyon. Rey était impatiente de voir sa tête quand elle allait découvrir la surprise et la jeune femme cherchait quelque chose qu'elle pourrait déballer le jour J, afin d'y glisser le programme de son voyage à l'intérieur.

Elle se gara donc sur le parking du Barnes & Noble et pénétra dans le magasin. Quand elle eut trouvé son bonheur au rayon « guide de voyage », elle se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers les caisses. C'est alors qu'elle s'arrêta net devant un présentoir sur lequel étaient exposés divers magazines people. Le titre en majuscule sur la couverture criarde et racoleuse de l'un d'entre eux avait attiré son attention.

**BEN SOLO AU FOND DU TROU ?**

**La star de la saga « Galactif Fights » fait le vide autour de lui.**

Rey se saisit d'un des exemplaires et sa bonne humeur s'évapora d'un coup.

Sous le titre, une photo de mauvaise qualité montrait Ben en train de marcher avec son déambulateur dans le parc de la clinique. Rey était à côté de lui mais son visage à elle avait été flouté. La photo semblait avoir été prise depuis le ciel mais on reconnaissait tout de même très bien l'acteur. C'était incroyable.

Merde… Mais comment avaient-ils fait pour obtenir ces images ? A l'intérieur, d'autres clichés s'étalaient sur la double page centrale, aux côtés d'une interview de Bazine Nétal et celle d'un certain Allan Snoke.

-Mademoiselle, si vous voulez lire, il va falloir acheter ce magazine, gronda le vigile qui s'était approché d'elle.

-Oui euh, désolée, s'excusa Rey qui alla payer ses achats au comptoir.

Une fois assise dans sa voiture, elle rouvrit le tabloid et se mit à lire.

Ben Solo aurait subitement rompu avec sa petite-amie Bazine Netal et viré son agent, Allan Snoke sans aucune raison valable il y a une semaine de ça. Dans l'interview, le top model chouinait en racontant qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de prendre soin de lui et que lui, l'avait jetée comme une vieille chaussette. Rey parcourut en diagonale le reste de l'article.

**« Je suis sous le choc. Je ne comprends pas. Ben et moi, avions une relation si profonde, si magique. J'ai été à ses côté durant la terrible épreuve qu'il a traversée et du jour au lendemain, il a décidé que tout était fini, que je n'étais plus rien pour lui. »**

Même typographiés ces mots sonnaient faux. Plus loin, les propos de l'agent de Ben corroborait les dires de son ex-petite amie.

**« Ben Solo est instable. Il l'a toujours été. Pour cela il tient de son grand-père avec qui, vous le savez, j'ai travaillé de nombreuses années.**

**Même avant son accident, les choses étaient compliquées avec Ben. Avant moi, il avait d'ailleurs déjà remercié son oncle, Luke Skywalker, qu'il accusait à tort de mal gérer sa carrière. Il entretient aussi des relations houleuses avec sa mère, Leia Organa-Solo, qui a fait passer son ambition politique avant son fils toute sa vie. Mais il faut croire que le drame qu'il vient de traverser l'a marqué bien plus qu'il n'a voulu l'admettre. Il a besoin d'aide. Encore faut-il qu'il accepte cette aide de la part de ceux qui se sont toujours souciés de son bien-être comme sa petite amie, Bazine et moi-même. Au lieu de ça, il nous a rejetés sans aucune forme de considération.»**

Ça dégoulinait d'hypocrisie. Poe et Rose avaient été catégoriques ni le top-model ni son agent n'étaient venus une seule fois lui rendre visite à Whitegrove. Les gens devaient commencer à jaser sur les réseaux sociaux, Netal voulait garder intacte sa côte de popularité et faire passer Ben pour le méchant. Quant aux propos de Snoke, ça puait la vengeance à plein nez.

Tout cela était abject. Quoiqu'il se soit passé avec cette Bazine et ce type, Snoke, elle était persuadée que Ben ne méritait pas ça.

Et le problème était là.

Elle sentait bien que les liens qui avaient commencé à se tisser entre eux, dépassaient chaque jour un peu plus la simple relation patient-thérapeute. Ils se tutoyaient à présent et au fil de leurs conversations et des séances, elle avait découvert un homme sensible, drôle et très exigeant envers lui-même. Il avait une vulnérabilité touchante dans le regard et à côté de ça, il dégageait une force et une aura qui étaient loin de la laisser indifférente.

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Ce n'était pas professionnel.

Elle s'impliquait trop émotionnellement. Encore. Et la dernière fois ça c'était mal terminé.

Rey jeta le tabloid sur le siège passager et démarra sa voiture.

Elle venait tout juste d'entrer dans le hall de la clinique, quand, au fond de la pièce, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent justement sur Ben, Leia Organa-Solo et Amilyn Holdo.

-Tu dois faire quelque chose Ben ! s'écriait la sénatrice. Contacte ton avocat ! Traîne ce sale type en justice pour diffamation et cette fille aussi tant que tu y es ! Idem pour ce magazine infâme et son ramassis de mensonges. Que fabrique donc ton attachée de presse ?

-Laisse tomber maman, l'entendit Rey maugréer avant de sortir de la cabine.

Il portait son manteau noir et avait visiblement prévu d'aller faire un tour.

Figée au milieu du hall, Rey fut saisie par l'expression résignée qu'il affichait. Ils étaient en train de parler de l'article. C'était évident.

-Bonjour Rey, fit-il en arrivant devant elle. Je suis désolé, j'ai besoin d'aller m'aérer un peu la tête. Est-ce qu'on peut décaler la séance à un peu plus tard ?

-Oui…euh… oui, bien sûr, tu es mon unique patient cet après-midi, répondit la jeune femme avec douceur, mais il n'attendit pas qu'elle finisse sa phrase, se dirigeant précipitamment vers la sortie.

Sa mère, qui l'avait suivi, voulut le retenir mais Amilyn posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

-Laisse-le Leia, murmura-t-elle. Il a besoin d'être seul.

Les trois femmes se retrouvèrent donc face à face devant l'accueil et la psychologue lâcha un long soupir avant de s'adresser à elle :

-Rey, je te présente Leia Organa-Solo, la mère de Ben.

La sénatrice lui offrit un sourire poli et une poignée de main amicale.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, mademoiselle. Amilyn m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je vous suis tellement reconnaissante de prendre soin de mon fils comme vous le faites.

-Je vous en prie. C'est mon travail.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas faire une scène au milieu du hall, c'est juste que mon fils…

La voix de Leia se brisa sur ce dernier mot et Amilyn voulut expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

-Des photos de lui ont été prises ici, sûrement à l'aide d'un drone, et ils ont interviewé-

-Je suis déjà au courant, la coupa Rey, j'ai vu le magazine à la librairie.

La sénatrice baissa alors la tête et Amilyn passa son bras sous celui de son amie.

-Allez viens Leia, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture. Ne t'en fais pas. Ben ira bien.

Leia acquiesça et remercia la jeune kiné à nouveau. Puis les deux femmes prirent le couloir en direction du parking privé.

Rey demeura seule au milieu du hall avec son sac sur l'épaule et ses clés de voiture dans la main. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Pas du tout professionnel… se fustigea-t-elle avant d'hésiter encore quelques secondes et de foncer à son tour hors du bâtiment pour tenter de rattraper Ben Solo.

OooooO

Il avait parcouru à peine la moitié de l'allée menant au parc quand il entendit Rey l'interpeller.

-Hey, Ben !

Il s'arrêta alors laissant à la jeune femme le temps de le rejoindre.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire, s'exclama-t-elle en se plantant devant lui. Que dirais-tu si on remplaçait notre séance d'aujourd'hui par une ballade sur la plage ? Marcher sur le sable changerait un peu et respirer le bon air marin te ferait du bien. Je connais un petit coin tranquille sur la côte où il n'y a que très rarement du monde, ajouta-t-elle. Alors, ça te dit ?

En cet instant, debout devant lui, elle était à nouveau en train de lui offrir ce sourire magnifique qui illuminait tout. Une brise légère faisait voler ses mèches aux reflets auburn et face au soleil, le vert de ses yeux paraissait occuper toute la surface de ses iris. Elle était magnifique et elle attendait sa réponse.

-OK, allons-y, fit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

OooooO

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et Ben était à présent convaincu d'une chose : Rey Kanata était une fille merveilleuse.

Il allait bientôt quitter la clinique et la perspective de ne plus la revoir tous les jours le contrariait bien plus que les propos calomnieux et putrides de Snoke et Bazine dans la presse à scandale.

La voix claire de la jeune femme annonçant qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés le tira de ses méditations. Elle se gara sur un petit parking et tous deux sortirent de la voiture pour s'engager sur le chemin bordé de roseaux des sables conduisant à la plage. Rey avait raison. Il n'y avait presque personne.

-On part de ce côté ? demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme et Ben la suivit volontiers en emplissant ses poumons du parfum vivifiant et iodé de l'Atlantique.

Le vent ici était plus fort et plus frais et il remonta le col de son manteau tandis que Rey resserrait son écharpe autour de son cou. Puis ils plongèrent tous les deux leurs mains dans leurs poches et marchèrent lentement, au rythme de Ben.

-ça t'arrive souvent d'emmener tes patients se balader au bord de l'eau ?

-Pas souvent non, mais je crois que tu avais besoin de sortir un peu du cadre de la clinique.

Ben se mit à admirer la ligne d'horizon et il sentit le coude de Rey frôler le sien.

-Je suis au courant pour l'article dans ce tabloïd. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard tout à l'heure quand j'étais en ville, avoua-t-elle.

Le grand brun soupira.

-Ce n'est pas le premier et ce ne sera pas le dernier.

-J'imagine que ça doit être pesant à force, de voir sa vie exposée comme ça. Je comprends mieux ta réaction le premier jour de notre rencontre.

-Je suis habitué à être observé à la loupe depuis que je suis né. Au début à cause de la célébrité de mon grand-père, puis celle de mes parents et aujourd'hui de par mon métier. Je fais pourtant tout pour rester discret. Ce genre de choses ne devrait plus me toucher.

-Ben, les gens savent très bien que tout ce qu'on lit dans ce genre de presse est toujours malveillant et très loin de la vérité.

Discuter avec elle était devenu depuis quelques temps tellement naturel et réconfortant. Il lui raconta alors les détails de sa relation sans avenir avec Bazine, sa rupture tout juste après son entrée à la clinique, deux mois plus tôt.

-Elle a le toupet d'affirmer que vous avez rompu il y a une semaine, s'offusqua Rey.

-Elle ment. Et c'est d'un commun accord que nous avons décidé de nous séparer.

Il expliqua ensuite ses déboires avec Snoke.

-Ma mère a toujours été très réticente à me voir embrasser la carrière d'acteur, à cause de mon grand-père. Elle ne parle jamais de lui. Et mon oncle Luke, non plus. Je les ai mis devant le fait accompli en quittant la fac de droit et en intégrant Julliard. Mais je rêve de jouer la comédie depuis que je suis gosse. Je ne me voyais pas faire autre chose. Alors après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, mon oncle a proposé de devenir mon agent. Dans sa jeunesse, lui-même avait connu sa petite heure de gloire au théâtre, à Broadway, avant de se lancer par la suite dans la production. J'étais plutôt content, j'avais confiance en lui et ma mère était rassurée. Au début, on s'entendait très bien tous les deux. J'ai pris mes marques, fait mes premiers pas dans des séries télé, puis au cinéma et j'ai réussi à avoir des petits rôles sous la direction de réalisateurs fabuleux. Et puis j'ai visé la tête d'affiche et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que Luke faisait tout pour me freiner. Il a commencé à me dire que je n'étais pas prêt pour certains personnages, il m'a fait décliner des propositions qui pourtant m'emballaient. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Snoke a pris contact avec moi et que tout est parti en vrille avec Luke. On s'est disputé. Ma mère s'en est mêlée. Tous les deux accusaient Allan d'être en partie responsable de la déchéance et de la mort de mon grand-père. Ils disaient qu'il l'avait entraîné dans la drogue et l'alcool, qu'il était calculateur et qu'il ne pensait qu'à l'argent. Mes parents m'ont mis en garde. Mais je m'en fichais. Il avait des relations et j'en voulais à mon oncle. Alors j'ai coupé les ponts avec Luke et sous la houlette de Snoke, ma carrière a décollé. C'est vrai que lui je dois au moins ça.

-Ta carrière a décollé parce que tu as du talent, Ben.

Le grand brun tourna alors la tête vers elle et un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Alors Rey haussa les épaules avant de rouler de yeux.

-Oui, bon Ok, j'ai dû regarder quelques-uns de tes films… Tu es vraiment un acteur formidable et quelqu'un de bien. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec Ethan. Tu a été adorable. Et je suis vraiment désolée que ces gens bavent sur toi de cette façon.

Elle lui avait fait tous ces compliments sans le regarder mais lui avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle était lumineuse et cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

Le bout de son nez et ses pommettes avaient rosi sous la fraîcheur des embruns et elle se mordilla soudain la lèvre inférieure. Il fut alors pris d'une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser.

Mais au pas suivant, son pied butta contre une pierre et il manqua de trébucher. Par réflexe, Rey, attrapa son bras, et il parvint à retrouver son équilibre alors que la jeune femme glissait une main dans la sienne et que l'autre se posait sur sa poitrine pour le stabiliser.

-Ben, ça va ? On est allé peut-être un peu trop loin. Ton dos te fait mal ? On va rentrer d'accord ?

Sa candeur s'était muée en inquiétude. Elle avait les lèvres entrouvertes et le souffle court.

Ben sentit son pouls s'accélérer et il se noya dans son regard. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait. Il était attiré par elle comme un aimant. Quelque chose était en train de se passer.

Comment, pourquoi…Impossible de répondre.

Pendant un quart de seconde, il eut l'impression de pouvoir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Impossible que Rey ne sente pas aussi cette force étrange qui les connectait. Il la vit déglutir. Lui, avait totalement arrêté de respirer. D'un geste lent, il essuya du pouce une goutte d'océan échouée sur la joue de la jeune femme et son index frôla la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui. Il s'inclina légèrement vers elle. Ses yeux brillaient. Sa bouche était tout près.

Puis tout d'un coup, elle recula. Ses doigts s'échappèrent doucement des siens et elle baissa la tête.

Non…Reste avec moi.

-Il commence à se faire tard, bafouilla-t-elle avant de se racler sa gorge.

Il était à peine 16H.

-Et il ne faudrait pas que tu forces trop. On va remonter par le sentier là et retourner à la voiture par le petit chemin de terre. Demain, on fera un séance un peu plus « light ».

Elle avait retrouvé sa casquette de kiné.

Le cœur de Ben était prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine.

-Parfait, après toi, se força-t-il à sourire.

OoooooO

Sur le chemin du retour, Rey n'arrêtait pas de babiller sans discontinuer, certainement pour ne pas laisser s'installer de silence un peu trop gênant.

Etait-il allé trop loin ? L'avait-il mise mal à l'aise ? Elle était sa thérapeute et il était tout à fait conscient qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Mais il n'avait pas juste fantasmé ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure sur la plage. Il était persuadé que Rey ressentait des choses elle aussi.

La radio était allumée et en bruit de fond, Stevie Wonder entonnait son célèbre « Isn't she lovely ».

Une fois arrivés à la clinique, ils remontèrent l'allée menant à l'entrée et Rey continua son monologue :

-Après ton départ de Whitegrove, si tu sens que tu as encore quelques soucis de mobilité, tu peux faire appel à un physiothérapeute à domicile qui peut venir chez toi te faire faire des exercices et des massages pendant encore quelques semaines.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres et Ben s'arrêta soudain avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Merci.

-Oh mais je t'en prie.

-Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis près d'un mois. Tes futurs patients vont être très chanceux de t'avoir.

La jeune femme parut touchée.

Ils étaient à nouveau face à face et il sentait que Rey avait envie de lui dire autre chose.

-Je pense aller travailler quelques temps au Brookdale Hospital à New York. Amilyn a ouvert un dispensaire là-bas et ils ont besoin de thérapeutes pour les consultations gratuites.

Le Brookdale Hospital. C'était à Brooklyn. Rey allait passer ses journées à environ une quarantaine de minutes de chez lui.

-Je vais essayer de louer quelque chose de pas trop cher et de pas trop loin de l'hôpital. Et je suis ravie parce que je vais y retrouver mon amie Rose.

Elle avait effectivement l'air content. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Elle allait continuer à aider de nouveaux patients et lui allait, l'espérait-il, retrouver sa vie d'avant à deux mille à l'heure, les plateaux de tournage, parfois à l'étranger, les flashes des photographes, chercher un nouvel agent…

-Et Ben, je voulais te dire aussi que… Elle se mordit la lèvre. Encore.

-Rey ?

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée tous les deux en même temps. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année à la peau noire et la bouche parée d'un sourire timide se tenait debout sur le perron.

Ben jeta un regard furtif à la jeune kiné. Elle ne bougeait plus et fixait l'inconnu avec stupéfaction.

-Finn… lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, alors qu'une rafale de vent faisait voler les pans de son écharpe.

OoooooO


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey everybody! Vraiment désolée pour le délai d'attente. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

* * *

Finn Storm.

Beau gaillard, un sourire éclatant et des vêtements de marque.

C'était donc lui le fameux Finn dont Rey avait manqué l'appel, la semaine précédente.

-Enchanté, avait souri Ben en lui serrant la main.

-Ravi également, je suis totalement fan, avait répondu l'afro-américain poliment.

Tous les trois s'étaient ensuite regardés en chien de faïence quelques secondes avant que Ben - ayant remarqué le malaise plus qu'évident de Rey- ne prétexte un rendez-vous téléphonique pour pouvoir s'éclipser.

_Mais qui était donc ce type pour elle ? Un ami ? Un petit-ami ? Un ex ?_

Il penchait dorénavant pour la troisième option et le sentiment de profonde contrariété qui s'était immiscé dans sa poitrine à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur le jeune homme, l'avait torturé toute la soirée.

L'horloge accrochée sur le mur du petit salon affichait 22H et Ben, était en train de regarder distraitement la télévision quand son portable sonna. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'écran et fit glisser son pouce sur la dalle tactile.

-Bonsoir Amilyn.

-Bonsoir Ben, désolée de te déranger si tard, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi : ta séance de laser aura finalement lieu demain matin. Gwendoline Phasma a vu un créneau se libérer et s'occupera de toi vers 10H. Le temps de régler ensuite tous les documents pour ta sortie, et tu pourras quitter Whitegrove dans l'après-midi, si tu le souhaites.

-Oh...Très bien, rétorqua l'acteur, merci de m'avoir informé.

Il allait enfin pourvoir reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, retrouver son appartement, chercher un nouvel agent et se replonger dans la lecture des scénarios qu'on voudrait bien lui proposer. Peut-être devrait-il à nouveau repasser des castings, montrer que son accident n'avait en rien entamé son envie de donner le meilleur de lui-même, mais qu'importe. La perspective de devoir faire ses preuves l'excitait toujours autant. Il avait bien l'intention de tourner à nouveau avec les plus grands et à s'investir dans les projets qui lui tenaient à cœur.

Oui, il avait envie de toutes ces choses-là.

Continuer à voir Rey faisait aussi partie de ses plans. Enfin, ça l'était, avant que Finn ne fasse son apparition à la clinique, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait besoin d'obtenir des infos sur ce gars.

-Dis-moi Amilyn, est-ce que tu connais un certain Finn Storm ? Il attendait Rey dans l'entrée tout à l'heure quand nous sommes revenus de notre marche sur la plage.

-Finn est venu ici ? répéta la psychologue, étonnée.

-Donc tu le connais...

-Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

-Elle a été tout à fait cordiale. Elle nous a présenté l'un à l'autre puis je les ai laissés tous les deux.

Amilyn soupira alors et Ben n'hésita plus.

-Son petit-ami ?

-Son ex, corrigea la quinquagénaire.

L'acteur écrasa son dos contre le dossier du divan, bascula sa tête en arrière et se mit à fixer le plafond.

-Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-il.

Le silence se fit au bout du fil.

-Serait-ce une pointe de contrariété que je perçois dans ta voix, mon cher Ben ? reprit Amilyn.

Inutile de nier quoi que ce soit. Il savait très bien que la psychologue avait compris.

\- Tu avais raison. Cette fille est spéciale.

-J'ai toujours raison. Mais dis-moi, Rey aurait-elle réussi à franchir les hautes murailles entourant ton petit cœur ?

-Peut-être bien...

-Parfait ! Leia n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il lui tarde d'avoir enfin des petits-enfants.

Ben laissa échapper un petit rire. Sa mère se désespérait en effet de le voir "se caser" et fonder une famille depuis qu'il avait passé la trentaine.

Hélas, sa relation avec Bazine n'était pas la première à avoir viré au fiasco. Sa vie sentimentale n'était qu'une succession d'échecs et il avait été fautif la plupart du temps, trop obnubilé par son travail et trop accaparé par Snoke ces dernières années. Il avait aussi réalisé que s'attacher à quelqu'un lui faisait un peur et il avait fini par accepter que l'amour et la vie à deux ne soient peut-être pas faits pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Son métier lui suffisait.

Et puis Rey avait déboulé dans sa vie deux mois plus tôt, sous une pluie battante au beau milieu du parc. Dès qu'elle avait abaissé sa capuche, dévoilant son petit nez mutin, son visage d'ange et ses sourcils froncés, il avait su...

Elle l'avait remballé, puis s'était excusée, avait débarqué ensuite à la piscine avec ce bikini absolument torride, et les dés avaient été jetés. Tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir sur elle par la suite n'avait fait que le conforter dans l'idée que Rey Kanata était faite pour lui. Tout lui plaisait chez elle et les confidences qu'elle s'était s'autorisée à lui faire l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

La mort de sa mère dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait trois mois. Le fait de ne jamais avoir su qui était son père. Son enfance heureuse et sans nuages dans un haras du nord de l'état, portée par l'amour inconditionnel de ses grands-parents maternels. Et la mort tragique de son grand-père quelques années plus tôt, foudroyé, tout comme Han, par une crise cardiaque.

\- Maz, est à présent la seule famille qui me reste. Je l'adore, lui avait-elle dit. Elle va fêter ses soixante-dix ans bientôt et c'est mon héroïne. Elle est tellement forte et indépendante, toujours de bonne humeur et si courageuse. C'est mon pilier dans la vie. Je l'aime plus que tout.

Elle lui avait expliqué l'origine de son nom de famille et le véritable patchwork ethnique dont elle était issue : son arrière-grand-père Yukio Kanata était japonais, maître de Shiatsu, et était tombé amoureux d'une infirmière russe. Ils avaient émigré avec leur fils Dimitri aux Etats-Unis et ce dernier avait épousé Maria Isabella Prescott – Maz, donc- une superbe jeune americano-mexicaine qu'il avait rencontré en travaillant comme palefrenier dans un ranch au Texas.

Rey adorait son métier, tout comme lui adorait le sien.

Et ses amis comptaient énormément pour elle ; Rose, Poe et Kaydel étaient un peu les frères et sœurs qu'elle n'avait jamais eus.

Elle rêvait aussi de faire un jour le tour du monde.

Alors lui aussi, jour après jour, s'était livré à elle comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Rey avait désormais de quoi alimenter tous les forums de fans avec des infos croustillantes à son sujet ; sur sa vie de star de cinéma, ses projets, sa famille, confessant que son père lui manquait atrocement, et qu'il regrettait aussi sa brouille avec son oncle Luke. Sa passion pour la calligraphie, pour la vieille Ford Falcon Futura 50 de Han qu'il gardait précieusement dans le garage de son immeuble à Brooklyn Heights, et toute une flopée d'anecdotes de tournage.

Bref. Rey avait chamboulé sa vie, il était accro et il ne pouvait pas ne pas chercher à la revoir.

Il repondit alors à Amylin:

-Merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-Je t'en prie Ben. Mais c'est plutôt l'équipe des kinés que tu devrais remercier. Et surtout Rey, qui a réussi à faire de toi un patient modèle.

Le regard du grand brun alla se perdre dans la contemplation du petit bois à travers la baie vitrée de sa chambre. En toile de fond, le crépuscule du soir nimbait de rouge et d'orangé les arbres du parc tandis que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'y compte bien, rétorqua Ben.

OoooooO

Les doigts de Rey quittèrent les avant-bras de l'homme plaqué contre son dos et allèrent agripper avec force la tête de lit.  
Son cœur était prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine et elle se sentait sur le point de jouir comme jamais elle n'avait joui auparavant.  
D'ailleurs, ses jambes avaient commencé à trembler et, seule la main immense entourant sa gorge et celle torturant habilement son clitoris, l'empêchaient de s'effondrer en avant sur le matelas. Son corps était en feu, du bout des orteils jusqu'au sommet du crâne. Un feu délicieux qui menaçait de la consumer toute entière alors que la voix rauque et haletante de son partenaire lui susurrait à l'oreille à quel point elle était belle et merveilleuse.  
Comment était-il possible de ressentir autant de plaisir ? C'est trop bon. C'était divin.

-C'est ça, Rey, lâche prise...

Les mèches sombres de son amant caressaient sa joue. Une bouche avide dévorait sa nuque, glissait sur son épaule et grognait à présent contre sa peau.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Ben, ne t'arrête pas ! hurla-t-elle presque en se cambrant au maximum et en basculant la tête en arrière pour se livrer totalement.

Chaque cellule de son corps était prête à imploser. L'orgasme s'annonçait fulgurant, irréel, magnifique...

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit soudain. Le souffle court et le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes, Rey se redressa brusquement. L'esprit encore en équilibre entre rêve et réalité, elle mit quelques instants à se rendre compte qu'une feuille de papier était collée à son visage puis s'en débarrassa d'un geste de la main.

_Merde... Elle avait dû s'assoupir quelques minutes sur son bureau._

Ses joues étaient brûlantes. Son entrejambe aussi. Le téléphone continuait de sonner et elle devait répondre.

-A...Allô ? balbutia-t-elle finalement dans le combiné.

-Rey ? C'est Amilyn. Désolée de t'embêter avec ça mais il faudrait que tu finisses de compléter le dossier de Ben Solo avant 15H cet après-midi. Ben quitte Whitegrove aujourd'hui. Je vais profiter de devoir me rendre au dispensaire tout à l'heure pour le conduire à New York.

Pendant un long moment, la jeune femme demeura interdite au téléphone.

-Rey ?

-Oui... oui, désolée, je... Pardon Amilyn, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

-ça va, Rey ?

-Oui, oui, c'est très bien que Ben puisse enfin rentrer chez lui. Je suis juste...

-Ne me dis pas qu'il va te manquer !

La voix de la psychologue avait pris une inflexion amusée, presque satisfaite et Rey préféra couper court à la conversation.

-Je m'occupe du dossier tout de suite. Au revoir Amilyn, se dépêcha-t-elle de répondre avant de raccrocher.

La main toujours posée sur le combiné, Rey se sentit tout à coup extrêmement lasse et vide. Il était 13H. Son sandwich à moitié dévoré était posé devant l'écran de l'ordinateur et les formulaires de commande de matériel tous étalés sur le sous-main devant elle. Piquer lamentablement du nez en plein boulot n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes, plutôt la conséquence de la nuit quasi-blanche qu'elle avait passée.

La veille, son « presque-baiser » avec lui sur la plage, l'avait laissée dans la confusion la plus totale. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'acteur, face à l'océan, elle avait ressenti l'envie folle de céder à cette force qui l'attirait irrémédiablement vers lui. Le temps s'était suspendu quelques secondes et une sorte de lien s'était ouvert entre eux. Lui aussi l'avait senti, elle en était certaine.  
Puis il s'était penché pour l'embrasser. Ou bien était-ce elle ? Elle n'était plus très sûre. Mais au dernier moment, elle avait renoncé.

Parce qu'il était son patient.

Parce que le geste désespéré de Lindsay était encore marqué au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Parce que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, durant ces semaines de rééducation, Ben appartenait à un autre monde que le sien, celui des strass, de la célébrité, et qu'elle était juste...Rey.

Elle avait donc passé la nuit à repenser à tout ça, mais aussi au retour de Finn et à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Poe et Rose via FaceTime, une fois rentrée chez elle.

-Quoi ? Finn est à New York ? s'était offusquée Rose. Et il a osé venir te voir à la clinique ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? avait renchéri Poe.

-Il s'est excusé.

-Excusé ? ça c'est la meilleure ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! avait pouffé l'orthopédiste avec cynisme.

\- Il avait l'air vraiment sincère et soulagé que j'accepte de parler avec lui. Il m'a dit avoir regretté la façon dont ça s'est terminé entre nous, il m'a demandé pardon et il voudrait qu'on reste amis. Rien de plus.

Sur l'écran de son téléphone, Rose avait arqué un sourcil, l'air inquiet.

-Tu es encore amoureuse de lui ?

-Tu plaisantes ! Non ! s'était indigné Rey. Mais j'en ai assez de lui en vouloir pour ça. Nous avons eu de bons moments tous les deux et je suis heureuse que les choses s'apaisent.

Finn avait l'air ravi de sa nouvelle vie à Londres. Il était juste revenu pour la négociation d'un gros contrat et séjournait dans un hôtel à Manhattan.

-Il ne reste à New York qu'une ou deux semaines, maximum, donc il est inutile de commencer à vous faire des films, tous les deux.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, avait rétorqué Poe. Et toi Tico ?

-Pas confiance non plus. Et si, en fait, il était revenu parce qu'il veut te récupérer ? Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'est pas pointé à la clinique comme ça, seulement pour faire amende honorable. Il a un truc derrière la tête.

Rey leur avait alors assuré qu'elle n'allait pas retomber dans les bras de son ex, changer d'avis et partir vivre de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Puis la jeune femme s'était arrangée pour faire dévier la conversation sur la distribution des chambres pour le week-end au haras et sur le fait qu'elle comptait sur eux pour l'aider à chercher un nouvel appartement.

Rose et Poe étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis à la minute où tous les trois avaient commencé à bosser ensemble à la clinique. A partir de ce jour-là, ils s'étaient toujours tout confié et pourtant, cette fois, elle rechignait à leur avouer ce qui s'était passé avec Ben.

Au fil des semaines, cet homme qu'elle avait trouvé au départ si soupe-au-lait et exaspérant, s'était révélé quelqu'un de totalement différent de l'image froide et trop sérieuse qu'il renvoyait au monde. Et aujourd'hui, le constat était sans appel : elle avait complètement et irrémédiablement craqué pour lui. Son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Sans parler du feu qu'il éveillait au creux de son bas-ventre.

_Non. Pas du feu...plutôt un torrent de lave._

-Merde...laissa-t-elle échapper malgré elle, en se fustigeant mentalement d'être aussi ridicule.

Ben Solo était sur le départ. Retour à New York, à sa carrière et à sa vie de star internationale de cinéma. Le coeur de Rey se serra et prit une dernière bouchée de son sandwich avant de le remettre dans son papier d'emballage.

Amilyn lui avait demandé de compléter le dossier de Ben et elle allait le faire. Puis elle se rendrait à la piscine pour sa séance avec Mme Atkins et ensuite elle irait voir Ben dans sa chambre pour lui dire au revoir. Elle aviserait sur le moment de ce qu'elle serait prête à lui dire.

OoooooO

-Bravo Georgia, vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

Georgia Atkins, 53 ans, avait la poitrine aussi gonflée que ses lèvres. Son bonnet de bain rose fluo était presque assorti à la teinte fushia de ses ongles interminables. Cette femme de banquier et mère au foyer épanouie- ses enfants Meghan et David, ayant quitté la maison pour étudier respectivement à Yale et Harvard depuis déjà une dizaine d'année-, n'avait hélas rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'essayer d'installer seule au-dessus de sa cheminée Renaissance, le « David Hockney » acheté aux enchères par son mari la semaine précédente. Résultat des courses : une chute du haut de l'échelle, un fémur brisé et une peinture hors de prix accrochée de travers.

-Merci Rey, tu es un amour ! Tu vas tellement me manquer !

-C'est gentil. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Charlie est super. Il va bien s'occuper de vous.

-Et beau gosse ! Je l'ai croisé hier dans les couloirs.

La jeune kiné se mit à rire, aida Georgia à sortir de la piscine et la confia aux bons soins de Chewie. Elle alla ensuite prendre une douche, s'habilla et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son bureau. Il était quinze heures et elle devait justement y retrouver Charlie pour le briefer sur le programme de rééducation réalisé jusqu'à maintenant avec Mme Atkins. A travers la verrière séparant la pièce du couloir, elle aperçut son collègue assis sur le sofa, le nez plongé dans un dossier, mais également un énorme bouquet de pivoines et de roses rouges placé dans un vase près de l'ordinateur.

-Salut Charlie, s'exclama-t-elle en entrant, les yeux rivés sur les fleurs.

-Salut Kanata !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune femme en pointant le bouquet du doigt.

Les pivoines étaient ses fleurs préférées et son cœur se mit à battre tout à coup très fort.

-C'est pour toi apparemment. Un livreur vient juste de les déposer.

Charlie lui lança un regard malicieux et Rey remarqua la petite carte blanche glissée entre les pétales incarnats.

Sans plus prêter attention à son collègue, la jeune kiné se saisit de la note et la tira fébrilement de son enveloppe.

_Très chère Rey,_

_Merci pour ta gentillesse, ta patience (et Dieu sait qu'avec moi il t'en a fallu beaucoup), ton dévouement et ton fabuleux sourire, qui a illuminé chaque jour de mon séjour ici. En souvenir aussi d'un certain bikini rouge, divinement bien porté et devant lequel j'ai eu le plus grand mal à rester stoïque._

_Je te souhaite bon courage pour ton travail au dispensaire et je me dis que, puisque tu seras sur New York dans les prochaines semaines, nous pourrions peut-être aller boire un café tous les deux ou aller dîner un soir. Si ça te tente et/ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit un jour, n'hésite pas à demander mon numéro personnel à Amilyn._  
_Je t'embrasse et merci encore._

_Ben Solo._

Les mains de Rey tremblaient désormais. Elle déposa la carte sur le bureau, jeta un dernier regard au bouquet et sortit du bureau en trombe.

-Bonjour Charles, Ben Solo est dans sa chambre ? s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant toute essoufflée devant le comptoir de Charles Threepio.

-Non, Mademoiselle Rey, j'ai fait porter ses bagages dans le véhicule du docteur Holdo et il vient juste de passer pour rejoindre le parking des médecins.

La jeune femme le remercia et partit en courant vers la porte menant à l'arrière du bâtiment. Elle déboucha sur le parking et repéra un peu plus loin le S.U.V d'Amilyn.

Ben, les clés à la main était prêt à monter à l'intérieur, côté passager. Il était seul et Rey s'élança à nouveau.

-Ben ?

L'acteur se retourna, et afficha alors une mine réjouie tandis que Rey arrivait enfin à son niveau et se plantait devant lui, haletante et les joues rosies par le sprint qu'elle venait de piquer à travers les couloirs de la clinique.

-Hey...Tu as couru on dirait.

Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude avec son pull écru et son jean noir. Il ne portait plus le pansement gris sur sa joue. Sa cicatrice à nu était légèrement rougie par l'action du laser mais il ne faisait aucun doute que le résultat serait parfait. Il ne resterait plus au final qu'une mince ligne à peine visible.

Le sang tapait contre les tempes de la jeune femme. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et, sans hésiter davantage, elle agrippa les épaules de Ben et sa bouche se plaqua sur la sienne.

L'espace d'un instant, Rey craignit d'avoir été trop loin mais l'acteur, au début surpris, se laissa rapidement couler tout contre elle. Rey sentit alors une main se glisser derrière sa nuque tandis que l'autre enserrait sa taille. Les paumes de Ben étaient chaudes et caressantes, douces et électrisantes à la fois.  
C'est parfait. Comme dans son rêve.  
Leurs corps étaient désormais collés l'un à l'autre. Ben était immense et ses lèvres étaient merveilleuses, encore plus moelleuses que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Quand sa langue tenta de se frayer un passage pour venir goûter la sienne, elle l'accueillit avec un gémissement et leur étreinte se fit soudain plus avide.

Le parking, la voiture, la clinique n'existait plus. Quand l'oxygène dans ses poumons commença à manquer, elle rompit leur baiser à regret mais Ben continua à picorer ses lèvres, son menton, la ligne de sa mâchoire.

-Bon sang, Rey... J'ai envie de faire ça depuis notre première rencontre dans le parc, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

-On s'est crié dessus, sourit-elle.

-Tu m'as ébloui.

La jeune femme effleura alors du bout des doigts la joue du grand brun en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher sa cicatrice.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas mal.

-Je n'ai pas mal.

Le parfum de Ben commençait à lui monter à la tête. Bergamote, vétiver, et cette touche absolument grisante et un peu sauvage qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à identifier.

-Je regrette qu'on n'ai pas pu discuter plus longtemps hier, ajouta ce dernier en resserrant ses bras un peu plus autour d'elle.

Rey baissa les yeux. Elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie que sa réticence passée avait un quelconque lien avec Finn...

-Oui, alors... Je ne vais pas te mentir : Finn est mon ex. Il vit aujourd'hui à Londres. A cause du travail. Nous sommes séparés depuis l'année dernière. Il est juste revenu à New York aussi pour le travail.

-D'accord...

La bouche de Ben, au creux de son oreille glissa alors lentement contre sa joue pour revenir jusque sur sa bouche. Et tout le corps de Rey se tendit.

\- Hier il souhaitait juste discuter avec moi. En ami. Je voulais que tu le saches, que ce soit clair parce que...

-Parce que ? souffla Ben en la regardant à présent droit dans les yeux.

Elle crut alors que le sol allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'engloutir toute entière. Mais elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et se perdit un peu dans ses prunelles sombres.

-Parce que ton bouquet était magnifique et que je serai ravie d'aller boire un café avec toi.

Ben lui offrit alors le plus merveilleux des sourires. Il attrapa son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean, déverrouilla l'écran et le lui tendit.

-Je peux donc avoir ton numéro ?

_Zut, quel était son numéro de téléphone déjà ? _

Sans trop réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Rey ouvrit le répertoire, pianota sur le clavier et lui rendit son portable.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de talons hauts claquant sur le bitume se fit soudain entendre derrière eux.

Rey tourna la tête pour voir Amilyn avancer dans leur direction et s'exclamer :

-Tiens, tiens... Tu es là ?

La jeune kiné se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux. C'était horrible...Elle devait être toute décoiffée et rouge comme une tomate. Instinctivement, elle recula de deux pas tandis que Ben la dévisageait toujours avec gourmandise. Les lèvres de l'acteur étaient encore roses de leurs baisers et lui aussi avait les joues en feu.

-Oui je...je disais seulement au revoir à Ben, répondit-elle en bafouillant.

La psychologue se retint de tout commentaire et se contenta d'acquiescer avec un sourire qui en disait pourtant long.

-Prêt pour le départ Solo ? fit-elle alors en se retournant vers le fils de Leia.

Ce dernier lui remit les clés.

-Oui, on peut y aller.

Sa mâchoire glissa de gauche à droite et il adressa à la jeune femme un dernier regard complice tandis qu'Amylin s'installait au volant.

-Au revoir, Rey. A très bientôt j'espère.

-A bientôt oui, répondit la jeune kiné.

Puis elle regarda la voiture s'éloigner le long de l'allée bordée de cyprès, passer les grilles de la clinique et disparaître.

OooooO


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Il faisait un temps magnifique en ce samedi après-midi.

Poe, Rose, Kaydel, Paige et Rey étaient arrivés au haras en fin de matinée et Maz, comme à son habitude, leur avait préparé un repas succulent qui avait régalé tout le monde. Dans la cuisine, Rey s'affairait désormais à préparer le café quand son téléphone lui signala qu'elle venait de recevoir un SMS. Elle appuya sur l'icône de messagerie et la photo d'une splendide plante verte s'afficha à l'écran. La légende en dessous disait :

« Elle est en pleine forme. A croire que je ne lui ai pas tellement manqué après tout. Par contre, toi, tu me manques déjà. Je t'embrasse. Ben. »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ben la recontacte si vite. Elle avait même craint qu'il ne le fasse pas du tout. Aussi, ces quelques mots tendres écrits, noir sur blanc, lui firent un bien fou.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

Rey sursauta. Maz venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. Sans regarder sa petite fille, mais avec un petit sourire en coin, elle se mit à disposer les tasses qui attendaient sur l'ilot central dans un plateau en bambou.

-Oh euh… c'est Ben, un patient, répondit Rey. Il a quitté la clinique hier et il m'envoie un message pour me dire qu'il est bien rentré et que tout va pour le mieux.

Elle avait adopté un ton parfaitement neutre, qui, l'espérait-elle, découragerait Maz de l'interroger davantage.

-Ce n'est donc pas à cause de ce Ben que ton téléphone est greffé à ta main depuis ce matin et que tu souris béatement en regardant dans le vide dès que nous avons tous le dos tourné ?

L'air de rien, Maz continua de remplir le plateau avec les petites cuillères, le sucre et les sablés qu'elle avait préparés pour tout le monde. Rey décida alors qu'elle n'avait plus envie de cacher quoi que ce soit, à personne.

-En fait si, répondit-elle. Avant qu'il ne parte hier, Ben et moi, nous…

Rose fit à son tour irruption dans la pièce, empêchant Rey de finir sa phrase.

-J'ai entendu prononcer le prénom de Ben. Qu'est-ce que Solo a encore fait ?

Son air blasé se mua aussitôt en sourire de contentement quand elle posa les yeux sur les biscuits de Maz. Elle en chipa un dans le plateau avant de reporter son attention sur Rey.

-Rien de mal, soupira la jeune kiné en mettant en route la cafetière. On s'est juste embrassé hier.

Rose, qui venait de mordre dans son sablé, se figea sur place. Maz, le plateau dans les mains, prête à l'emporter sous la varangue, stoppa net son geste.

C'est à ce moment-là que Poe débarqua lui aussi.

-Qui a embrassé qui ? J'ai râté un scoop intéressant ? lança-t-il, amusé.

Ni Rose, ni Maz, encore sous l'effet de la surprise, ne furent en mesure de lui répondre.

Et enfin Kaydel, précédée de son énorme ventre rond, rejoignit le petit groupe en s'exclamant avec enthousiasme :

-Hey ! Vous savez quoi ? Paige et John se sont éclipsés pour aller visiter les écuries ! C'est incroyable ! ça fait quoi… trois heures qu'on est ici, et ces deux-là ont déjà craqué l'un pour l'autre !

\- Rey et Ben Solo aussi visiblement, balbutia Rose.

\- C'est pas vrai !

-Ben Solo, l'acteur ? lâchèrent simultanément Poe et Kaydel, médusés.

Rey ne pouvait plus reculer. Quatre paires d'yeux étaient à présents braquées sur elle, et tout le monde attendait des explications.

Elle parla donc du rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre elle et Ben depuis plusieurs semaines, de leurs longues conversations au fil des séances à la clinique, de leur attirance mutuelle et du fait qu'elle avait découvert quelqu'un de totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé au début. Elle leur raconta la ballade sur la plage et le baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger à ce moment-là puis celui qu'ils avaient effectivement échangé la veille, sur le parking, juste avant son départ de Whitegrove.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer ensuite, de comment vont évoluer les choses. Mais il vient de m'envoyer un texto et je réagis comme une ado chargée d'hormones, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Les lèvres de Maz s'étirèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Poe devint soudain euphorique et Kaydel lui asséna un coup de coude dans l'estomac quand il demanda à Rey si Ben – puisque tous les deux étaient intimes à présent- ne pouvait pas lui arranger une rencontre avec Tallie Lintra.

-C'est pour avoir sa signature sur ma poupée POP ! s'était justifié Poe en se massant les côtes.

Seule Rose, l'air contrarié, était restée muette suite cet aveu. Rey aurait voulu savoir pourquoi mais l'interrogatoire en règle mené par Maz et les Dameron dura encore une bonne demi-heure.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que Poe et Kaydel s'octroyaient une petite sieste à deux, que Maz était occupée au téléphone avec le traiteur chapeautant sa fête et que Paige n'était toujours pas revenue de sa ballade avec John, Rey, monta à l'étage et trouva Rose dans la chambre qu'elle allait partager avec sa sœur.

La brunette était en train de ranger dans la commode, les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait emportés pour le week-end.

Rey frappa sur le chambranle de la porte mais Rose ne daigna pas seulement tourner la tête vers elle.

-Tu es fâchée ? demanda la jeune femme.

Rose continua un moment à faire des aller-retours entre le lit sur lequel était posé son sac et la commode. Puis elle se décida enfin à répondre.

-Pas fâchée non. Juste déçue. Je pensais que l'accord entre nous était de tout se dire.

Rose était une fille merveilleuse, pétillante, au caractère bien affirmé, qui adorait rire mais qui aimait aussi beaucoup râler. Et là, Rey voyait bien qu'elle avait juste envie de bouder et de lui faire payer ses cachotteries.

-ça m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir, Rose. Même moi au début je me disais que c'était complètement insensé. Que ma rupture avec Finn était trop récente. Que je venais juste de revenir à la clinique et qu'il était absolument hors de question de flasher sur un de mes patients, qui plus est star de cinéma ! Je te jure que j'ai lutté mais c'est arrivé. Et je crois que Ben est sincère, lui aussi, quand il dit qu'il veut me revoir. Et du coup, je t'avoue que là, je suis en panique et que j'aurais bien besoin des sages conseils de ma meilleure amie… Vu que mon meilleur ami, lui, ne pense qu'à se servir de moi pour alimenter sa collection de poupées dédicacées « Galactic Fights ».

Rey avait conclu son speech par un petit rire nerveux. Elle était totalement déboussolée et elle espérait que Rose finirait par s'en rendre compte.

Cette dernière marqua une pause puis poussa son sac pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle fit ensuite signe à Rey de venir près s'installer près d'elle et les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un moment là, à regarder leurs chaussures, avant que Rose ne brise finalement le silence :

\- Il embrasse bien ? demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Divinement bien, répondit Rey en se mordant la lèvre.

La brunette prit la main de son amie dans la sienne.

-Tu as conscience que tu vas devoir dealer avec sa célébrité ? A cause de son statut de star d'Hollywood, mais aussi à cause de sa mère qui est sénatrice, tous ses faits et gestes se retrouvent exposés au grand jour Et de ce fait, les tiens le seront aussi. Sans parler de son boulot. Il peut aller tourner n'importe où et passer beaucoup de temps loin de New York, partir aussi faire des promos aux quatre coins du monde… Tu as pensé à ça ?

Effectivement, Rey y avait pensé. Mais pas de façon vraiment concrète. Elle resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Rose.

-Tu tiens vraiment à lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune asiatique et Rey soupira.

-Chaque fois que je pense à lui, j'ai envie de sourire. J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac. Quand je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression qu'une sorte de force nous pousse l'un vers l'autre. J'ai du mal à me l'expliquer. Je suis bien. J'ai envie de sourire comme une idiote.

-Oh moi, je l'explique très bien…Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse ma vieille…Tu es fichue.

Rey se mit à renifler.

-Je suis terrifiée, Rose. Après Finn, je…

-Oublie Finn. Et oublie ce que je viens de te dire. Il faut que tu profites à fond. Après tout, malgré le fait qu'il se soit comporté comme un crétin parfois, je ne vais pas nier le fait que Solo est absolument torride et qu'il a des fesses magnifiques.

Rey ne put se retenir de pouffer et posa affectueusement la tête sur l'épaule de son amie. Rose cala sa joue sur le haut de son crâne et ajouta :

-J'espère que ça va marcher entre vous. Vraiment. Parce que gare à son sublime postérieur s'il s'avise de te faire du mal, lui aussi. Si il déconne, Kylo Ren fera connaissance avec l'impitoyable côté Obscur de Rose Tico.

OoooooO

Depuis la terrasse de son appartement, Ben avait une vue imprenable sur le pont de Brooklyn, l'île de Manhattan et les gratte-ciels du quartier des affaires. On était samedi, il était 15H, le soleil brillait et les promeneurs étaient nombreux le long des quais et dans les parcs bordant le fleuve. Les eaux grises de l'Hudson semblaient s'être parées d'argent étincelant et une petite brise légère était en train de faire sécher la sueur qui avait trempé son T-shirt et qui recouvrait sa peau.

La jeune femme lui avait conseillé de continuer une semaine ou deux sa rééducation et il avait donc profité du beau temps et d'un moment de tranquillité pour faire dehors la série d'exercices qu'il avait l'habitude de pratiquer avec elle, tous les jours à Whitegrove.

La veille, à peine de retour chez lui, le téléphone avait sonné sans discontinuer. Tout d'abord un appel de sa mère, qui se réjouissait de sa sortie de la clinique et qui lui demandait quand elle pouvait passer le voir, puis un coup de fil de son avocat, pour l'informer que le fournisseur incriminé dans son accident avait accepté l'accord proposé. Son assurance était ravie et Maître Hawkins voulait savoir si Ben souhaitait toujours que les dommages et intérêts soient reversés aux diverses associations qu'il soutenait. L'acteur avait confirmé et Hawkins promit de s'en occuper.

A son tour, Ben avait ensuite appelé Josh Lewis, son fidèle assistant. Ce dernier, qui bossait pour lui depuis déjà plusieurs années, lui apprit que des représentants de Creative Artist et de United Talent Agency avaient laissé plusieurs messages sur son répondeur, de même que Monica Mothma, une amie de Luke et agent artistique renommée de New York. Tous proposaient de reprendre la carrière de Ben en main, vu qu'Allan Snoke et le First Order avaient été « assez fous pour tourner le dos à un artiste de sa trempe ». Cela avait fait sourire le grand brun. Il n'était pas vraiment sensible à la flatterie mais découvrir que Snoke avait tort et qu'il y avait encore des gens pour croire en lui était jubilatoire.

Monica Mothma était excellente dans son domaine et il envisageait vraiment de répondre favorablement à sa proposition de travailler avec elle. Josh avait donc organisé une rencontre tôt dans la matinée et il avait pris le petit-déjeuner avec elle dans le coffee shop qui se trouvait juste au coin de sa rue. A sa grande satisfaction, leur entrevue s'était finalement conclue par une toute nouvelle collaboration.

Ben avait ensuite passé le reste de la matinée à répondre à plusieurs mails et messages d'amis qui prenaient de ses nouvelles et commandé sur le net de quoi remplir convenablement son frigo. Il avait aussi pris le temps d'inspecter chacune de ses plantes vertes pour constater que son concierge, Mr Artoo, avait assuré durant son absence.

Il était vraiment heureux de retrouver son cocon, son quartier, ses habitudes. Maintenant, le cours normal de sa vie pouvait reprendre.

Enfin presque, car Rey Kanata n'avait pas quitté son esprit une seule seconde depuis son départ de Greenwich.

Il s'était dit qu'il allait laisser passer le week-end avant de l'appeler mais il en avait été incapable.

Deux heures plus tôt, il lui avait envoyé un message et à présent, il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait pouvoir l'inviter à sortir. Il savait qu'elle devait trouver un logement en ville et s'il s'était écouté, il lui aurait carrément proposé de l'héberger ici.

Il était dingue. Dingue d'elle.

Il s'essuya alors le visage avec une serviette et traversa son salon pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche. En passant devant le grand miroir accroché sur le mur du couloir, il se rendit compte qu'il souriait. Snoke était sorti de sa vie, sa relation avec sa mère était repartie sur de bonnes bases et son envie de reprendre le travail n'avait jamais été aussi grande.

L'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son corps lui fit du bien. Il ne ressentait presque plus aucune douleur et ne prenait plus non plus d'antalgiques depuis deux semaines. Encore une bonne chose.

Tout en se lavant, il se remémora les derniers mois passés à la clinique, la douceur des mains de Rey, le son mélodieux de sa voix et son sourire éblouissant. Un film entier dédié à la jeune femme se mit à défiler devant ses paupières closes : ses yeux noisette étoilés de vert, l'ourlé de sa bouche, le galbe de ses jambes, la délicatesse de sa nuque… et une douce chaleur s'éveilla dans son bas-ventre. Quand la main de Ben descendit le long de ses abdominaux jusqu'à son intimité, il sentit qu'il était déjà à moitié dur. La vapeur blanche avait envahi la cabine de douche et son corps à lui, bouillait de l'intérieur. Cette fille l'avait ensorcelé et il ne parvenait plus à la chasser de ses pensées. Ses doigts attrapèrent la base de son pénis et son poing commença à monter et descendre lentement, son autre main plaquée contre le mur. Il repensa alors à la connexion incroyable qu'ils avaient partagée sur la plage, aux lèvres de la jeune femme goûtant les siennes sur le parking, à son corps serré contre lui, à ses petits seins adorables qu'il avait envie de dévorer, et il sentit son pénis devenir aussi dur que de l'acier contre sa paume. Il accéléra son va et vient. L'excitation montait. Le plaisir aussi. Tout d'un coup ce n'était plus sa main mais celle de Rey qui enserrait son membre et le caressait. Il se mit à gémir et accéléra le mouvement. Le feu dans son ventre grandissait et cette fois, Rey le prenait en bouche. Ses halètements s'amplifièrent, la tension n'allait pas tarder à s'évacuer et son cœur battait vite. Son poing s'activa encore et soudain, son sexe pulsa dans sa main. Ben laissa échapper un râle presque animal alors qu'il éjaculait contre le carrelage de la douche. Le cerveau submergé d'endorphines et le corps encore électrisé, il posa son front contre la céramique et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

Dieu soit loué, ses lésions vertébrales n'avaient eu aucun impact sur ce qui se trouvait au niveau de son entrejambe. Il avait déjà pu le constater quand il était à Whitegrove et que cette nuit-là, Rey Kanata avait hanté ses rêves pour la première fois.

La sensation de plénitude était délicieuse. Ses muscles se relâchèrent sous l'eau tombant en pluie depuis le plafond et les dernières traces de sa jouissance glissèrent le long de la paroi pour disparaître dans l'évacuation à ses pieds.

Il fallait qu'il revoie Rey. Vite. Qu'il lui parle. Qu'il l'embrasse. Qu'il la touche.

Ben sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila un T-shirt et un pantalon de sport fluide. Sur le meuble de sa chambre, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il venait de recevoir un texto. Son cœur fit une embardée quand il vit le nom de Rey affiché à l'écran :

« Tu me manques aussi. »

Elle avait signé d'un cœur, et il se mit à sourire à nouveau, en soupirant d'aise.

Une heure plus tard, Ben était assis confortablement dans son canapé, son ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux. Il venait juste de trouver les horaires d'ouverture du dispensaire sur le site internet du Brookdale Hospital, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

En bas de son immeuble, Mr Artoo filtrait les entrées. Ce devait donc être Leia, qui avait promis de faire un saut chez lui juste avant de se rendre à sa réunion au Sénat.

Ben se leva pour aller ouvrir et sa surprise fut grande de découvrir que ce n'était pas sa mère qui se tenait derrière la porte.

-Luke ? lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

-Bonjour Ben, répondit Skywalker.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment face à face, à se dévisager en silence. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'ils avaient rompu tout contact.

Luke n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours ce regard vif et intense qui imposait immédiatement le respect, le même que celui de Leia. Ses cheveux étaient juste plus longs, son visage plus hâlé et il arborait désormais une magnifique barbe poivre et sel. Il était habillé simplement, avec une chemise en lin clair, un pantalon en toile, des boots éliminés et il portait au poignet une ribambelle de bracelets en perles et graines multicolores certainement rapportés de son séjour en Inde. Il tenait aussi à la main une chemise cartonnée remplie de feuillets.

-Ton concierge m'a laissé monter mais je tombe mal peut-être.

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, Ben hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

-Non, j'étais juste en train de surfer un peu sur le Net. Je t'en prie.

Il accompagna son invitation d'un geste de la main et Luke pénétra alors dans l'appartement. Ben lui désigna le salon et lui proposa un café.

-Volontiers oui, répondit Skywalker en s'asseyant finalement dans le sofa.

Quand le grand brun revint de la cuisine avec deux tasses fumantes, il en tendit une à son oncle.

-Merci, fit ce dernier en hochant la tête. Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas certain que tu veuilles m'ouvrir.

-Je n'ai même pas regardé par l'œilleton. Je croyais que c'était Leia, retorqua Ben en s'asseyant à son tour dans un des fauteuils.

Six ans plus tôt, Luke et lui s'étaient séparés dans les cris et la rancœur. Son oncle avait alors migré sur la Côte Ouest, partageant ensuite son temps entre l'écriture de scénarios et ses voyages à travers le monde. Le revoir ici à New York était donc inattendu.

-Je suis heureux de constater que tout se passe beaucoup mieux avec ta mère, reprit Skywalker.

-C'est très récent, répondit l'acteur.

-Tes rapports avec tes parents ont toujours été compliqués. Être le fils de Leia et Han, n'a pas été chose facile, je te l'accorde.

-Quels rapports ? Ils n'étaient jamais là.

-Ben…

-Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai, trancha l'acteur tandis que Luke baissait la tête pour détailler les motifs du tapis.

-Ils ont essayé de combiner carrières et vie de famille. Avec plus ou moins de succès.

-Ils ont toujours voulu décider pour moi quelle serait ma vie et je leur ai répété cent fois que je n'étais pas Anakin.

Luke pinça les lèvres. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord.

-Tu es exigeant. Tu as une sensibilité rare que tu tentes de cacher sous tes airs bourrus. Tu es anxieux, intelligent et passionné. Tu ressembles à ton grand-père plus que tu ne le crois. Et surtout, tu as ce talent exceptionnel pour la comédie, tout comme lui. C'est pour cela que quand ta mère a tout tenté pour te dissuader de suivre ses traces, moi, je savais déjà que c'était peine perdue. Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu jouer Oliver Twist dans cette scénette à l'école primaire. Tu étais destiné à devenir un grand acteur, Ben. Et nous avons eu peur.

-Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ?

Luke continua d'une voix grave et posée.

\- Leia et moi n'étions que des enfants quand ton grand-père a été repéré par le big boss de la prestigieuse agence Empire Artists Management, Sheev Palpatine. Il jouait dans une petite pièce écrite par un de ses amis et Palpatine l'a confié aux bons soins de son bras droit de l'époque, Snoke. Allan lui a décroché son premier grand rôle et le succès a été immédiat. Fulgurant même. Les tournages prestigieux se sont enchaînés et les soirées arrosées aussi. Ton grand-père a perdu pied. Après l'alcool, il s'est mis à la cocaïne Et nous avons assistés, impuissants à sa déchéance.

-Mais pourquoi penser qu'il m'arriverait la même chose ? protesta Ben. C'était complètement absurde.

Luke releva la tête et le fixa avec ses yeux azur toujours aussi perçants.

-Tu étais jeune et ambitieux. Impulsif et rebelle. Plein de colère.

Ben laissa échapper un ricanement désabusé.

-Je sais, je sais…soupira Luke. Tu avais des raisons de l'être. Mais tu connais maintenant le monde du cinéma aussi bien que moi. C'est la jungle parfois. Et il suffit d'une ou deux mauvaises rencontres pour que tout bascule. Leia et moi adorions notre père et nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment remis de sa mort. Il était hors de question qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à lui. Alors oui, notre peur était irrationnelle, mais bien réelle.

Ben avait déjà entendu ces paroles dans la bouche de ses parents quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il comptait remplacer Luke par Snoke.

-Leia m'a donc demandé de devenir ton agent, de « veiller » sur toi. Par chance, tu as accepté. J'étais ravi que tu ne veuilles pas utiliser le nom de Skywalker pour te faire une place dans le milieu. Je t'ai regardé galérer un peu dans les castings et je me disais que peut-être tu te lasserais, que tu réaliserais que le métier d'avocat t'apporterait plus de stabilité. Mais c'était peine perdue. Tu voulais tout et tout de suite. Tu es un acteur exceptionnel, Ben. Et tout le monde s'en est vite aperçu. Alors j'ai fait quelque chose d'absolument stupide : j'ai voulu prendre le contrôle de ta carrière. Snoke venait de créer sa propre agence et je le voyais qui commençait à te tourner autour. Et moi je continuais à t'orienter vers des rôles secondaires, je voulais que tu découvres progressivement le métier, j'ai volontairement omis de te transmettre certains scénarios parce que je savais pertinemment qu'ils te feraient décoller pour de bon. Je voulais t'imposer mes choix et te brider. Et l'ironie du sort a fait que tu t'es tourné vers Allan et que j'ai perdu mon unique neveu pendant toutes ces années.

La gorge de Ben se noua et Luke reprit.

-Tu as le droit de jeter la pierre à tes parents. Mais je suis aussi responsable. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser influencer par Leia. Et c'est pour cela que je suis là aujourd'hui, pour te présenter mes excuses. Je ne t'ai pas soutenu comme je l'aurais dû, tu avais raison. Je te demande pardon.

A ces mots, Ben releva un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça et demeura un peu à court de mots. La sincérité qu'il ressentait dans les paroles de son oncle était touchante et salvatrice. Après tout ce temps passé à en vouloir à la Terre entière, et surtout après ce qui s'était passé avec Snoke, la rancœur et la colère avaient disparu. Il n'en voulait plus à personne désormais.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu pour me dire tout cela ? exprima-t-il à haute voix.

Cette fois, Luke soutint son regard.

-Parce que je n'étais pas fier de moi. Ou au contraire trop fier.

-J'aurais préféré que vous me fassiez confiance, maman et toi.

-Nous aurions dû.

Les yeux de Ben s'humidifièrent un peu et il eut soudain l'étrange sensation d'être enfin débarrassé de ce poids invisible qui lestait sa poitrine depuis trop longtemps.

-Allan est un sale con, déclara le grand brun. Sur ce point vous aviez raison.

Luke se garda de répondre. Il gratifia simplement son neveu d'un sourire triste et Ben lui en fut reconnaissant. La mort de Han avait bouleversé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie et son accident lui avait ouvert les yeux sur d'autres. Il avait mûri. Il avait compris que ses parents, malgré tous leurs défauts, n'étaient pas les pires parents du monde tout comme son oncle n'avait pas sciemment fait en sorte de devenir son ennemi. Ils tenaient tous à lui et le temps de l'apaisement était venu.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content que tu ailles mieux, reprit Skywalker.

-Tu connais Amilyn. Elle a fait en sorte que je sois chouchouté comme un prince.

-ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Amilyn est un amour.

-Tu lui as beaucoup manqué d'ailleurs, ajouta Ben avec une pointe de malice.

-Elle m'a manqué, elle aussi, répondit Luke.

Les deux hommes prirent ensemble une gorgée de café tout en échangeant un regard de connivence, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis une éternité. L'atmosphère se détendit enfin pour de bon et Ben questionna Luke sur son séjour en Inde. Puis il montra enfin du doigt la chemise cartonnée sur les genoux de son oncle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh ça…

Luke posa alors les documents sur la table basse.

\- Figure-toi que je me lance dans la production. Mon ami Mace Windu monte la pièce de Milford Tilson, « Don't show that ».

Une lueur s'alluma brusquement dans les yeux de Ben. Cette pièce était une de ses œuvres préférées et Luke le savait. D'ailleurs, le visage de ce dernier se para d'un petit sourire en coin quand il poussa du bout des doigts la chemise en direction de son neveu.

-Je voudrais savoir si tu serais intéressé par le rôle de Bale, annonça-t-il.

La bouche de Ben s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte au début.

-Alors non seulement tu te pointes chez moi au bout de six ans pour faire ton mea culpa, mais en plus, tu me proposes du boulot ? parvint-il finalement à articuler.

-C'est ça, répondit simplement Luke avant de finir son café.

Ben n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était à la fois intrigué et excité.

Une pièce de théâtre.

Pourquoi pas, après tout.

Surtout celle-là.

Se remettre en selle avec ce projet n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée.

-Tu as quand même remarqué que j'avais une sacrée balafre sur le visage pour l'instant ?

-Ça te donne un petit côté féroce et sauvage, c'est parfait pour le rôle.

Ben continuer à dévisager son oncle. Et Luke, lui, sirotait toujours son café.

-Qui doit jouer le rôle de Lana ? demanda l'acteur.

-Zori Bliss.

\- Zori a signé pour la pièce ?

-Yep.

-Quand doit avoir lieu la première ?

-Nous avons un planning serré. Première représentation à l'Hudson Theater dans deux mois.

Ben passa une main dans ses cheveux. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et son petit tic de la mâchoire se réveilla. Son pouce se mit à tapoter contre son mug et Luke sut alors qu'il avait gagné.

-Mace te veut absolument. Et je ne peux pas être plus d'accord avec lui. Tu seras un fantastique « Bale », déclara-t-il.

-Je dois en discuter avec Monica Mothma, mon nouvel agent.

-Elle a déjà reçu notre proposition, répliqua Skywalker.

-Mais comment ? Je n'ai signé avec elle que ce matin !

-Je suis peut-être parti six mois en retraite spirituelle au Rajasthan mais j'ai encore des relations dans le métier. Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Ben ne s'était pas senti aussi emballé depuis très longtemps et il n'arrivait plus à cacher sa satisfaction. Il se redressa alors dans son siège et tendit la main vers son oncle.

-Je suis partant.

Ce dernier se pencha vers lui à son tour et la serra avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

OoooooooO

_La suite la semaine prochaine_


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms. Merci aussi à tous les guests auxquels je ne peux hélas pas répondre individuellement comme je le fais avec les autres. Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

Après ces deux jours passés au haras à prendre du bon temps avec ses amis et sa grand-mère, Rey s'était lancée à corps perdu à la recherche d'un logement à New York. Dès le dimanche après-midi, elle avait fait jouer tous ses contacts sur les réseaux sociaux et épluché des milliers d'annonces sur les sites spécialisés. Or, pas plus tard que le lundi matin, Gwendoline Phasma l'avait appelée.

Son grand-oncle Arthur devait être placé en maison de retraite et la fille de celui-ci, Jane, souhaitait rapidement mettre l'appartement du vieil homme en location. La chirurgienne avait donc tout de suite pensé à Rey.

C'était un charmant deux pièces refait à neuf, en partie meublé et équipé, situé au cœur de Carroll Gardens à exactement 24 min en voiture du Brookdale Hospital. La cousine de Gwen annonçait un loyer plutôt correct vu le standing du quartier et Rey avait, bien sûr, sauté sur l'occasion. En guise de remerciements, elle avait même promis à Phasma de lui payer toutes les pizzas de son choix chez Lucali* pour les trois mois à venir.

Mme Jackson, sa propriétaire à Greenwich n'avait émis aucune objection à ce qu'elle cède son bail en cours à son collègue Charlie, sachant que lui, reprenait son poste à Whitegrove.

La jeune kiné avait donc débauché Rose et Poe pour l'aider à déménager dès le mercredi matin et après avoir chargé matelas, bouquins, vêtements, et la totalité de sa déco dans le pick-up de Maz, elle avait pu passer sa première nuit dans son nouveau petit nid douillet.

Tout était allé tellement vite. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ben lui avait écrit plusieurs autres textos et l'avait même appelée pour lui dire qu'il était ravi de la savoir tout près de Brooklyn Heights. Il lui avait aussi raconté sa conversation avec son oncle Luke et sa décision folle de retravailler avec lui sur un nouveau projet au théâtre. Il semblait tellement enthousiaste que Rey s'était de suite sentie heureuse et fière de lui. Il allait être très pris dans les prochaines semaines avec les répétitions et la mise en place de la pièce mais il avait réitéré son désir urgent de la revoir et lui avait demandé de réserver, si possible, son samedi soir pour lui. Bien sûr elle avait accepté, les mains soudainement moites et des étoiles plein les yeux.

Aujourd'hui jeudi, elle avait donc entamé sa garde au dispensaire, le cœur léger et plus motivée que jamais. Ben lui avait même envoyé un petit message d'encouragement qu'elle avait reçu alors qu'elle sortait de sa voiture.

Elle avait vu défiler les patients toute la journée, il était à présent 17H et elle était sur les rotules. Elle était en train de discuter à l'accueil avec Carmen, la secrétaire, quand la porte du dispensaire s'ouvrit et que Ben Solo pénétra dans la petite salle d'attente. Les quelques patients restants occupés à consulter leurs téléphones levèrent simultanément la tête vers lui et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. L'acteur se baladait à visage découvert, sans lunettes ni casquette et forcément, son apparition fit sensation surtout qu'il tenait à la main un étrange paquet tout en longueur, emballé dans du papier cadeau métallisé avec un gros nœud rouge posé sur le dessus.

Toute aussi étonnée qu'eux, Rey le regarda avancer vers le comptoir en adressant de petits hochements de tête amicaux aux gens qui l'avaient reconnu.

Est-ce qu'il se déplaçait toujours ainsi ? Sans garde du corps ou quelque chose du genre ? La jeune femme focalisa tout de suite son attention sur la démarche de l'acteur -déformation professionnelle- pour constater que tout allait bien. Sa posture était bonne et ses mouvements aussi fluides que lors de leur dernière séance à Whitegrove. Il était aussi toujours aussi grand et incroyablement sexy.

-Hey ! s'exclama Rey, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole et le cœur prêt à s'extirper seul de sa cage thoracique.

-Bonsoir Melle Kanata, j'avais peur que vous ne soyez déjà partie.

Le vouvoiement avait été accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin et Rey s'empressa de jouer le jeu.

-Bonsoir Mr Solo. Alors non, comme vous le voyez je… suis encore là.

Carmen, la bouche ouverte et l'air complètement ahuri, contemplait la scène depuis son bureau. Ben Solo, la star de « Galactic Fights » en personne, venait de débarquer au dispensaire de Brookdale. C'était surréaliste.

La kiné remarqua que de plus en plus de téléphones dans la salle d'attente s'orientaient dans leur direction mais Ben ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il continuait de la couver du regard en souriant. Elle eut soudain une folle envie de l'embrasser et elle crut lire dans ses prunelles sombres que lui aussi en avait très envie. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas devant tous ces gens munis de leurs portables.

-Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, annonça-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je suis juste venu apporter un petit quelque chose pour Ethan.

Il tendit alors le paquet à Rey qui s'en saisit.

-Je sais qu'il habite le quartier, qu'il était déjà venu au dispensaire et donc je me suis dit que peut-être vous aviez gardé ici le numéro de ses parents.

-Nous l'avons, oui, confirma la jeune femme.

-Bien, alors tu penses qu'il te serait possible de les recontacter pour qu'ils puisse venir récupérer ça ici ? Ou alors je peux aussi le faire envoyer chez lui si vous acceptez de me donner son adresse ?

Rey soupesa la boite quelques secondes et, tout d'un coup, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle venait de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait.

-Non…Ne me dis pas que c'est…

-Le sien est cassé, confirma Ben avec un petit sourire adorable.

En une fraction de seconde, Rey sentit le désir la submerger.

-Je m'en occupe. Pas de soucis. Ethan va être aux anges !

-Super. Merci, j'ai mis un petit mot à l'intérieur.

L'acteur jeta ensuite un coup d'œil circulaire dans le hall. Derrière lui, les murmures s'étaient amplifiés, les photographes amateurs ne se cachaient plus et Carmen affichait désormais une moue attendrie. Il était temps de partir.

-Je t'appelle ce soir d'accord ? murmura-t-il et Rey sentit ses joues chauffer tandis qu'elle acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

Ben tourna ensuite les talons, traversa à nouveau le hall, mais plusieurs occupants de la salle d'attente le sollicitèrent pour prendre des selfies et signer des autographes. Il se prêta au jeu volontiers, échangea quelques mots avec eux puis les remercia gentiment avant de s'éclipser.

-Ce type est un rêve… balbutia Carmen qui venait tout juste de sortir de sa catatonie.

Les yeux encore rivés sur la porte d'entrée, Rey serra alors le paquet tout contre elle en affichant un grand sourire.

-Oui, il l'est.

OoooooO

Rey slaloma au milieu des cartons à cloche-pied, sa brosse à dent dans la bouche, en maudissant le fichu zip de sa bottine qui était encore coincé. Elle parvint enfin à enfiler sa chaussure en arrivant dans la salle de bain et vérifia pour la centième fois son maquillage et ses cheveux. Elle avait mis une touche d'ombre à paupières, une pointe de mascara sur ses cils et un voile de gloss sur les lèvres. N'étant pas vraiment une experte, elle avait fait simple et léger.

Côté tenue, elle avait opté pour un jean slim et une blouse fluide vert émeraude qui, à en croire son amie Rose et conseillère mode pour la soirée via FaceTime®, faisait divinement ressortir la couleur de son teint et de ses yeux.

Pourvu que son rendez-vous avec Ben n'ait pas lieu dans un de ces restaurants chics et guindés où les robes de cocktails et les smokings étaient de mise. Quand elle avait demandé où il comptait l'emmener, l'acteur avait répondu que c'était un endroit simple, sympa, et incontestablement un de ses préférés sur Brooklyn Heights.

Rey arrangea son col et écarta un peu plus son décolleté en soupirant. Elle aurait dû insister, vérifier sur Google Map quel était le standing de tous les restos du coin. Mais elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle après avoir reçu dans l'après-midi le texto de Ben lui proposant de passer la prendre chez elle. Ne sachant pas trop quand elle pourrait finir sa garde au dispensaire et de combien de temps elle allait disposer pour se préparer, Rey avait préféré qu'ils se retrouvent sur place. Le point de rendez-vous était donc à l'angle d'Henry Street et de State Street, c'est-à-dire à environ quinze minutes à pied de son nouvel appartement.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était à la fois excitée comme une puce et incroyablement nerveuse. Elle repensa alors à ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'attente du dispensaire la veille et à ce que Rose lui avait dit au haras. S'afficher en public avec Ben Solo aurait des conséquences. Elle risquait de se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs et sa petite vie bien calme risquait d'être chamboulée, du moins pour un temps.

Elle chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit et inspira un bon coup. Elle avait tellement hâte de revoir Ben. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en dépit du bazar qui régnait encore dans son salon, c'est elle qui aurait finalement dû l'inviter à dîner ici. Ne pas se jeter sur lui avant le dessert aurait été une torture mais au moins, il se se seraient retrouvés seuls tous les deux, en toute intimité.

Merde. Elle avait à présent des images absolument indécentes en tête.

Sur le bord du lavabo son portable bipa.

**« Salut. Ça te dirait de boire un café demain après-midi avec moi ? Je pars dans trois jours et le petit coffee shop dans lequel on avait l'habitude d'aller à West Village me manque. En toute amitié bien sûr. »**

L'euphorie retomba subitement. C'était un message de Finn. Il avait signé d'un emoji-sourire et Rey resta un moment à fixer son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette invitation et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Elle revint alors dans le salon, avisa la pendule accrochée au mur et laissa échapper un juron. Il était déjà 19H50 et elle devait retrouver Ben à 20H. Elle attrapa son sac, fourra son téléphone à l'intérieur, puis elle enfila son trench-coat, prit ses clés et sortit en trombe de son appartement.

Ayant fait le trajet à pied et au pas de course, Rey déboula au niveau du carrefour, un peu essoufflée. Elle avait dix minutes de retard et quand elle aperçut Ben, il était en train de discuter sur le trottoir avec une femme ravissante, aux longs cheveux bouclés châtains clairs et au regard de chat.

-Ok Ben, je crois que celle que tu attends est enfin là, déclara l'inconnue quand Rey arriva près d'eux.

-Bonsoir, les salua la jeune kiné. Désolée pour le retard.

Ben la gratifia d'un grand sourire.

-Pas de soucis. Je te présente Zorii Bliss, qui sera ma partenaire dans « Don't show that ». Zorii, voici Rey Kanata.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main et échangèrent les politesses d'usage.

-Zorii et moi sortons de répétition et elle a proposé de me déposer en voiture, expliqua Ben.

-Oui et d'ailleurs je vais vous laisser sur le champ parce que moi aussi je ne suis pas en avance, rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai rendez-vous avec ma moitié à SoHo et ensuite nous allons arpenter les dancefloors jusqu'au petit jour ! Je sens que je vais le payer demain mais tant pis !

Zorii était en effet parée pour la fête. Sous son long manteau noir, elle portait une robe magnifique à sequins, des escarpins hors de prix et…Oh mon dieu…était-ce un véritable bracelet en diamants qu'elle avait au poignet ?

-A lundi Ben, fit-elle en embrassant l'acteur sur la joue. Rey, je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrée. Amusez-vous bien tous les deux ! ajouta-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans le coupé sport garé juste devant eux.

-Le restaurant est quelques mètres plus loin, on y va ? demanda ensuite Ben en posant sa main tout contre le dos de Rey.

-Je te suis, répondit la jeune femme en savourant le doux frisson qui descendit jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

-Féroce et sauvage, c'est ce qu'il a dit, s'esclaffa Ben.

-Ton oncle a vraiment dit ça ? Eh bien…Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui, rétorqua Rey sur un ton mutin.

Elle porta ensuite sa fourchette à sa bouche pour continuer de savourer son plat.

Tout était parfait. Ben était parfait.

Il avait réservé dans un petit restaurant cosy, à juste deux pâtés de maison de leur lieu de rendez-vous. Le cadre était charmant et convivial. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tables et comme l'acteur était un habitué, Jamie, le patron, les avait installés dans un petit coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Rey s'était tout de suite sentie bien dans cet endroit et elle riait désormais à gorge déployée. La nourriture était divine, le vin était délicieux et Ben était encore plus beau que la veille. Tout comme elle, il était habillé de façon décontractée, ses yeux brillaient et ses mèches encore humides tombaient un peu sur ses yeux. Rey le dévorait du regard sans pouvoir se retenir. Les papillons voletaient à nouveau dans son ventre . La voix profonde de Ben qui lui racontait sa journée d'hier était envoûtante et le voir s'humecter les lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait la rendait fébrile.

-Encore un peu de vin ? demanda-t-il.

-S'il te plait oui, fit Rey.

Elle n'avait bu pour l'instant qu'un demi-verre mais elle avait déjà l'impression d'être ivre. Ivre de lui.

-Très bien, à toi maintenant de me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on s'est quittés ! décréta l'acteur.

Rey s'apprêtait à se lancer dans le récit de sa semaine mais son téléphone fit encore des siennes.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai oublié de l'éteindre.

Gênée, elle farfouilla dans son sac et déverrouilla l'écran pour constater qu'elle venait de recevoir un nouveau texto de Finn.

**« Si tu es libre ce soir (ou demain soir), on peut, à la place du café, aller boire un verre quelque part ? J'aimerais vraiment te revoir avant de partir ».**

C'est pas vrai…Non mais il allait lui ficher la paix, oui ?

Agacée, Rey se pinça les lèvres, activa le mode vibreur et s'excusa encore une fois avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Ben.

Elle raconta son déménagement, sa nouvelle routine au dispensaire mais aussi lui parla de la fête qu'elle avait prévue pour l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère. Puis ils évoquèrent à nouveau le retour de Ben à New York et Rey déclara surtout être très impatiente de le découvrir sur scène à Broadway.

-Tu as le trac ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis mort de trouille. Mais j'adore ça. Cette sensation. Et surtout j'adore cette pièce. Je l'ai déjà jouée une fois à Julliard.

Ben avait l'air heureux. Ça faisait plaisir à voir.

-Tu sais que moi aussi j'ai joué dans une pièce au lycée ? avoua alors la jeune femme.

Les coins de la bouche de Ben se relevèrent et il cala son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise avant de prendre un air intéressé.

-Tiens donc ! Rey Kanata aurait-elle en fait d'autres talents cachés ?

La jeune femme pouffa avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-En fait, je l'ai fait pour un garçon sur lequel j'avais flashé en seconde. Il s'appelait William, jouait au Lacrosse, était premier de la classe et faisait partie du club théâtre. Du coup, quand, cette année-là, le club a décidé de monter « Roméo et Juliette », j'ai auditionné pour le rôle de Juliette dans l'espoir de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui et qu'il me remarque enfin.

-Tu as joué Juliette ? s'enthousiasma Ben.

-Non. C'est Heather Tobbins qui a eu le rôle. Moi j'ai récupéré le rôle de la nourrice, gloussa Rey de plus belle, aussitôt imitée par Ben.

-Pardon. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il ensuite. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite avec William ?

-Eh bien, malgré tout, après la représentation, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai demandé s'il voulait être mon cavalier au mariage de son cousin le week-end suivant. Sa tante connaissait mes grand-parents et nous avait invités. Je savais qu'il n'avait toujours pas de petite amie donc je me suis lancée.

Ben l'écoutait en souriant. Il se rapprocha alors et posa les coudes sur la table, les poings joints sous son menton. Rey soutint son regard. Si elle n'avait pas été assise, ses genoux se seraient probablement mis à trembler. L'effet que lui faisait cet homme était incroyable.

-Il n'a pas été assez idiot pour refuser j'espère ? demanda-t-il.

Le timbre de sa voix était grave et velouté et Rey sentit son cœur s'emballer encore une fois.

-A ma grande surprise, il a accepté. Alors j'ai acheté une belle robe, des escarpins qui me faisait un mal de chien aux pieds et j'ai passé deux heures chez le coiffeur. Moi, le garçon manqué aux genoux écorchés, j'ai même mis du vernis à ongles ! J'ai retrouvé William là-bas, absolument craquant dans son costume trois pièces. On a passé le repas à rire et à bavarder, les mariés ont ouvert le bal et on s'est trémoussés comme des petits fous pendant deux bonnes heures avec les autres jeunes de la soirée. Puis le DJ a commencé à passer des slows et William s'est excusé pour aller aux toilettes. J'étais gonflée à bloc, les jambes flageolantes, bien déterminée à l'inviter à danser si lui ne le faisait pas quand il reviendrait. J'espérais aussi recevoir mon premier vrai baiser ce soir-là. Je voulais que tout se passe comme je l'avais rêvé tant de fois.

Ben demeurait silencieux et buvait ses paroles. Rey s'amusait avec le manche de son couteau à mesure que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

-Donc, je suis allée voir le DJ et je lui demandé s'il pouvait passer ma chanson préférée du moment.

-C'était quoi ? demanda l'acteur.

-Une chanson de Lifehouse, « You and me », répondit Rey en souriant comme si elle revivait la scène dans sa tête. On avait convenu d'un signal. Dès que William réapparaissait, le DJ devait passer ma chanson. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Tous les couples se sont mis à danser. Moi j'étais plantée au milieu de la piste et j'attendais. Puis en parcourant la salle des yeux j'ai cru repérer William dans un coin d'ombre, près de la scène. Je me suis rapproché pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait et je l'ai surpris en train de se bécoter avec Heather Tobbins, la "Juliette de la pièce". Alors je suis rentrée au haras, à pied et en pleurs en balançant mes talons hauts dans un fossé.

-C'est bien ce que je disais : un idiot, lâcha Ben en agitant la tête de dépit.

-Aujourd'hui il est marié, père de quatre enfant et vit en Pennsylvanie, ajouta Rey sur un ton à la fois amusé et mélancolique. Et toi, raconte, je parie que c'est toi qui devais briser le cœur des filles quand tu étais ado.

-Kelly Baker…annonça Ben, avec un petit sourire en coin. En maternelle, je lui avais fabriqué un bonhomme en pâte à modeler. J'avais même ajouté un chapeau et un nœud papillon. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Quand je le lui ai offert, elle l'a balancé par terre et l'a écrasé à coups de pied. J'ai pleuré pendant une semaine entière, j'ai rechigné à retourner à l'école pendant des mois et pour être honnête, je crois que ne m'en suis jamais vraiment remis.

Il se mirent alors à rire tous les deux de leurs mésaventures et l'atmosphère tout autour d'eux sembla soudain se réchauffer. La main de l'acteur avança lentement sur la nappe pour venir effleurer celle de Rey et son corps tout entier se mit à frémir. Quand le regard de Ben accrocha le sien pour ne plus le lâcher, elle s'efforça de ne pas perdre pieds.

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour tomber amoureux, murmura-t-elle alors même que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient.

-Non, il n'y a pas d'âge, répéta Ben, alors qu'en doux bruit de fond, résonnaient un vieil air de country, le tintement des couverts contre les assiettes et les conversations des clients.

Quand Ben et Rey se levèrent pour partir, Jamie vint les avertir qu'un type muni d'un appareil photo avec un objectif plus gros que lui, attendait depuis bon bout de temps de l'autre côté de la rue, planqué derrière un gros SUV. Rey sentit alors Ben se tendre à côté d'elle.

-Vous avez une porte à l'arrière ? demanda-t-elle.

Jamie leur répondit par un sourire et désigna les cuisines d'un geste du menton. Trente secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens s'échappaient par la petite impasse donnant sur Hicks Street en vérifiant que personne ne les suivait.

-Je suis désolé, déclara Ben quand il furent enfin hors de vue du restaurant.

Il semblait vraiment ennuyé et Rey le rassura.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Le fond de l'air était plutôt doux malgré l'heure tardive et ils se mirent à marcher le long des escaliers en fer forgé et des maisons de briques rouges du quartier. Ils croisèrent quelques passants qui, comme eux, se baladaient ou promenaient leurs chiens, mais au milieu de la pénombre de la rue, juste ponctuée par le halo des lampadaires, personne ne se retourna sur eux.

Rey n'avait pas envie que la soirée finisse, se laissant porter par les pas de Ben. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, elle sembla enfin prendre conscience que les lumières du port se rapprochaient et que la Promenade se trouvait juste au bout de l'allée.

-Attends, fit-elle en s'arrêtant soudain. Est-ce qu'on est…

-Dans ma rue, oui, répondit Ben en souriant. Donc là, je peux te proposer de manière tout à fait clichée de venir prendre un dernier verre dans mon appartement, juste là, ou… je peux te proposer de t'appeler un taxi.

Rey fit alors un pas vers lui et leva la tête pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. Il était grand, il sentait divinement bon et elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir contenir son trouble.

-On va chez toi, souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant encore jusqu'à se coller presque contre lui.

Les prunelles de Ben s'embrasèrent et sa main vint caresser la joue de Rey. Au contact de sa peau, la jeune femme soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Tu es sûre?

-J'en suis sûre.

D'accord, susurra-t-il en se penchant imperceptiblement vers elle. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir de t'embrasser ici et maintenant au milieu du trottoir. J'en crève d'envie depuis que tu as déboulé sur Henry Street.

-Alors fais-le, rétorqua-t-elle.

Les doigts immenses de Ben glissèrent sur sa nuque et pressèrent doucement pour l'attirer à lui. C'est à ce moment-là, que son fichu téléphone vibra à nouveau dans son sac.

Merde…Pas maintenant.

Ben stoppa son geste et Rey avait juste envie de hurler de dépit.

Est-ce que c'était encore Finn qui l'appelait ? En tous cas, ce satané portable ne s'arrêtait pas et Ben posa finalement son front contre le sien en riant.

-Je l'éteins, maugréa Rey en attrapant son téléphone avec la ferme intention de ne plus être dérangée par quoi que ce soit.

L'appareil s'était enfin tu et elle était prête à activer le mode « mute », quand le nombre impressionnant d'appels manqués comptabilisés à l'écran la fit tiquer. Bercée par l'ambiance feutrée du restaurant et les paroles de Ben, elle n'avait absolument rien entendu. Poe avait laissé trois messages à 21H. Rose en avait laissé huit et c'est elle qui avait essayé de la contacter à l'instant.

Une alarme s'alluma immédiatement dans le cerveau de la jeune femme qui s'excusa une nouvelle fois en se dégageant des bras de Ben. Elle appuya sur le bouton de rappel et Rose décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

-Rose ? C'est moi.

-Rey ! Enfin ! J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la soirée !

Rien qu'au son de sa voix, Rey comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'affola-t-elle soudain.

-Je suis avec Poe à l'hôpital. C'est Kaydel, hoqueta Rose. Elle a fait une hémorragie. Elle est au bloc en ce moment.

Rey sentit toute chaleur quitter son corps. Elle fit encore un pas en arrière, puis deux et Ben la regarda faire avec une inquiétude grandissante. Rose continuait de parler au téléphone mais les mots avaient désormais du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cortex auditif. Elle comprit toutefois que Kaydel et Poe étaient en fait en visite chez une cousine à Midland Beach pour le week-end que donc ses amis se trouvaient en ce moment même à l'hôpital de Staten Island.

Rey promis d'être là dans moins d'une heure.

Sa soirée avec Ben était terminée.

OoooooooO

Quand Rey fit irruption dans la salle d'attente des urgences obstétriques, Rose était en train de faire les cent pas, seule, près de la machine à café. Elle avait les yeux et le nez rouges et Rey se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras.

-Pardonne-moi Rose, supplia-t-elle, je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone. Comment va Kaydel ? Où est Poe ? Et les jumeaux est-ce que…

La porte battante au fond de la salle s'ouvrit et Poe apparut sur le seuil, en larmes et les doigts posés devant sa bouche. Le temps sembla s'arrêter soudain et les deux amies cessèrent aussi de respirer.

-Elle va bien, lâcha-t-il enfin entre rire nerveux et sanglot, en les regardant tour à tour.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Rey crut que ses jambes allaient flancher. Elle loua alors en silence tous les dieux de l'univers et fondit sur son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Elle va bien et les bébés aussi, répéta-t-il plusieurs fois, le visage à présent enfoui dans le cou de la jeune femme. J'ai eu tellement peur de les perdre, bon sang, tellement peur…

-Je sais, je sais… chuchota Rey tout contre son oreille. C'est fini. Rose et moi on est là. On reste avec toi.

La brunette s'empressa alors de les rejoindre et les trois amis restèrent ainsi un long moment à pleurer de soulagement et à s'étreindre au milieu de la salle d'attente.

OoooO

***Lucali : pizzeria réputée dans le quartier de Caroll Gardens à New York.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Excellents fêtes de fin d'année à tous! Et merci d'être encore au rendez-vous! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

-Regardez ce nez minuscule ! Et ces petits doigts ! Oh mon Dieu, Frances est trop mignonne !

Rose berçait la petite fille dans ses bras tandis que Rey était assise dans le fauteuil près du lit avec le deuxième bébé. Poe, l'air attendri, les regardait faire tout en caressant les cheveux de Kaydel. La pauvre était encore pâle et groggy mais dès que le médecin avait autorisé les visites, elle avait tenu à présenter les jumeaux à ses amies.

\- Rian vient de me sourire ! s'exclama Rey

Tout comme Rose, elle craquait déjà littéralement pour le nourrisson pelotonné tout contre elle.

-Je ne suis pas certain que des bébés de quelques heures soient capables de faire ça intentionnellement, Rey. Mais je veux bien croire que mon fils ait hérité de mon côté charmeur, fanfaronna Dameron.

-J'espère surtout qu'ils vont hériter tout de reste de Kaydel ! le moucha Rose en rigolant.

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la fenêtre et baignaient la chambre de lumière. La nuit avait été éprouvante, les cœurs mis à rude épreuve, mais tout s'était finalement bien terminé et les Dameron étaient désormais des parents. Malgré la fatigue, ils irradiaient de bonheur et Rey se mit soudain à les envier. Elle était surtout très contente pour Poe, qui, tout comme elle, avait perdu son père et sa mère très jeune et avait toujours rêvé de fonder une grande famille.

-Vous avez bien travaillé. Ils sont absolument parfaits. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, souffla-t-elle, en se laissant soudain gagner par l'émotion.

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler légèrement en prononçant les derniers mots et elle sentait désormais les larmes monter jusqu'à ses cils. Elle relâchait la pression. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Pour Kaydel et pour les bébés.

Poe se leva de sur le lit et alla la rejoindre. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

-Et moi je suis heureux de vous avoir toutes les deux, répondit Poe avant d'embrasser Rey sur le front et d'adresser un clin d'œil à Rose.

La kiné savoura cette étreinte quasi-fraternelle, tandis que la voix douce et un peu éraillée de Kaydel s'élevait depuis le lit.

-Oui, merci infiniment. Vous êtes des amours.

-C'est ça oui… En tous cas, vous, ne vous avisez plus de nous refaire un coup pareil ! grommela Rose, tout aussi émue.

-Alors je te rassure Tico, on va attendre un peu avant de remettre ça, plaisanta Poe.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent discuter encore quelques heures et finalement elles rentrèrent chacune de leur côté.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Rey se dirigea vers son appartement telle un automate. Ses paupières semblaient peser des tonnes mais par miracle, elle parvint à introduire sa clé dans la serrure et à ouvrir sa porte. Elle abandonna ses chaussures au beau milieu de l'entrée, se traina ensuite jusqu'au salon et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le canapé. Sa nuque était douloureuse d'avoir passé la nuit à somnoler à moitié assise dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait quasi rien mangé depuis son repas avec Ben au restaurant. Son sac était posé près d'elle et elle attrapa son téléphone à l'intérieur. Son doigt glissa sur l'écran et elle se redressa brusquement en voyant que l'acteur avait laissé un nouveau message.

**BEN : Désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre plus tôt. J'ai passé la journée avec ma mère et je n'avais plus de batterie. Soulagé d'apprendre que ton amie va bien. Tu dois être exténuée. Je t'appelle demain. Je t'embrasse. Ben.**

La veille, il avait été adorable. Il avait même proposé de la conduire lui-même à Staten Island. Elle avait gentiment refusé, préférant retourner chez elle prendre sa propre voiture. Mais il avait insisté pour la ramener afin d'aller plus vite et ils étaient retourné à Caroll Gardens dans la Ford Falcon Futura 50 léguée par son père.

-Merci encore. Je suis tellement désolée, avait-elle bafouillé en sortant de la voiture.

-Allez, file ! avait-il ordonné, le visage grave et les yeux chargés d'inquiétude.

Et cet après-midi elle avait effectivement tenté de le joindre , mais elle était tombée à chaque fois sur le répondeur.

Alors là, elle était épuisée oui, mais elle avait surtout besoin d'entendre le son de sa voix. Elle appuya sur son nom dans les contacts et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Après à peine une sonnerie Ben décrocha.

-Rey, tout va bien ?

La jeune femme se mit à sourire.

-Oui, ça fait du bien de pouvoir enfin te parler.

-C'est trop bête, mon téléphone était déchargé et…

-Ben, ce n'est pas grave, le coupa la jeune kiné en se calant contre les coussins et en basculant sa tête en arrière.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Oui. Les bébés sont adorables. Et ils gardent Kaydel encore quelques jours.

-OK.

-Au fait, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Tu plaisantes, j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée.

Le cœur de Rey se transforma instantanément en gros chamallow tout mou.

-Je voulais que tu saches que même si notre rendez-vous s'est terminé un peu trop abruptement à mon goût, hier soir, j'ai passé un merveilleux moment avec toi. Alors merci, répondit-elle.

-Moi aussi, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

Le timbre de sa voix était captivant, ses mots tellement réconfortant. Aussi, malgré l'épuisement et son irrépressible besoin de dormir, un désir ardent se mit à éclore dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle avait juste envie qu'il soit là sur ce canapé lové tout contre elle, pour respirer son parfum, sentir son souffle sur sa peau, pour pouvoir le toucher, être touchée. Elle voulut le lui dire, mais elle n'osa pas.

-On pourrait peut-être programmer un nouveau rendez-vous ? ajouta Ben, presque timidement.

-Programmons oui, répondit Rey avec un petit rire.

-Le problème c'est que j'ai un planning très chargé cette semaine. Je déjeune avec mon agent demain midi, avec un producteur demain soir, et je dois me rendre en Floride jeudi pour l'ouverture d'une nouvelle animation « Galactic Fights » dans un célèbre parc d'attraction. Je ne serai de retour que dimanche.

-Wow, dis donc, quel programme !

-A cause de mon accident, j'ai échappé à ce genre de choses jusqu'à maintenant, mais là, je ne peux plus me défiler, c'était stipulé dans mon contrat. Mardi soir tu serais libre ?

-Je travaille toute la journée et le soir, je dois retrouver ma grand-mère pour finaliser les préparatifs pour sa fête d'anniversaire. Madame veut un groupe de musiciens pour animer la soirée ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Bref, il reste encore pas mal de choses à régler.

-Mercredi soir alors ?

-OK pour mercredi. Chez moi ?

Elle travaillait le lendemain mais ça lui était égal. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre davantage. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où cette soirée les conduirait. Elle espérait qu'ils échangeraient plus qu'un simple baiser cette fois et elle se mit spontanément à rougir.

-Chez toi. C'est parfait.

\- Je te préviens, je ne suis pas aussi douée que le chef du resto de Jamie mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux.

-Tu sais, je me débrouille plutôt bien aux fourneaux. On pourrait peut-être cuisiner à deux mains ? Et je me charge d'apporter du vin.

Prendre la voiture. Foncer jusqu'à son appartement et lui montrer à quel point elle souhaitait que les choses se concrétisent enfin entre eux. Si seulement elle n'était pas à deux doigts de s'endormir, là, toute habillée sur le sofa !

-Cuisiner à deux mains, ça me va tout à fait.

-Très bien alors bonne nuit Rey. J'ai hâte d'être à mercredi.

-Bonne nuit Ben, moi aussi j'ai hâte.

OoooO

Le cabinet qu'Amilyn partageait avec un confrère à Manhattan et dans lequel elle officiait deux jours par semaine offrait une vue époustouflante sur Central Park. En cette fin de mois de mars, les arbres commençaient à afficher les couleurs du printemps, les pelouses retrouvaient leur teinte vert clair et les cerisiers étaient tous en bouton. Assise confortablement dans son immense fauteuil en ce lundi matin, la psychologue observait Ben depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure.

Il se tenait debout face à la fenêtre panoramique et en dix ans de thérapie avec lui, c'était assurément la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi loquace et détendu au cours d'une séance.

-J'avais oublié à quel point j'aime le personnage de Bale. J'ai encore en mémoire les lignes de texte apprises à Julliard quand j'ai joué la pièce pour la première fois. C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier !

Le jeune homme se retourna alors vers elle, le visage radieux et les mains en mouvements.

\- Mace a fait un superbe travail de mise en scène et j'adore bosser avec Zorii. Quant aux autres, je ne connaissais pas Greg Thanisson et D.J Hacker, mais nous nous sommes de suite très bien entendus. Bref, je suis vraiment emballé et j'ai vraiment envie que cette production soit un succès.

-Je vois ça, sourit la psychologue en faisant rouler son stylo entre ses doigts. Quand j'ai appelé Leia ce matin, elle m'a dit que vous aviez déjeuné ensemble hier et que Luke était là.

-Oui, confirma simplement Ben. Tu veux savoir si j'ai toujours envie de lui botter le train quand je le vois ?

-J'ai envie de savoir en effet.

Ben, partit d'un petit rire, vint finalement s'asseoir sur le divan face à elle.

-Comme je l'ai dit à Luke, je ne veux plus vivre comme ça, dans la rancœur et le regret.

-Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez enfin expliqués tous les deux. Vous en aviez besoin autant l'un que l'autre.

Amilyn se mit à griffonner quelques notes dans son calepin et Ben attrapa la tasse de café posée devant lui sur la table basse.

-Mon oncle n'a pas changé d'adresse tu sais ? reprit-il ensuite l'air de rien.

Il but une gorgée de café et le coin des lèvres de la quinquagénaire se relevèrent légèrement.

-Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis sensée faire des sous-entendus pour t'inciter à me raconter ce que tu as sur le cœur. D'ailleurs en parlant de cœur…Comment ça se passe avec Rey ?

Après que Ben lui ait raconté ses mésaventures du week-end et annoncé ses plans pour la soirée de mercredi, Amilyn afficha un sourire satisfait et la pointe de son stylo glissa à nouveau sur le papier. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'envoyer des fleurs, mais elle devait reconnaître que jusqu'à présent, son plan se déroulait à merveille. Jouer les marieuses était son passe-temps favori quand elle ne cherchait pas à farfouiller dans le subconscient des gens et elle était plutôt douée pour ça. (La fabuleuse histoire d'amour qu'avaient vécue Han et Leia après qu'elle les ait présentés n'en était-elle pas la preuve ?)

Là, elle avait fait une pierre deux coup. Quelques mois plus tôt, Rey et Ben avaient, tous les deux, besoin de guérir-dans tous les sens du terme- et la quinquagénaire avait pressenti que les faire se rencontrer serait une excellente idée. Et elle avait eu raison. La phase 1 de la confrontation suivie de l'apprivoisement mutuel avait fonctionné, la phase 2 au cours de laquelle ils devaient tomber éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre était une totale réussite et la phase 3….

Amilyn avait l'intuition que la phase 3 était en bonne voie.

OooooO

Comme prévu, le début de semaine avait été plutôt chargé pour Rey. Elle avait terminé de déballer ses cartons, aidé Maz à peaufiner les derniers détails de la fête, tout en assurant son service au dispensaire.

Le jour J était enfin arrivé et la jeune kiné était en train de compléter le dossier de son dernier patient sur l'ordinateur de l'accueil quand Rose arriva derrière elle en soupirant.

-Bon, ça y est, je décolle. Je viens de fermer la porte d'entrée et d'éteindre dans toutes les salles. Carmen revient travailler normalement demain. Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Tu veux que je t'attende ?

-Non c'est bon Rose, tu peux y aller, j'en ai juste pour cinq minutes.

-A quelle heure Ben doit arriver chez toi ?

-Dix-neuf heures trente.

\- Tu as le gingembre et le miel pour la recette de poulet que je t'ai donnée ?

-Oui, j'ai tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Gingembre frais, hein ? Tu sais, pour le côté aphrodisiaque. Remarque vous êtes chauds bouillants tous les deux, même pas besoin de ça pour attiser la flamme !

-Rose…

-Et pour les cœurs coulants chocolat fruits rouge, c'est juste huit minutes de cuisson à 200°C, n'oublie pas !

-Rose, c'est bon, Ben et moi, allons nous en sortir ! Et non, tu ne vas pas prendre mon dernier patient. Je termine à dix-huit heures. J'aurai largement le temps de rentrer chez moi, me faire belle, dresser la table et…

-Les préservatifs ! s'exclama Rose, tu as des préservatifs j'espère !

Rey fit mine de s'offusquer en leva les yeux au ciel. Pourtant, c'était effectivement la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé en faisant ses courses la veille. Elle se revoyait au rayon « pharmacie », face à la multitude de boites multicolores en train de se demander quel « modèle » prendre… Elle avait oublié à quel point il y avait du choix. La dernière fois qu'elle avait utilisé des capotes, c'était lors des premiers mois de sa relation avec Finn, un an plus tôt. Elle était ensuite passée à la pilule et n'avait pas arrêté depuis.

Texturés pour plus de sensations, aromatisés au fruit de la passion, fraise, fruits exotiques, phosphorescents, spécial endurance avec anesthésique local pour mieux contrôler la montée du plaisir ! C'était dingue ! Un vrai casse-tête ! Sans parler des tailles !

Rey avait choisi un modèle ultra fin, large, parce qu'après tout, ne disait-on pas « grandes mains, grande… » (oh là là, pourvu que le dicton ne mente pas !) puis avait continué ses emplettes le rouge aux joues en tentant de, premièrement, réprimer les pensées salaces qui s'étaient soudain bousculées dans sa tête (goût fruit de la passion ça devait être sympa…) et deuxièmement, de se concentrer sur la recherche des ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de son dîner (Alors il lui fallait des aubergines…euh non pas des aubergines…du gingembre, oui c'est ça.)

-Allez bon film Rose ! Ne bave pas trop sur Armitage Hux et embrasse Paige pour moi, rétorqua la jeune kiné avec un sourire.

-Tu m'appelles demain pour me raconter, d'accord ? Je veux tout savoir !

-Promis.

-Parfait ! Amuse-toi bien toi aussi ! Bisous.

La brunette s'éclipsa par la porte de service et Rey se remit au travail. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. L'excitation montait crescendo à la perspective de ses retrouvailles imminentes avec Ben. Il était dix-huit heures quand elle éteignit l'ordinateur et elle s'apprêtait à récupérer ses affaires au vestiaire des praticiens quand elle entendit quelqu'un tambouriner contre la porte du hall.

Quand elle s'approcha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, elle découvrit deux jeunes garçons devant l'entrée. Le plus grand portait autour du cou une paire de rollers attachés par les lacets et, encombré par les volumineuses chaussures, il peinait à soutenir le plus petit qui sautillait à cloche-pied. Rey pouvait les entendre se disputer derrière la vitre.

-C'est rien Harlan ! Je te dis que ça me fait pas si mal que ça ! En plus, maman va nous disputer si elle sait qu'on est sortis dans la rue pendant qu'elle était chez Miss Mc Dermott !

Mais Harlan paraissait bien trop affolé pour écouter son frère. Quand il aperçut Rey près du comptoir, avec son ensemble blouse-pantalon de coton bleue et ses sneakers blancs, il comprit qu'elle travaillait ici il leva des yeux implorants vers elle en posant sa main à plat sur le carreau.

-Madame, s'il vous plait ! Aidez-nous ! Mon frère vient de tomber et son genou a doublé de volume !

Rey déverrouilla la porte et invita les deux gamins à entrer dans la salle d'attente.

Sa garde était finie. Elle devait rentrer chez elle maintenant si elle voulait que tout soit prêt à temps pour l'arrivée de Ben. Mais son regard bifurqua immédiatement vers l'articulation enflée de du gamin sur un pied et son intention initiale de les rediriger vers les urgences ne fit pas long feu quand presqu'au bord des larmes, le grand répéta :

-S'il vous plaît madame…

_Et merde…_ soupira-t-elle mentalement avant de redéposer son sac sur le sol.

C'est ainsi que Rey passa la demi-heure suivante à s'occuper de l'entorse du petit Jackson Talbot, tandis que son grand-frère attendait tout penaud sur une chaise. Quand Rey demanda pourquoi ils ne portaient pas de protections, Harlan répondit qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'en acheter et qu'ils avaient trouvé les rollers dans une poubelle. Et effectivement, Rey put remarquer que ces derniers étaient en piteux état. Malgré les suppliques des deux gamins, la jeune kiné contacta Loretta Talbot, mère célibataire, qui cumulait un boulot de réceptionniste la journée et d'aide à domicile dans la soirée. La pauvre femme, arriva quinze minutes plus tard, complètement paniquée et Rey dû la rassurer en lui assurant que son fils n'avait rien de grave et que non, elle n'allait pas appeler les services sociaux. Loretta la remercia en la serrant dans ses bras et Rey eut un petit pincement au cœur en les regardant quitter le dispensaire tous les trois, avec la paire de béquilles qu'elle avait fourni à Jackson.

Elle courait à présent sur le parking direction sa voiture. Il était dix-huit heures quarante-cinq et elle était en retard. Elle déverrouilla la porte, jeta son sac sur le siège passager mais au moment de s'asseoir derrière le volant, elle entendit quelqu'un appeler dans son dos :

-REEEYYYYYY !

La main de la jeune femme se crispa sur le montant de sa portière. Elle connaissait très bien cette voix.

Aussi se retourna-t-elle lentement pour découvrir un Finn Storm chancelant, appuyé contre un des lampadaires bordant la route près du grand escalier. Derrière lui était stationné un taxi dont le conducteur regardait aussi dans sa direction à travers la vitre passager baissée.

-REEEEEYYYYYY ! hurla à nouveau Finn en lui faisant cette fois de grands signes désordonnés avec les bras.

Puis le jeune homme tenta de descendre le trottoir et manqua de trébucher. Le taximan, dépité, sortit alors de son véhicule pour vociférer à son tour :

-Hey vous ! Vous voulez bien vous occuper de lui ? Et me payer aussi tant que vous y êtes ! Je trimballe ce type depuis Park Avenue et il a failli vomir dans ma caisse trois fois !

_Merde, merde…_

-C'est pas vrai… lâcha-t-elle à haute voix en claquant sa portière et en retraversant le parking pour rejoindre les deux hommes.

Elle n'avait pas répondu aux textos que Finn lui avait envoyés. Elle pensait qu'il comprendrait qu'elle n'était plus intéressée et qu'il laisserait tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là alors, visiblement ivre et sans qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dit qu'elle bossait désormais à Brookdale ?

-Il est complètement bourré, annonça le chauffeur en ricanant quand Rey arriva juste à temps pour rattraper Finn qui menaçait de s'étaler encore une fois de tout son long dans les arbustes du bas-côté. Vous le connaissez au moins, hein ? J'ai pas envie de vous laisser avec lui si ce mec est un psychopathe ou je ne sais quoi !

-Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux…oui qu'on parle…balbutiait le jeune homme en s'accrochant maintenant à son épaule

-Oui c'est bon, je le connais, rétorqua Rey, en sentant pourtant monter en elle une bouffée d'appréhension mêlée de colère.

-Il a de la chance d'être tombé sur moi et pas sur un de ces connards de chauffeur Uber malhonnête ! Bon bref, c'est pas tout ça, mais la course ça fait quarante dollars.

Rey trouva le portefeuille de Finn dans la poche arrière de son jeans, y trouva du liquide et paya le chauffeur qui remonta dans son taxi. Les gens qui les croisaient sur le trottoir jetaient au jeune homme des regards affligés. La jeune femme prit alors la décision de lui faire traverser le parking pour le conduire jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle agrippa alors sa taille pour le maintenir debout et le força à avancer. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Finn ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Sa tête posée contre la sienne, Rey pouvait sentir à plein nez son haleine chargée de whisky.

-Bon sang Finn, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te saouler comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle ne se rappelait pas lui avoir parlé de ce nouveau boulot à Brookdale. Il avait dû appeler à Whitegrove pour savoir où elle était.

-J'ai décroché le contrat ! Tu te rends compte ? Cinq millions de dollars ! Et je rentre demain à Londres. Alors on a fêté ça avec les collègues…Et je me suis dis…Tiens…Ce serait bien de continuer la soirée avec Rey…Parce que …

-Allez Finn, fais un effort, avance, grogna-t-elle en essayant de le faire bifurquer à gauche.

La voiture n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et Rey n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre la suite de sa réponse. Elle sentait que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Parce que j'ai réalisé une chose, Rey…. Je crois que je suis encore amoureux de toi. Pourtant je sais que j'ai tout gâché et que tu ne veux plus de moi. Et tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que tu n'as pas répondu à mes textos…

Rey ouvrit la portière côté passager sans répondre et le poussa à l'intérieur.

-Je voulais juste qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble…Comme avant. Parce que tu me manques. Je me suis comporté comme un salaud. Je t'ai laissée tomber Rey… Si tu savais comme je regrette. Pardon.

-Finn, écoute, on en a déjà parlé.

-Je t'aime encore, Rey. Viens avec moi à Londres s'il te plait. Je me sens trop seul là-bas.

-Finn, arrête…rétorqua la jeune kiné, de plus en plus exaspérée. C'est fini entre nous.

-Pourquoi tu n'as même pas répondu à mes textos ? C'est à cause de lui hein ? Ben Solo, la super staaarrr de cinéma ! C'est lui que tu aimes maintenant, c'est ça ?

La jeune femme, qui s'apprêtait à refermer la portière, se figea brusquement.

-J'ai bien vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez tous les deux à la clinique, renifla-t-il. Bon sang Rey, je suis tellement désolé. Je suis qu'un pauvre crétin arriviste et égoïste. J'ai tout gâché entre nous…Tu es une fille fantastique et moi je suis incapable d'aimer correctement qui que ce soit. Je fais toujours tout foirer…

Cette fois les épaules de Rey s'affaissèrent et l'envie de faire dégager Finn de sa voiture, de le laisser en plan, ici même, sur ce parking et de lui rouler dessus à plusieurs reprises venait de s'envoler. Appeler Rose à l'aide s'avèrerait inutile. Elle devait se trouver en ce moment même en pleine séance de ciné avec sa sœur. Aucun autre taxi ne voudrait le reprendre dans cet état pour le ramener à son hôtel et il était hors de question pour elle de le laisser seul ici à passer la nuit dehors. La seule solution était de le ramener elle-même. Et ça allait lui prendre au minimum, deux bonnes heures.

_Merde et re-merde…_

Rey leva alors la tête pour regarder le ciel.

Sur le camaïeu jaune et bleu du crépuscule, les premières étoiles commençaient à apparaître et la jeune femme réalisa qu'il n'était plus utile de consulter l'heure. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter ça ? Se faire punir de la sorte par le Dieu des ex éconduits ?

D'un geste las, elle attrapa son téléphone dans son sac. Il fallait qu'elle appelle Ben. Il devait déjà être sur le point de quitter son appartement pour la retrouver chez elle.

La main sur la portière, elle commença à composer le numéro quand soudain, Finn se pencha brusquement hors de la voiture et déversa le contenu entier de son estomac sur ses sneakers immaculés.

OooooO

Appuyé contre la balustrade de sa terrasse, Ben porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

Droit devant, les lumières du pont de Brooklyn et la skyline des gratte-ciels.

Au-dessus de lui, un tapis d'étoiles dans un ciel sans nuages.

Son dîner chez Rey était tombé à l'eau à la dernière minute. Un imprévu urgent à régler au dispensaire.

La jeune femme s'était une nouvelle fois confondue en excuses au bout du fil et l'excitation qui avait transporté l'acteur toute la journée était retombée comme un soufflet.

A croire que le Destin, le Karma ou dieu sait quelle force qui régissait l'univers se délectait de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ben en aurait presque ri s'il n'était pas aussi déçu. Du coup, il avait ouvert la bouteille de Pinot noir qu'il avait prévu d'apporter chez la jeune femme et il avait commandé chinois.

Le vent du soir se fit plus frais et il se décida alors à retourner à l'intérieur. Il prit une douche, enfila un bas de pyjama et un T-shirt et se cala finalement dans son canapé avec les deux nouveaux scénarios que lui avait fait parvenir Monica Mothma dans la matinée : un premier film d'un jeune réalisateur apparemment très prometteur et un énième blockbuster dont l'action prenait place dans l'espace. Devrait-il encore se retrouver engoncé dans des costumes étouffants et inconfortables ? Pitié…

Au moment où il ouvrit le script pour commencer à lire, son téléphone laissé sur l'îlot central de la cuisine émit un bip sonore. Il venait de recevoir un texto.

Ben se leva donc en soupirant et déverrouilla son téléphone.

C'était Josh, son assistant, qui lui indiquait que son vol du lendemain pour la Floride avait été avancé. Départ à sept heures trente au lieu de neuf.

Très bien. Autant aller se coucher alors.

Mais au moment de reposer son portable, un autre bip retentit et un message de Rey s'afficha à l'écran.

**REY: Hey. C'est encore moi.**

Surpris, Ben se mit à sourire et ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier.

**BEN : Hey. Et je suis ravi que ce soit toi.**

**REY : Il est tard. Je ne te réveille pas j'espère ?**

**BEN : Non mais j'ai enfilé mon bonnet de nuit, rangé mes pantoufles sous mon lit et je m'apprêtais à boire ma petite verveine.**

**REY : Tu n'es pas trop fâché pour ce soir ?**

La mâchoire de Ben glissa machinalement de gauche à droite.

**BEN : Juste déçu d'avoir été privé d'un autre moment agréable en ta compagnie. J'avais vraiment envie de te voir.**

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Ben se demanda si Rey était toujours en ligne. Puis les trois petits points gris clignotèrent à nouveau sur l'écran et la réponse de la jeune femme s'afficha.

**REY : Alors ça tombe bien parce qu'en fait, je suis en bas de chez toi.**

Rey se tenait debout au milieu du trottoir. Elle ne savait pas trop quel immeuble était celui de Ben et elle attendait, son téléphone à la main. Elle s'était arrêtée devant la porte de garage derrière laquelle elle savait se trouver la Ford Falcon bleue de l'acteur. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et les mains moites.

A peine avait-elle démarré pour quitter Brookdale, que Finn s'était tout bonnement assoupi contre la portière de son côté et avait ronflé tout le long du chemin. Arrivée au Manhattan Inn, un des chasseurs l'avait gentiment aidée à trainer son ex petit-ami endormi jusque dans sa chambre. Elle avait remercié le brave homme et tandis qu'il refermait la porte, elle s'était dirigée déjà vers le petit bureau au coin de la pièce pour écrire un petit mot à Finn.

_**Bon retour à Londres. Je te souhaite le meilleur pour la suite.**_

_**Rey.**_

C'était bien suffisant. Elle était encore un peu furieuse mais elle avait juste envie qu'il tourne enfin la page, et elle espérait que le message était assez clair.

Puis elle avait repris sa voiture et conduit toutes vitres baissées avec la radio à fond.

C'est en traversant le pont de Brooklyn, qu'elle avait finalement décidé que non, le Karma ou le Destin ou Dieu sait quelle Force qui régissait l'Univers n'allait pas gagner ce soir.

Elle avait enfilé le jean, le T-shirt AC/DC et la paire de sandales qu'elle gardait heureusement toujours dans son sac de sport, remisé ses sneakers souillés dans un sac plastique et sa tenue de travail au fond de son coffre et foncé pied au plancher dans la nuit New-Yorkaise jusqu'à Warren Street.

Sa voiture était garée cent mètres plus loin. Autour d'elle, la rue était quasiment vide.

Dans ses mains son portable restait désespérément silencieux et elle commença à angoisser.

Mais soudain, une porte à sa gauche en haut d'un escalier s'ouvrit et un géant brun en pantalon de pyjama, T-shirt blanc et les pieds nus dévala les marches en la cherchant du regard.

La bouche de Rey devint sèche. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Ben afficha un grand sourire quand il la vit enfin et fonça droit elle.

Elle s'était mise à frissonner et elle s'apprêtait à parler quand deux bras immenses l'enlacèrent soudain et qu'une bouche avide se plaqua contre la sienne. Rey ferma alors les yeux et se laissa transporter.

Elle était au paradis, ou en enfer peut-être. Parce qu'elle sentait son sang bouillir, ses sens s'affoler, sa peau s'embraser. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et accueillit la langue de Ben avec un soupir d'extase. Oh mon Dieu, elle était sûre qu'on avait pu l'entendre à l'autre bout de la rue.

Une main glissa tout contre sa joue, enveloppa sa mâchoire, passa sur sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait envie de le toucher aussi, mais l'once de raison qui subsistait en elle en cet instant précis hurlait à ses oreilles qu'il était plutôt inconvenant de faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire à Ben Solo au beau milieu de la rue.

Quand l'acteur la relâcha enfin pour reprendre son souffle, le seul mot qu'elle arriva à prononcer fut son prénom, murmuré tout contre ses lèvres comme une promesse.

-Monte avec moi, s'il te plait, souffla-t-il.

En guise de réponse, Rey se mordit la lèvre en lui décochant un regard charmeur puis elle partit à reculons direction les escaliers en entrainant Ben à sa suite. Ils remontèrent ensemble dans le hall de l'immeuble, passèrent devant le comptoir vide de Mr Artoo et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le palier du dernier étage, ils étaient à nouveau soudés l'un à l'autre, Ben couvrant le cou de la jeune femme de baisers, Rey agrippée à ses cheveux, à ses épaules.

L'acteur ouvrit sa porte avec son coude et Rey leva les yeux un instant pour découvrir toute l'étendue de son appartement. C'était spacieux, moderne, il y avait une terrasse avec vue sur la promenade, le fleuve, la ville illuminée.

Elle en profiterait plus tard.

Pour l'instant elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : que Ben la déshabille et qu'elle le déshabille en retour. Elle voulait goûter sa peau, le sentir sur elle, le sentir en elle.

Elle avait fantasmé ce moment tant de fois. Seulement là, c'était vraiment en train d'arriver. Ben Solo, ce soir, était tout à elle. Ses mains passèrent sous le T-shirt de coton, caressèrent ses abdominaux, sa taille, remontèrent sur son dos pour effleurer le petit renflement de la cicatrice sur sa colonne.

-Enlève ça, ordonna-t-elle, et Ben se retrouva bientôt torse nu.

-Toi aussi, répliqua-t-il en faisant passer l'étoffe à l'effigie des frères Young par-dessus sa tête.

Les pauvres furent abandonnés sur le sol du salon, tout comme sa paire de sandales.

Tout en continuant à s'embrasser fougueusement, ils atteignirent enfin la chambre et Rey atterrit sur le lit, pantelante. Sans attendre, elle déboutonna son jeans et le rabattit en se tortillant sur ses chevilles. Ben acheva de le lui retirer sans que ses yeux ne quittent les siens une seule seconde et elle se retrouva très vite sans sous-vêtements.

Oh mon Dieu, il était vraiment pressé !

Elle ne se plaignit pas car elle aussi avait envie de lui à en hurler et l'érection visible de son partenaire à travers le tissu fin de son pantalon lui arracha un sourire triomphant.

Ben se mit à caresser ses mollets, remonta le long de ses cuisses, et soudain son sexe tout entier fut recouvert par une masse de cheveux sombres et des lèvres avides.

Les muscles au fond du ventre de la jeune femme se crispèrent délicieusement et elle se mit à gémir.

-Tu es divinement trempée, souffla-t-il entre deux coups de langue.

-Et toi tu es extrêmement doué, rétorqua-t-elle entre rire extatique et halètement.

Son clitoris était à l'agonie, tout son corps frémissait et soudain ses mains agrippèrent les draps, Elle était sur le point d'exploser et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. Oh oui, le Karma pouvait définitivement aller se faire voir ce soir parce que Ben Solo était en train de lui offrir un cunnilingus magistral et qu'elle était sur le point de jouir vite et fort contre sa langue.

-Ben, je vais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. L'orgasme déferla sur elle tel un raz-de marée et elle hurla son plaisir contre son poing serré.

Ça faisait tellement de bien. Ben était magnifique et il la regardait à présent en souriant avec un petit air conquérant. Calé au-dessus d'elle dans la douce lueur de la chambre, son ombre gigantesque semblait vouloir la recouvrir toute entière. Elle connaissait son anatomie par cœur. Enfin presque, mais elle n'allait tarder à vraiment tout découvrir.

-Enlève ça aussi, miaula-t-elle en dégageant les hanches de Ben de son pantalon de coton.

Ils étaient enfin complètement nus tous les deux et l'exploration put alors reprendre. Ils se caressèrent longtemps, chacun charmé par la douce musique des gémissements qu'ils se soutiraient l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Ben tende un bras vers le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il en sortit un petit carré argenté et Rey décida que c'était cette fois à elle de prendre les choses en main.

-Donne, fit-elle en récupérant le préservatif et en poussant Ben à s'allonger sur le dos.

Elle eut alors une vue imprenable sur sa superbe érection et se mit à sourire en constatant que pour Ben Solo du moins, le dicton ne mentait pas : « Grandes mains…Taille XL ». Elle resserra ses doigts autour de la verge on ne peut plus appétissante de l'acteur et effectua un premier va-et-vient avec son poing. Puis la tentation fut trop forte et elle le prit en bouche. Juste le gland pour commencer, sur lequel elle fit jouer sa langue. Elle sentit alors Ben complètement à sa merci, la mâchoire serrée et le souffle court. Il agrippa tout à coup sa nuque et accompagna tendrement son mouvement de tête quand elle descendit plus bas puis remonta lentement.

-Je peux te l'avouer maintenant, j'ai rêvé de ça un nombre incalculable de fois, s'extasia-t-il.

Mais Rey avait déjà déchiré déjà l'emballage du préservatif et déroulait à présent le latex sur le sexe frémissant de Ben.

-Et moi donc… susurra-t-elle à son l'oreille en s'installant délicatement à califourchon sur lui et alors que Ben murmurait une nouvelle fois son prénom avec vénération, elle l'introduit en elle sans plus attendre.

La sensation d'être remplie toute entière la fit vaciller et tout à coup et Ben étouffa un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre dès qu'elle se mit à bouger.

-Merde, Rey, c'est trop bon.

-Comment ai-je fait pour résister tout ce temps ? souffla-t-elle.

-Je croyais juste que tu étais insensible à mon charme.

Ses paumes gigantesques se posèrent sur ses seins et commencèrent à les malaxer doucement, caressant du pouce ses tétons durcis. Rey se cambra alors instinctivement pour accentuer la friction. La pression montait. Sa peau commençait à luire de sueur.

Elle posa alors ses mains sur les siennes, les forçant à abandonner sa poitrine. Elle avait besoin de prendre appui pour accentuer les mouvements d'ondulation de son bassin. Leurs paumes se joignirent alors et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent :

-Putain, Rey, je vais devenir fou grogna Ben.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Elle voyait bien qu'il luttait pour se contrôler et, joueuse, elle accéléra encore. Mais elle fut bientôt prise à son propre piège. L'orgasme revint, encore plus intense cette fois. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier. Elle ne voyait plus rien, ne sachant plus tout d'un coup où était le haut, le bas, si elle était encore à cheval sur Ben Solo au milieu du lit ou si elle avait été projetée au loin dans la stratosphère.

Elle s'écroula alors sur lui, tentant de reprendre sa respiration et elle était encore en train de frémir de plaisir quand les positions échangèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle se retrouva plaquée au matelas, les cuisses écartelées par les hanches de son amant qui s'était mis désormais à la pilonner sans ménagement tandis qu'elle était secouée d'un nouveau spasme. C'était incroyable. Allait-elle jouir encore ? Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir son corps. Depuis quand était-elle capable d'enchaîner deux orgasmes d'affilée à seulement quelques secondes d'intervalle ? Mais elle avait déjà la réponse. C'était à cause de lui. A cause de Ben. De la magie de ses doigts, du parfum de sa peau, de cette connexion étrange qui semblait s'être établie entre eux à la minute où ils avaient baissé leur garde tous les deux.

-Ben, ton dos, balbutia-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos et le grand brun laissa échapper un petit rire.

Elle était incroyable et absolument adorable. En pleine partie de jambe en l'air torride, Rey trouvait encore le moyen de s'inquiéter pour lui. Cette fille était un cadeau du ciel et plus jamais il n'allait la laisser quitter ses bras. En guise de réponse, il accéléra encore et il sentit Rey sur le point de basculer à nouveau dans le gouffre.

-Oh mon Dieu, oh oui… plus vite.

Ils avaient tous les deux la bouche ouverte et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, plus que lui et il sentit alors le sexe de velours de Rey se contracter violemment autour du sien tandis qu'elle arrêtait de respirer. Lui aussi eut le souffle coupé. Sa tête partit en arrière et il explosa en elle avec un râle rauque.

La décharge d'endorphine le laissa dans un état de béatitude totale et il s'écrasa de tout son poids aux côtés de Rey. Une fois le préservatif retiré et abandonné au pied du lit, tous les deux demeurèrent un instant sans bouger, les yeux au plafond et le souffle saccadés, attendant patiemment que les battements de leurs cœurs se calment.

-Quelle bonne idée tu as eu de venir finalement, parla Ben le premier en caressant la hanche de la jeune femme du dos de la main.

-Effectivement, c'était une excellente idée, répondit Rey en venant se lover tout contre lui.

Elle se mit à effleurer sa taille, remonta jusqu'à son cou pour plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux et suivre la courbe de son oreille. Ben tourna alors la tête vers elle et elle releva le menton pour l'embrasser tendrement.

L'amour avec Rey n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait expérimenté avant. C'était une confirmation : elle était la femme de sa vie.

-Je n'ai plus envie de partir pour la Floride demain, j'ai envie de te garder avec moi dans cette chambre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, murmura-t-il en collant son front contre le sien.

-La nuit n'est pas terminée, répondit-elle tout contre sa bouche. Loin de là.


End file.
